


Между прошлым и будущим

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Family, Finding Purpose, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Rebuilding a life, Unconventional Families, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "In Between" за авторством hjohn302.После смерти Шерлока (и до его возвращения), жизнь Джона превращается в выживание. С помощью друзей — старых и новых — он учится хоть минимально справляться с потерей лучшего друга. Он заново учится жить и открывает, что есть вещи, которые могут удержать его на плаву, даже если ничто больше не будет таким, как прежде. Пострейхенбах.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654558) by [hjohn302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/pseuds/hjohn302). 



**_Настоящий момент..._**

Он знал, что пьет слишком много.  
Он знал, но отталкивал эту мысль, делая очередной глоток из стакана со столика близ своего кресла.  
Он подался вперед, упер локти в колени и уронил голову на руки. Вцепился пальцами в голову, словно это могло прекратить крутящиеся в ней мысли. Со вздохом провел рукой по песочного цвета волосам и потер уставшие глаза.  
Рывком встал, подхватив с собой выпивку, и подошел к окну. Слепо уставился в темную пелену дождя. Прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыл глаза. Все тело ныло от усталости, но спать было не вариантом. Не с его непрерывными кошмарами.  
Чувствуя забирающийся внутрь холод, он навалился на оконную раму, борясь с отчаянием — перед глазами вставали картины того, что произошло шесть месяцев тому назад.  
Он видел мысленным взором все. Себя, стреноженного приказом "не двигайся", не в состоянии добраться до _Шерлока_. Почему он тогда не рванул с места? Может, он бы смог что-то сделать, как-то его остановить.  
Подняв трясущуюся руку, он опустошил стакан, чувствуя, как обжигающий виски дарит обманчивое тепло.  
Он видел протянутую к нему руку _Шерлока_.  
Он слышал _его_ отчаянный голос: "Пожалуйста! Ты сделаешь это для меня?"  
И _его_ , идущие от сердца, последние слова: "Прощай, Джон".  
А потом — свободное падение, и вздымающееся вокруг _него_ черное пальто.  
Он не видел, но услышал — _почувствовал_ жуткий глухой звук удара — словно это только что произошло у него на глазах.  
— Черт подери! — он всем телом дернулся и шатко оттолкнулся от окна, чтобы налить себе еще виски.  
Последнее, что ему хотелось — переживать все по новой еще и днем. Он и без того просыпался по ночам в кромешной тьме, выкрикивая имя Шерлока _,_ и не сразу понимал, где находится.  
Он оглядел полупустую однокомнатную квартиру, где жил. Она была маленькая и практичная, но и только. У окна в углу притулилось кресло. Лампа на ночном столике давала достаточно света, чтобы можно было увидеть кровать, на которой не спали с позапрошлой ночи. Взгляд Джона рассеяно переместился к столу и ноутбуку на нем, стоявшему точно перед офисным креслом, а потом к практически бесполезной крошечной кухоньке.  
Он провел в _их_ квартире целую неделю, прежде чем понял, что если останется дольше, то просто не выживет, и ушел. Билл Мюррей, давний армейский друг, пригласил Джона пожить с ним и его семьей. Но Джон выдержал только неделю и ушел, не в силах больше обременять Мюрреев своим присутствием. Он ночевал у Стамфорда, пока не нашел работу и не смог позволить себе эту крошечную квартирку. Временно. Во всяком случае, именно это он повторял себе снова и снова, пытаясь притерпеться к своему новому жилищу.  
Но потребности у него сейчас были минимальны. А личные вещи так до сих пор и оставались в 221Б, но он не мог заставить себя туда вернуться. Забирать свою одежду и ноутбук и так было тяжело.

**_Пятью месяцами ранее..._**

Спустившись из своей комнаты с вещами, Джон обнаружил, что дверь в гостиную открыта. Он заставил себя зайти, чтобы отыскать свой ноутбук и в конце концов обнаружил его под кучей шерлоковых бумаг, где тот бросил его после последнего "позаимствования". Джон оглянулся, почти ожидал увидеть разлегшегося на диване Шерлока.  
Пустота и тишина нанесли почти реальный удар. От внезапности у него выбило из легких весь кислород, а живот скрутило так, что он, хватая ртом воздух, оперся на спинку стула. Он закрыл глаза, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить самообладание. После нескольких глубоких контролируемых вдохов Джон схватил со стола свой компьютер, стараясь больше ничего не нарушить, сунул его в сумку и, бросив последний долгий взгляд на застывший во времени беспорядок, вышел из гостиной, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Миссис Хадсон ждала его у подножья лестницы. Когда он устало спустился вниз, она только положила ладонь ему на руку и слегка сжала. И отвернулась со слезами на глазах.  
Джон пообещал скоро заглянуть, выскользнул на улицу, голоснул такси и отправился на свою новую квартиру. Он не мог назвать ее домом. Она им не была. У него больше не было дома. 221Б хранила о его "доме" воспоминания, но сейчас была слишком пустой и гулкой.

**_Настоящий момент..._**

Шерлок "ушел" почти полгода назад, и с тех пор жизнь Джона едва теплилась.  
У него хватало сил держаться во время своей новой работы в ближайшей клинике — им требовался врач на неполный день, а Стамфорд, понимая, что Джону нужна работа, его рекомендовал. Работа вынуждала Джона выходить из квартиры. Но когда он туда возвращался, самообладание его покидало.  
Первые несколько месяцев он был в норме. Потом оцепенение и шок стали проходить. На второй месяц он пошел к своему психотерапевту и заново пережил у нее все случившееся. И после этого отправился с миссис Хадсон на могилу Шерлока — впервые со времени похорон.  
Стоять там и пытаться произнести то, что он хотел сказать настоящему живому Шерлоку было одной из самых трудных вещей в его жизни. Хотя на его глазах уже умирали люди, хорошие люди, его друзья. И он сам чуть не умер, защищая своих товарищей от снайперских пуль. Но вид могилы Шерлока окончательно подтверждал, что его больше нет.  
Надеясь вопреки всему, вопреки любому здравому смыслу, Джон попросил, нет, взмолился, чтобы Шерлок совершил ради него чудо.  
В тот момент он потерял над собой контроль, и на волю прорвались эмоции. Заслонив ладонью глаза, он позволил себе пару скупых слезинок. И пару судорожных всхлипов — шепот горя, рвавшего его сердце. Затем он основанием ладони вытер глаза и на мгновение сжал переносицу, длинным вдохом загоняя обратно слезы.  
Поднял голову и устремил взгляд поверх могильного камня, мысленным взором видя вдалеке друга. Кивнул, словно говоря, что попытается. Задержался еще на миг, и резко развернувшись, зашагал к миссис Хадсон и ожидавшему их такси.  
Немногим позже к нему по какому-то надуманному поводу заглянул Майкрофт. Джон не сомневался, что тот просто хотел его проведать. И Джон сделал единственное, на что был способен — сдержался и не набросился на Майкрофта с кулаками. Едва увидев у двери старшего Холмса, он мгновенно ощутил растущую внутри волну алой горячей ярости. Он знал, что Майкрофт способен его "читать" не хуже, чем Шерлок, и увидит сотрясающий Джона гнев.  
Майкрофт скованно стоял в дверях, чуть-чуть заступив вперед. Его руки сжимали неизменный даже сейчас зонтик, а сам он старался справиться со своей реакцией при виде стоявшего перед ним измученного и осунувшегося человека.  
— Джон, я хотел поговорить с вами... объяснить... — начал Майкрофт.  
— Нет. Просто нет, — низко и угрожающе оборвал его Джон. — Я хочу, чтобы вы просто ушли. Сию секунду. Клянусь, если вы этого не сделаете... Просто. Уйдите. Сейчас же. Не навещайте меня. Оставьте меня в покое! Вы дали Мориарти то, что он желал получить, и бросили своего брата одного. Даже не предупредили его. А теперь его больше нет, я остался один, и ничего уже не осталось... — Джон потряс головой, не желая продолжать. Он и так сказал больше, чем собирался.  
Майкрофт заговорил снова, и сквозь маску просочился отголосок его собственной боли.  
— Позвольте мне объяснить. Позвольте помочь...  
Джон презрительно фыркнул.  
— Вы не можете мне помочь. И я не желаю помощи такой, как ваша!  
С этими словами он развернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь. Майкрофт едва успел отступить, чтобы не получить по лицу.  
Он сделал еще одну, последнюю, попытку, его голос приглушенно зазвучал через дверь:  
— Джон, пожалуйста. Я должен отдать вам... Шерлок хотел, чтобы я...  
— Не смейте даже произносить его ИМЯ! — взревел Джон. И закричал на волне гнева и боли: — Вы его _предали_! Вы о нем беспокоились. Вы хотели, чтобы я его защитил, а потом лишили всякой возможности это сделать! — Внезапно весь гнев испарился, и Джон, тяжело дыша, прислонился к закрытой двери.  
И услышал осторожный шепот:  
— Простите, Джон.  
Следом донеслось шуршание — Майкрофт переступил с ноги на ногу и потом, развернувшись, направился прочь. Звуки его ровной поступи постепенно стихли.  
Той ночью Джон вытащил на свет бутылку, чтобы залить непосильное горе, грозившее накрыть его с головой.  
Джон встряхнулся, вырвавшись из воспоминаний, и проглотил полный бокал виски, после чего вновь наполнил его янтарной жидкостью, ставшей теперь его компаньоном.  
Через некоторое время, перестав что-либо ощущать — по крайней мере, в данный момент, он рухнул на постель. И ему наконец-то удалось провалиться в неспокойный сон.  
Проснулся он поздно утром от звонка мобильника.  
В трубке зазвучал голос Грега Лестрейда:  
— Джон. Я на пути к тебе. Буду минут через двадцать, — и он повесил трубку, прежде чем Джон успел хоть что-то ответить, не дал ему возможности сказать "нет".  
Когда Грег приехал, Джон был уже на ногах и неторопливо заваривал чай. Он предложил Грегу чашечку и затем сел за стол, жестом показав на другой стул.  
Грег опустился на краешек, явно испытывая неловкость. Он обвел взглядом комнату, отмечая пустые бутылки из-под виски везде, где только можно — на кухонной тумбе, на письменном столе, на ночном столике. Он перевел взгляд на Джона, отмечая покрасневшие глаза, висящую мешком одежду и прорезавшие лицо морщинки горя.  
— Джон, ты не можешь и дальше так с собой обращаться.  
Тот лишь молча посмотрел на него поверх чашки.  
Он уже не испытывал к Грегу никакой враждебности. Тот упорно звонил и навещал его весь первый месяц, и в процессе слегка приоткрылся, показав, как винит себя в смерти Шерлока. Они ни словом об этом не обмолвились, но когда Джон начал звонить в ответ и разок даже заставил себя с ним куда-то пойти, Грег понял, что он — прощен.  
Глядя в глаза Джону, он еще раз попробовал достучаться.  
— Тебе надо прекратить пить. Пользы это не принесет, и ты это знаешь. Ты же врач. И с таким отцом и сестрой точно понимаешь опасность. И еще понимаешь, что бутылка ничем тебе не поможет с... воспоминаниями или снами.  
— Да что ты об этом знаешь?! — выплюнул Джон. — Как ты можешь даже... Я не могу спать. Я едва способен работать. Я вижу его повсюду, и я просто... — голос сорвался, и он отвел взгляд. Сжал челюсти и в попытке остановить тремор потер левой рукой ногу.  
— Джон, я понимаю. Я правда понимаю, — Грег вздохнул и продолжил: — Будучи в патруле, я потерял лучшего приятеля и напарника. Он умер у меня на руках еще до приезда медиков. После этого я не мог ничем заниматься. Чувствовал себя беспомощным. Не мог спать. Кошмары. Кровь. Я не мог стереть ее с рук. Мне пришлось сообщать о смерти его семье, матери, жене. Я пил. Сильно. И от этого было только хуже.  
Грег вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, не уверенный, что Джон вообще его слышит.  
Тот сидел совершенно неподвижно, уставившись в пол. И в конце концов пробормотал:  
— Я не знаю, как. Не знаю, как жить дальше. Я чувствую, что теряю себя. Я больше не знаю, кто я. Я думал, что хочу опять что-то чувствовать, но теперь хочу вернуть отупление. Я просто... я хочу, чтобы все прекратилось.  
Грег снова подался вперед.  
— Джон... Ты ведь не думаешь... то есть... ты ведь не станешь... делать никаких глупостей?  
Джон несколько секунд смотрел на него и потом снова уронил взгляд, уставившись в пол.  
Пустота в глазах друга потрясла Грега сильнее, чем все им сказанное. Он не ожидал, что Джон... кто угодно, только не он...  
— Ты можешь обещать, что не станешь ничего делать?  
Джон не ответил и лишь продолжал смотреть в пол. Грег встал и подошел к окну. Провел рукой по густым седеющим волосам и прислонился лбом к окну, пытаясь найти слова.  
Потом прочистил горло.  
— Джон, — снова начал он. — Джон, посмотри на меня.  
Джон медленно повернулся к нему всем телом и слегка поднял голову.  
Этого было достаточно; Грег понял, что Джон слушает, даже если на него не смотрит. Он схватил стул и сел поближе к Джону.  
— Послушай. Я знал Шерлока лучше всех, не считая тебя. Я работал с ним около пяти лет, когда он с тобой познакомился. Помнишь, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились, ты спросил, почему я его терплю?  
Джон чуть кивнул.  
— Я тогда ответил тебе, что Шерлок Холмс — великий человек, и если нам очень-очень повезет, однажды он может стать и хорошим. И именно это произошло на моих глазах. Твоя дружба изменила его. Да, он так и остался раздражающей и высокомерной сволочью, но он... я не знаю, как это назвать. Он изменился. Ты оказал на него влияние. Он стал больше внимания обращать на людей и на свои слабости, стал более человечным.  
Он тебя уважал, Джон. Он восхищался тобой и твоей способностью сохранять стойкость даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях. Я видел это. Видел, как он смотрел на тебя, как на тебя полагался. Я до этого никогда не видел, чтобы он полагался хоть на кого-нибудь. Может, он не произносит это вслух, но твоя преданность и неизменная вера в него... твоя дружба, она... спасла его.  
Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух:  
— Ты знаешь, что в последний раз я виделся с ним — нормально, лицом к лицу — в лаборатории Бартса? Мне позвонили, что в миссис Хадсон стреляли, и она ранена. Я пытался позвать Шерлока с собой, а когда он не захотел ехать, назвал его машиной, — Джон покачал головой. — Надо было головой думать. А Шерлок сказал, что его защита — это одиночество. Но она не сработала. Он все равно... он все равно... — голос Джона стих.  
— Джон, Шерлок бы не захотел, чтобы ты вот так покатился по наклонной. Он бы точно не пожелал видеть, как ты допиваешься до смерти, пытаясь забыться, — голос Грега охрип от эмоций. — Да, тебе будет адски его не хватать. И это будет очень больно. Но ты сильный. Сильнее, чем большинство известных мне людей, и я не сомневаюсь, что Шерлок тоже знал это. Я не знаю, какого черта он совершил то, что совершил. Но я уверен, он считал, что ты выкарабкаешься. Так или иначе, но ты должен держаться. Жить ради него. Жить так, как он хотел бы, чтобы ты жил.  
— Это... это не жизнь, вообще никакая! — вскрикнул Джон. — До того, как я встретил... его, я был почти мертв, умирал. Потом я стал следом за этим чертовым идиотом гоняться за преступниками, и мир словно внезапно вновь обрел краски. У меня появилась цель, даже если она состояла в том, чтобы заменять этот несчастный череп! А теперь... теперь я превратился в ничто.  
Чем больше Джон говорил, тем сильнее становилась тревога Грега. Он останется с другом столько, сколько будет нужно. Он не оставит его одного, только не сейчас, когда он узнал, в каком тот действительно состоянии.  
Он вспомнил, сколько раз видел друзей вместе. Когда Джон впервые пришел с Шерлоком, он показался Грегу тихим и воспитанным человеком, с которым легко общаться. Обычно оставался на заднем плане, но всегда знал, когда стоит вмешаться. Одно негромкое слово или рука на плече, и он мог остановить Шерлока прямо посреди оскорбительной речи.  
У Грега был шок, когда он впервые увидел, как Джон участвует в переделке — мгновенно проявилась его военная подготовка, он принял на себя командование и стал гаркать приказы, дабы обеспечить безопасность людей. После чего выдернул свой пистолет и абсолютно уверенными руками продемонстрировал меткое и смертоносное поражение цели. На глазах Грега Джон укладывал в рукопашной противников как минимум вдвое больше себя. Потом оружие исчезло из виду, "доктор" взял верх над "солдатом", и Джон принялся обрабатывать раны и выкрикивать приказы, однако со своими ранеными продолжал разговаривать спокойным негромким тоном. Черт, он тогда принял на себя все тяготы срочной медпомощи.  
И сейчас видеть Джона с такой болью и пустотой в глазах было почти непереносимо. А Грег ведь надеялся, что то лицо, которое Джон демонстрировал внешнему миру в последние месяцы, было подлинным. Можно было догадаться. Он мысленно отвесил себе пинок, поскольку, как сказал бы Шерлок, он смотрел, но не видел.  
Стул Джона скрежетнул по полу — Джон вскочил на ноги. Ощущая нарастающее внутри напряжение, он слепо побрел к окну.  
Повернувшись к Грегу спиной, Джон сжимал и разжимал свободную от чашки руку. Его тело сотрясала дрожь, которую он не мог подавить. Он не слышал ничего, кроме рева в ушах. Вина, боль и гнев разом рванули из глубины, не давая дышать. И когда Джону показалось, что он больше не сможет сделать ни единого вдоха, внезапно что-то сорвалось.  
Грег вскочил на ноги, потому что Джон швырнул кружку через всю комнату и слепо ударил кулаком по стене. Он хотел ударить в окно, но в последний миг сменил направление.  
Грег встал рядом — не трогая его, просто выжидая и наблюдая.  
Джон опустил взгляд, тупо посмотрел на руку и осознал, что она пульсирует в такт колотящемуся сердцу. Рука болела. Плечо ныло. Но все затмевала разрастающаяся внутри острая боль. И избивание стены не могло ее рассеять. Джон понимал, что Грег не позволит ему пить, но он не желал чувствовать, как боль угрожает поглотить его с головой.  
Он бросил отчаянный взгляд в бок — к ящику стола, где он держал свой армейский револьвер. Подсчитал, есть ли шанс до него добраться, прежде чем Грег ему помешает — и сможет ли он одолеть его на достаточное количество времени, чтобы завладеть оружием.  
Грег уловил этот взгляд и интуитивно прочел мысли Джона. В кровь выплеснулся адреналин, и он напрягся всем телом, готовясь физически перехватить Джона, если понадобится.  
Потом очень мягко произнес:  
— Нет, Джон. Оружие, как и алкоголь — не решение, — Он умолк, пытаясь прикинуть, какой эффект произведет на Джона то, что он сейчас скажет. — Понимаешь, Шерлок считал тебя своим другом. Он бы не позволил тебе уйти по ложному звонку, если бы это не должно было защитить тебя от того, что произошло на крыше. Он... мы считаем, что он целенаправленно пошел туда, чтобы... встретиться с Мориарти. Джон, когда мы туда поднялись, то обнаружили там его. Мориарти. Он был мертв; выстрелил себе в голову.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон. В голове болезненно застучало. — Он сделал то, что я убеждал его сделать. Он в тот момент _уже_ защищал меня... — Джон подавил рвущийся из горла всхлип, вспоминая свои последние слова Шерлоку: _"Людей защищают друзья"_.  
Все его попытки восстановить самообладание полетели в тартарары. Он практически слышал голос Шерлока, говорящего, что он — идиот.  
— Боже! — у него перехватило горло. — О, Шерлок... — От осознания тяжести и масштабов потери у Джона буквально подкосились ноги, и он осел на пол.  
Подтянул колени к груди, уткнулся в них лицом и закрыл голову руками, словно защищаясь от артиллерийского залпа. Все обрушилось на него единым махом, и он не видел перед собой ничего, кроме муки, боли и сожаления, которые прибивали его к земле.  
Его сотрясли мощнейшие рыдания, которые он уже не мог сдерживать.  
Грег сел рядом на пол, единственный молчаливый свидетель. У него тоже перехватило горло, когда он понял, что Джон повторяет сквозь всхлипы имя своего друга.  
Сердце Джона рвалось мучительными рыданиями, забирая воздух из легких, он горько истекал слезами, оплакивая себя и Шерлока. Он уже не смог бы остановиться, даже если б хотел. Дамбу прорвало, и он ощущал, что тонет в освобожденных водах.  
Грег обхватил Джона за плечи, поддерживая и утешая своим присутствием. Было очень мучительно видеть друга таким сломленным, в таком отчаянии. Он не знал, хватит ли его поддержки, чтобы Джон нашел в себе силы жить дальше, но черт подери, если он хотя бы не попытается.  
Несколько часов спустя Джон медленно распрямился и уронил руки себе на колени. Тяжело навалился на Грега, полностью обессилевший и не чувствующий ничего, кроме горя. Горя такого невероятно сильного, что он едва мог дышать.  
Раздался робкий стук в дверь, и Грег слабо улыбнулся: в квартиру тихо зашла миссис Хадсон и стала снимать пальто. Грег с благодарностью подумал, как быстро она отреагировала на его звонок и приехала.  
Миссис Хадсон с одного взгляда оценила картину и направилась прямо к друзьям, сидящим на полу под окном. Грег по-прежнему поддерживал прислонившегося к его плечу Джона. Тот сидел, низко свесив голову, дрожащей рукой закрывая глаза.  
— Джон, — миссис Хадсон мягко коснулась его плеча.  
Тот потер лицо и потом поднял голову. Увидев дорожки слез и неприкрытую боль во взгляде, миссис Хадсон поняла, что выстроенные Джоном стены наконец рухнули.  
Грег скованно поднялся на ноги и протянул Джону руку. Джон с минуту безвольно сидел на месте, но потом все же нашел в себе силы принять дружескую ладонь. Грег помог ему встать и удержал на месте, когда Джона шатнуло.  
Миссис Хадсон заключила Джона в объятия, и после некоторой задержки тот поднял руки и обнял ее за спину. Миссис Хадсон поверх его плеча устремила взгляд на Грега и беззвучно произнесла одними губами "Спасибо".  
Джон думал, что слезы иссякли, но после объятий они потекли снова, а он был слишком измучен, чтобы попытаться остановить поток. Он ощутил, какой тонкой и хрупкой стала миссис Хадсон за эти несколько месяцев, и испытал вину, осознавая, что ей все это время приходилось ничуть не легче.  
Грег включил свет и отправился на крошечную кухоньку Джона, чтобы заварить чай. Миссис Хадсон усадила Джона на кровать, и пододвинув кресло, села рядом.  
Джон посмотрел на нее, его обычно блестящие, живые глаза сейчас были затуманены разлитой по лицу мукой.  
— Простите меня, — у него сорвался голос, и он смолк, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Мне так жаль, что меня не было рядом.  
Миссис Хадсон с печалью улыбнулась.  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Ничего. Я понимаю. Это было... трудное время для нас всех.  
К ним подошел Грег, неся в руках две чашки с чаем. Он отдал одну миссис Хадсон, и потом вторую протянул Джону. Беря чашку, Джон как следует рассмотрел лицо Грега и тоже прочел в чертах усталость и горе. И заново осознал, что он не единственный, кто сражается с потерей Шерлока.  
На улице уже стемнело. Зажженная лампа освещала лица троих друзей, которые обрели шанс склеить по кускам свою жизнь, разбившуюся вдребезги полгода назад. Ничто уже не будет таким, как прежде, но, по крайней мере, они больше не сражаются в одиночку.


	2. Chapter 2

Лавируя в толпе пешеходов, Джон быстро шел в нарастающих сумерках. Он решил идти пешком, хотя на улице было влажно и холодало. Он поднял воротник, спасаясь от рыскающего меж домов ветра. Внезапно его взгляд привлекло что-то, вернее кто-то на противоположной стороне улицы.  
Приглядываясь, он замедлил шаг, прошел еще квартал, после чего перешел дорогу и пошел в обратную сторону. И чем ближе он подходил, тем больше уверялся, что прав.  
— Мелочь? Найдется мелочь?  
Люди качали головами, стараясь не смотреть в глаза девушке, игнорировали ее или спешили мимо, словно ее там и не было. Девушка держала в руке чашку с несколькими монетами и встряхивала ее каждый раз, когда повторяла свой зов.  
— Мелочь, у вас не найдется немного мелочи?  
Периодически она меняла руки, засовывая замерзшую в карман. Темно-русые волосы были стянуты на затылке в неаккуратный пучок. Из-под армейской куртки цвета "хаки" виднелось худи и еще какая-то многослойная одежда. На земле у ног лежал сильно потрепанный рюкзак.  
Один лишь взгляд на нее вернул Джона к мосту Ватерлоо, когда они были там с Шерлоком. Он стряхнул с себя воспоминания, и когда поравнялся с девушкой, она обратилась и к нему тоже.  
— Сэр, у вас не будет немного мелочи?  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза — синие, глубокого насыщенного оттенка.  
— На что?  
— На чашку чая, конечно.  
Его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке. Она и тогда ответила точно то же самое. Он залез в карман, вытащил оттуда пару банкнот и произнес:  
— Вот, это должно помочь. Ночью обещают холод. Укройся где-нибудь потеплее.  
И не дав девушке ничего сказать, он быстро пошел вперед. Она посмотрела ему вслед, размышляя, где же она его раньше видела. И потом потрясенно уставилась в свою чашку. Он дал ей столько, что при должной осторожности можно продержаться несколько дней. Вот если бы его найти... но она бы все равно не знала, что сказать.  
Джон вернулся к себе в квартиру, чтобы выбраться из рабочей одежды. Умывшись, он посмотрел в зеркало, спрашивая себе, какого черта он отдал девушке эти деньги. Не то, чтобы у него самого было их много.  
Но отворачиваясь от раковины, он в глубине души уже знал, что поступил так, потому что девушка принадлежала к _шерлоковой_ сети Бездомных.  
Джон снова направился к двери, на этот раз обутый в кроссовки — пришло время пробежки. Миссис Хадсон, может, и покачает головой, когда его увидит, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Бег был для него слишком важен. Необходим.  
Он полюбил бегать еще ребенком и прекрасно умел это делать. Бег был для него способом избегать неприятной атмосферы, которая царила дома. Он был довольно популярным мальчиком, но без близких друзей, и много времени проводил в одиночестве. А бегать как раз можно было одному. Джону нравилось проверять пределы своих возможностей, и потом их преодолевать. Нравился звук стучащих по дороге ступней и потребность экономить энергию, чтобы увеличить выносливость. Проверить, как далеко он сможет пробежать, и в следующий раз пробежать капельку больше — это превратилось для него в увлекательную игру.  
Когда он понял, что хочет быть врачом и поступил в мединститут, бег превратился для него в способ выпустить пар и снять напряжение после лекций, тестов, письменных работ, сессий и споров с Гарри. Проверять границы возможностей своего тела — это стало уже не просто игрой, а способом опустошить разум и восстановить душевные силы.  
Ко времени поступления в армию он был уже в отличной физической форме, а боевая подготовка помогла дополнительно развить выносливость и силу. Он был одним из немногих, кто с самого начала мог выдерживать долгие тренировки в полном боевом обмундировании и не падать без сил на полдороге. Это сослужило ему хорошую службу в Афганистане. Перевязывая и оттаскивая в тыл раненых, а затем снова возвращаясь к своему отряду, Джон сумел так перестроить свой организм, что переставал _думать_ и просто занимался тем, чему был обучен.  
Он мрачно улыбнулся себе, вспоминая всю эту беготню с Шерлоком — обычно, чтобы спасти свою или еще чью-то жизнь. Он начал привыкать к огромной дыре в своей жизни. Начал постепенно учиться жить с горем. Это было нелегко, но сейчас он, по крайней мере, мог с ним жить. Большую часть времени.  
Он снова начал бегать — столько, сколько позволяла нога. Плохая погода влияла на его мобильность. В холод и сырость не только ныло раненое плечо, но и нога тоже начинала капризничать. И все это еще усугубляла обострившаяся психосоматическая боль, которая зависела от эмоционального настроя.  
В "хорошие" дни он бегал столько, сколько ему хотелось. В "плохие" же порой мог пробежать лишь чуть-чуть и вынужденно перейти на шаг. Но даже в "худшие" Джон заставлял себя через боль выйти на улицу, даже если иногда всем телом опирался на трость. Он терпеть не мог пользоваться тростью и всеми силами этого избегал, но порой, когда нога отказывалась его держать, приходилось все же ее использовать.  
И бывали дни, когда он вообще почти не мог двигаться — тяжело было даже встать с кресла или выбраться из постели. Но такое случалось только в самые черные дни тоски.  
Джон остановился на углу и потуже затянул шнурок на кроссовке, вспоминая тот вечер, когда к нему приходил Грег, а потом миссис Хадсон.  
Он не знал, сколько времени они провели с ним, но когда проснулся, в квартире уже никого не было. И был полдень. Он полежал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и привыкая к обрушившейся на него реальности. Потом встал, оделся и, хлопнув дверью, покинул квартиру. А оказавшись на улице — побежал. Вернувшись в изнеможении обратно, Джон обвел взглядом квартиру и увидел то, что, должно быть, увидели Грег и миссис Хадсон. Он подхватил мусорное ведро и пошел по квартире, собирая по пути бутылки — пустые и не очень, и все вместе их выкинул.  
На следующий день после работы он зашел в магазин и купил кроссовки, и теперь каждый раз, когда его накрывало горе и хотелось выпить, когда хотелось куда-то сбежать или не давали спать кошмары, он отправлялся на улицу.  
Пробежав по холоду до Бейкер-стрит, он постучал в дверь 221Б. Миссис Хадсон мгновенно ему открыла. Она ждала его. И ожидаемо улыбнулась и покачала головой, когда увидела его кроссовки.  
Взяв ее под руку, Джон проголосовал такси, и они отправились на свой еженедельный ужин с Молли и Грегом.  
После завершения трапезы троица устроила Джону сюрприз, преподнеся какой-то пакет.  
— Что это? У меня сегодня не день рождения. — Джон озадачено посмотрел на них.  
— Мы знаем, — ответил Грег. — Но когда Молли показала ее нам, мы сразу вспомнили о тебе.  
Джон открыл пакет и увидел узкий чехол из мягкой кожи. Отметив, что на лице Молли появилась некоторая обеспокоенность, Джон медленно расстегнул молнию и увидел внутри ручку трости. Нахмурившись, он вытянул подарок полностью, и в его руке оказалась легкая складная трость. Она была черной, складывалась вчетверо, и легко и быстро собиралась обратно. Ее можно было регулировать по высоте, а венчала ее рукоять из красного дерева.  
Грег прочистил горло.  
— Мы вспомнили, как ты рассказывал, что однажды вечером на пробежке у тебя свело ногу. Ты был без трости и тогда с трудом добрался до дома. И мы подумали, что эта трость достаточно компактна, чтобы ты мог брать ее с собой, когда бегаешь, и тогда больше не попадешь в такую ситуацию.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не... я знаю, как ты терпеть не можешь пользоваться своей старой тростью. Не сердись, пожалуйста... я просто хотела... я подумала... — Молли запнулась, ибо Джон поймал ее взгляд, поднялся, и обойдя стол, подошел к ней.  
Потянув ее за руки, Джон заставил Молли подняться и тепло ее обнял. Молли расслабилась и обняла его в ответ.  
Джон положил ей руки на плечи и улыбнулся, но адресовал свои слова всем:  
— Спасибо. Ты права, я не люблю пользоваться той тростью. С ней я ощущаю себя ужасающе бесполезным. Но мне ее дали в больнице, когда я вернулся из Афганистана. Она напоминает мне о том, что я потерял. Но эта всегда будет служить напоминанием, что я обрел.  
Чувствуя, как перехватывает горло, Джон уронил руки с плеч Молли и вернулся на свое место. Собирая трость — и заодно к ней привыкая, он увидел прикрепленную чуть ниже рукояти прямоугольную табличку.  
Сверху вилась гравировка его инициалов, а ниже было начертано посвящение.

**Доктору Джону Х. Ватсону**  
**Верному, благородному и правдивому.**  
**С любовью,**  
**Молли Хупер**  
**Миссис Хадсон**  
**Грег Лестрейд**

Улыбаясь, Джон провел большим пальцем по надписи и блестящими от слез глазами посмотрел на своих друзей. Впервые за долгое время они стали для него не соратниками по горю.  
Где-то неделю спустя Джон вновь заметил ту девушку — и снова за выпрашиванием на улице мелочи. Следующие несколько ночей обещали стать холодными не по сезону, и даже прогнозировали, что выпадет снег. Джон замедлил шаг, сливаясь с прохожими, и высунув из толпы руку, кинул несколько банкнот в чашку девушки в надежде, что это ее поддержит пару дней. И только завернув за угол, он остановился и посмотрел назад.  
Девушка опустила взгляд в чашку, и Джон слабо улыбнулся при виде появившегося на ее лице ошеломления. Она сунула деньги в карман и заоглядывалась в поисках того, кто мог бы их бросить.  
Джон возобновил прерванный путь и вновь перешел на бег. Он довольно быстро вошел в ритм и чувствовал, что может вот так бежать много часов подряд. И на этот раз нога его по большей части не подводила. Заставив себя как следует выложиться, он кругом побежал обратно к квартире и поднялся по лестнице уже только слегка прихрамывая, да и то, в основном, от холода.  
Приняв освежающий душ, он опустился на край кровати и уронил голову на руки, отчаянно желая...  
Он просидел так долгое время. Потом сдался физическому утомлению, лег спиной к комнате и стал уплывать в сон, не сознавая, что подушка все сильнее намокает от слез.  
Той зимой Джон буквально заставлял себя жить. Он работал в клинике, набирая все больше часов и смен, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Когда его начинали душить эмоции, то вместо бутылки, он хватал с пола кроссовки.  
Каждую неделю он ужинал с Грегом, Молли и миссис Хадсон. Их всех очень сблизила эта трагедия. Грег каждые несколько дней звонил Джону, и они почти каждую неделю виделись, только вдвоем. Иногда Джон перехватывал чашечку кофе с Молли, время от времени позволял Майку Стамфорду вытащить себя в паб и изредка навещал миссис Хадсон, хотя никогда не поднимался в _их_ старую квартиру. Он общался со своим другом Биллом Мюрреем, но виделись они нечасто, поскольку Билл с семьей жил в предместьях Лондона.  
Каждую неделю Джон приходил на могилу Шерлока. Иногда он просто стоял и смотрел в землю, не в состоянии собраться с мыслями. А порой он что-то мог немного сказать.  
Бывали и другие дни, например, как сегодня. Сегодня Джону не удалось обойтись без трости. Он отправился на работу без нее, но едва вышел за дверь, как почти сразу у него свело ногу, и он порадовался, что трость при нем, в кармане куртки.  
На кладбище было тихо и мирно. Вокруг, приглушая звуки городского трафика, клубился густой туман и ощущалась легкая морось. Джон проигнорировал промозглый холод и приблизился. Осторожно коснулся могильного камня, глядя на выгравированное на нем имя. Волны гнева, вины и горя накрыли его с головой, сердце снова рвалось в клочки. Джон оперся о могильный камень и уронил голову. Он пытался сдержаться, но в горле все равно застрял всхлип.  
— О, Шер... Шерлок. Я хочу... как я хочу проснуться и узнать, что все это дурной сон, — и он добавил шепотом, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание: — Мне нужно чудо, которое я у тебя просил. Пожалуйста...  
С губ сорвался приглушенный всхлип, и звякнув о надгробие, на землю упала позабытая трость. Пелена слез заволокла вырезанное на камне имя.  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста...  
У Джона задрожали ноги, и он прислонился к надгробию, потом опустился на корточки. Пряча лицо в ладонях, он потерялся во всепоглощающей боли, разрывающей рыданиями его тело. Позволив себе несколько минут этой роскоши, Джон постарался восстановить самообладание и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы успокоить дыхание.  
Подняв с мокрой травы трость, он с ее помощью встал на подрагивающие ноги и потер трясущейся рукой лоб, желая прогнать обосновавшуюся за глазами боль.  
— Я знаю. Знаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы я... — он смолк и судорожно вздохнул. — Я постараюсь, Шерлок. Я постараюсь жить дальше, но в такие дни, как сегодня, мне очень хочется бежать за тобой, как раньше. Но ты ушел туда... куда я не могу за тобой пойти. Я отдал бы что угодно, чтобы только услышать твой голос... — Джон остановился, чувствуя подступившие слезы.  
Он тяжело сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, и потом еще один, запирая внутри эмоции.  
Потом выпрямился, не обращая внимания на усилившийся дождь и капли, стекающие за воротник куртки. Развернулся и медленно пошел прочь, разве что чуть подольше замешкавшись у ворот кладбища. Стискивая в одной руке трость, он другой резко отер с лица слезы. Потом вздернул подбородок и вернул на место стоическую маску военного.  
Эта маска помогала ему безопасно держаться на публике. Он "надевал" ее, продираясь сквозь журналистов после смерти Шерлока. Она позволяла ему отстраняться о тех, кто занимался спекуляциями и задавал неуместные вопросы. Джон сейчас очень осторожно относился к тому, что в публичном пространстве вообще говорил о Шерлоке. Он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что пресса может взять какое угодно произнесенное им слово и перекрутить в нечто совершенно противоположное.  
Он не мог примириться с тем, что имя Шерлока до сих пор не очищено от обвинений, и люди до сих пор считают, что он — прохвост.  
Потом он начал замечать, что по всему городу появляются надписи аэрозольной краской — вариации его собственного последнего поста в блоге. Ярко-желтые "Я верю в Шерлока" и "Мориарти был настоящим" обнаруживались на станциях метро, в переулках, и везде, где были другие граффити.  
Когда он увидел их, то понял, что все же есть люди, которые действительно верят в Шерлока. Он не представлял, насколько разрослось это движение, пока однажды не увидел впереди человека с надписью на сумке "Я верю в Шерлока".  
Джон испытывал за это благодарность, и она согревала его сердце каждый раз, когда он видел эти желтые надписи. Но его мнение о СМИ не изменилось, он по-прежнему считал их главными преступниками. И не знал, что с этим делать. Пресса столько времени преследовала его после смерти Шерлока, что теперь он очень старался не попадаться ей на глаза.  
Прятаться на виду было не особо трудно. Он еще мальчиком научился сливаться с пейзажем, чтобы не становится катализатором ужасающего гнева, рассеянного в стенах дома. Это не всегда срабатывало, но он выжил.  
В результате Джон закрыл в блоге возможность комментирования и перестал его обновлять, заставив себя снова отойти в тень. И это было намного хуже, чем после возвращения из Афганистана, потому что в этот раз он знал, какой могла бы быть его жизнь, если бы Шерлок не погиб и был рядом. В ней было бы восхитительное волнение, расследования и погони вперемешку с тихими уютными домашними вечерами. Он не представлял, что эта жизнь может кончиться. А теперь все превратилось в мрачность и серость с крошечными вкраплениями цвета, которые чуть подсвечивали вялое заторможенное существование, в котором ему приходилось жить.  
По мере приближения годовщины, у него снова усилились кошмары. Каким-то образом в его мозгу стали смешиваться Афганистан и смерть Шерлока. И он мог в любой момент ночи проснуться от накатившей на него волны ужаса.  
Как-то раз он ужинал с Грегом, Молли и миссис Хадсон и постоянно где-то витал, с трудом заставляя себя сосредоточиться на разговоре. Грег в конце концов посмотрел на него и в упор спросил, сколько он спал.  
Джон нахмурился, немного потряс головой и уставился в свою тарелку, уже даже не притворяясь, что ест. Потянулась пауза, присутствующие запереглядывались. Джон не собирался откровенничать на тему того, как он справляется с приближающейся годовщиной. Но он чувствовал на себе обеспокоенные взгляды и в конце концов со вздохом сказал:  
— Не особо много. С трудом засыпаю, а как только получается, сразу приходят кошмары. И даже если мне удается вырваться из них и проснуться, то расслабиться настолько, чтобы снова заснуть, все равно уже почти невозможно.  
— О, дорогой! Каждую ночь? — обеспокоено нахмурилась миссис Хадсон.  
— Не совсем каждую, но почти. Когда я перед сном долго бегаю или гуляю, то от усталости вроде бы сплю немного подольше, и сны, если снятся, не такие ужасные, — складки на лбу Джона стали глубже, он смотрел в тарелку, ничего перед собой не видя.  
Он не собирался рассказывать, что после этих снов часто сбегал вниз на улицу и бродил по городу оставшуюся часть ночи. Или про множество ночей, которые он провел на могиле Шерлока, прислонившись спиной к надгробному камню и к утру так заледеневая, что едва удавалось подняться на ноги.  
После этого разговора, все трое стали говорить Джону, что ему надо бросать свою нынешнюю квартиру и возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит. Особенно упорствовал Грег, который настойчиво поднимал эту тему всякий раз, когда виделся с Джоном или с ним разговаривал. Грег знал, что Джону в этой квартире плохо. Даже Майк Стамфорд это заметил и как-то упомянул, что Джону надо вернуться "домой".  
Джон же отказывался рассматривать идею о своем возвращении. Он и так едва держался. И не представлял, как повлияет на него переезд: поможет или столкнет в пропасть. Все друзья, похоже, считали, что ему надо вернуться, но Джон признавал (исключительно перед собой), что боится этого.  
Но несмотря на это, в глубине души он начал уже сомневаться в своей правоте. Он не знал, сможет ли переехать обратно и стоит ли это делать. Он знал, что миссис Хадсон тоскует по "своим мальчикам" и возвращение хоть одного из них ее немного утешит. Но что при этом будет с квартирой, со всеми ее воспоминаниями и призраками прошлого, Джон даже не представлял. Как и свою на нее реакцию.  
Приближаясь к клинике, где работал Джон, Грег с Молли увидели, что тот стоит на улице и зашнуровывает обувь. Несмотря на туман и холод, на Джоне была лишь легкая беговая куртка, и Грег с Молли обеспокоено переглянулись.  
Перед Джоном остановились две пары ног, и он поднял взгляд. Он слышал, как они приближаются — он сейчас остро следил за окружающей обстановкой, как в те времена, когда он был моложе и на войне.  
По глазам друзей он понял, что они пришли с миссией, и перевес будет не на его стороне. Но все равно улыбнулся, увидев этих двоих вместе. Он был рад за них. Молли всем своим видом излучала уверенность, а Грег впервые за долгое время выглядел очень счастливым.  
Жена развелась с ним вскоре после... того, что произошло с Шерлоком. И в качестве удобного оправдания воспользовалась его пострадавшей карьерой. Зажатый между разводом с одной стороны и остракизмом в Ярде с другой, Грег пережил тогда свой собственный личный ад. Но все равно находил время, чтобы побыть с Джоном, когда тот чувствовал, что близок к потере рассудка.  
Молли же весь этот шквал последствий старалась тихо держаться в сторонке и не высовываться. И хотя она пыталась поддерживать отношения с Джоном, это было для нее слишком больно. Больно было видеть, как он пытается справиться с горем и какой стала его жизнь. Больно было видеть его без Шерлока.  
Но, находясь в морге, она кое-что слышала — она вела себя тихо и робко и часто могла проходить никем незамеченной. Она узнала, что происходит с Грегом, и как-то подошла просто поговорить. Они постепенно начали узнавать друг друга, и Грег обнаружил, что обо всем может поговорить с ней, и она слушает. Их дружба расцвела буйным цветом, и они все больше времени проводили вместе. Через Грега Молли смогла снова найти контакт с Джоном, и они возобновили дружбу.  
С поддержкой Молли Грег сумел остаться на службе, вытерпел отстранение и перевод на канцелярскую работу. Пока что он получал не особенно много дел, но администрация постепенно начинала все больше привлекать его к работе, тем более с появлением нового суперинтенданта.  
Грег с Молли подождали, пока Джон закончит с обувью, и Грег произнес:  
— Слушай, погоди пока с пробежкой. Иначе нам с Молли придется поднапрячься, чтобы не отставать, а мы, откровенно говоря, совершенно для этого не одеты!  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Ладно, и куда идем? — При виде удивленного лица Грега, он добавил: — Что? Я же вижу, что ты о чем-то хочешь со мной поговорить, так что уж лучше посидеть где-нибудь в тепле.  
Они устроились в кафе в конце улицы, и Молли нарушила молчание:  
— Джон, мы волнуемся за миссис Хадсон. Ты знаешь, что она болела в начале месяца. И кажется, она не так быстро восстанавливает силы, как должна бы.  
Джон молча взял чашку с кофе и из-за поднимающегося пара посмотрел на Молли. Про себя он испустил вздох, поскольку да, он все еще с опаской смотрел на перспективу переезда на Бейкер-стрит, но одновременно тоже переживал за миссис Хадсон.  
К разговору подключился Грег.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь переезжать, поскольку не уверен, что справишься... с тем, чтобы снова там находиться. И мы не пытаемся загнать тебя в угол. Но миссис Хадсон ни за что не покинет Бейкер-стрит. Она выразила это нам совершенно однозначно, — Грег некомфортно поерзал, вспоминая ее реакцию.  
Джон спрятал улыбку. Он по собственному опыту знал, как могут проходить подобные разговоры.  
— Кроме того, — запинаясь, продолжила Молли, — я не думаю, что тебе... кому-то из вас... ну, из нас, стоит быть одному, когда... ну, я просто... это будет тяжело... и... ладно, — она умолкла.  
В разговоре наступила пауза, и Молли с облегчением и благодарностью ею воспользовалась, взявшись за еду, поскольку так можно было ни на кого не смотреть. Ну почему у нее никогда не получается ничего нормально сказать, когда это действительно важно? Она почувствовала себя такой ничтожной, но потом Грег потянулся к ней под столом и сжал рукой ее пальцы. Молли для храбрости уцепилась за его руку, сделала глубокий вдох и попробовала еще раз:  
— Джон, я не знаю, как сказать правильно. Я сама не хочу в этот день быть одна, и не думаю, что тебе стоит, — говоря это, она с беспокойством смотрела Джону в лицо, не зная, как тот примет ее слова. Лицо Джона было безэмоциональной маской. — Я не знаю... не знаю, как отнесутся газеты, вытащат ли снова эту историю или не будут нас трогать, оставят в покое. Может, сам день и пройдет нормально, но следующая неделя или месяц будут труднее. Даже когда просто есть кто-то рядом, кто понимает... — она затихла. — Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать? — Ее глаза молили о понимании.  
Грег наблюдал за уставившимся в окно Джоном. Он видел, что за этим безразличным фасадом что-то происходит. И не только, так же он видел оставленную горем печать. Морщины на лице Джона были не из тех, что оставляет смех. И даже сами настоящие, искренние улыбки теперь стали редкостью. Он похудел, и на взгляд Грега заметно больше нормы. Он все время гулял или бегал, и похоже, что не слишком много ел и спал.  
Джон вздохнул и вернулся к своей тарелке. Он знал, что Грег за ним наблюдает. Он повозил еду по тарелке и потом положил вилку. Есть на самом деле не хотелось. Он снова перевел взгляд в окно, и что-то зацепило его взгляд.  
Он снова увидел ту девушку. Которая попрошайничала. Интересно, как она.  
Джон мысленно заставил себя встряхнуться и сосредоточиться на разговоре. С девушкой он разберется позже.  
Он покрутил в пальцах салфетку, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.  
— Я благодарен тебе за беспокойство, — он вскинул руку, не позволяя друзьям вмешаться. — Я знаю, что ты пытаешься помочь, и ценю это. Я тоже беспокоюсь за миссис Хадсон и уже пытался уговорить ее пожить у сестры. Да, она сказала мне, вероятно, то же самое, что вам, — при мысли о домовладелице его лицо на мгновение смягчилось.  
Но тут же снова обрело решимость.  
— Сейчас я пойду и дам вам вдвоем поужинать, как ты явно изначально планировала. Учитывая выбор одежды и туфель, твоим исходным местом назначения явно было не кафе. Но разговор с Грегом обо мне и миссис Хадсон заставил тебя свернуть в сторону и отправиться разыскивать меня в клинике.  
Грег и Молли переглянулись, осознавая, что Джон понятия не имеет, как сильно походит сейчас своей речью на Шерлока.  
— Я пробегусь, как и собирался, и еще раз все обдумаю. Это единственное, что я могу обещать, — Он вздохнул и тихо добавил: — Не могу сказать, что с нетерпением жду ближайшие пару месяцев и следующий год... и честно не знаю, какой эффект произведет на меня переезд в 221Б. Временами мне бывает настолько плохо, что почти невозможно терпеть. Но я должен продолжать жить. Именно для этого мне нужны эти прогулки и пробежки. Понимаешь? Они помогают мне выживать. С их помощью я могу "сбегать", не прикладываясь к бутылке, и как-то держаться на плаву.  
— Но Джон... — начал было Грег.  
Но Джон его прервал:  
— Нет, Грег. Мне надо еще немного это обдумать. Завтра поговорим. Я постараюсь принять какое-то решение ко времени нашего совместного ужина с миссис Хадсон.  
Грег откинулся на спинку, решив в данный момент отпустить ситуацию. Он был рад, что Джон готов серьезно обо всем подумать, и что скоро они, вероятно, получат от него ответ. Он мог лишь молиться, чтобы тот был верным.  
Джон жестом подозвал официанта и попросил принести коробку, чтобы забрать с собой еду. Упаковав ее, он натянул куртку и пожелал друзьям хорошего вечера.  
Грег и Молли смотрели, как он пересекает улицу и к кому-то подходит. Касается плеча, и человек оборачивается. Грег увидел, что это девушка, явно бездомная. Он пригляделся, и она показалась ему знакомой, но он не смог вспомнить, где ее видел. Джон несколько минут с ней поговорил, отдал коробку с едой и потом зашагал дальше по улице, быстро перейдя на бег трусцой.  
Грег задумался, чем же они обменялись, но быстро оставил эту затею, переключив все внимание на Молли. Потянувшись, он взял ее за руку, и Молли ему улыбнулась. И слегка прислонилась к его плечу, когда они за тихим разговором снова взялись за еду.  
В тот вечер Джону потребовалось много времени, чтобы вернуться с пробежки. До квартиры он добрался совершенно выжатым. И войдя, огляделся и осознал, что переезд на Бейкер-стрит не потребует от него больших усилий. Он почти не оставил в этой квартире своего отпечатка.  
Он включил маленькую прикроватную лампу и сел на постель. Внутренности завязались узлом от одной мысли о переезде. Он вздохнул, думая, как он вообще сможет находиться в квартире, везде натыкаясь взглядом на вещи Шерлока.  
Ему удавалось проживать день за днем, но существовать в мире, который, похоже, вполне жил и развивался без его лучшего друга, совершенно забыв о его существовании — это было тяжело. Он не представлял, на что будет похожа жизнь в квартире, посвященной Шерлоку.  
Джон подошел к окну и посмотрел вниз на улицу. Бездна, которую ему удавалось игнорировать большую часть времени, вновь грозила его поглотить. Боль усиливалась. А он слишком вымотался, чтобы снова идти на пробежку. Сейчас ему некуда бежать от реальности. Он прижал ладони к холодному стеклу, пытаясь силой желания отогнать растущее внутри горе.  
Он оттолкнулся от окна, на мгновение пожалев, что в доме нет виски. Потом мысленно встряхнулся, и глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом, начал шагать по комнате. В конце концов он бросился спиной на кровать и уперся взглядом в потолок. Рассеянно потер левое плечо. От холодной сырой погоды оно снова начало ныть. Джон старался _не думать_ , опустошить голову, но что бы он ни делал, перед глазами все равно вставал падающий с крыши Шерлок и его надгробный камень, и все внутренности тянуло от пустоты.  
Джон перевернулся на живот, и прижав к себе подушку, свернулся в комок. Он отчаянно надеялся, что стекающие по лицу слезы хоть немного ослабят боль.  
Ближе к утру его телом наконец завладел сон, в который быстро просочилась боль. Джон проснулся от своего крика — резонирующего на всю квартиру имени Шерлока.  
Грег, Молли и миссис Хадсон ждали Джона в выбранном в этот раз ресторане. В городе стоял туман, и ближе к вечеру начался дождь. Они болтали о пустяках, но внутри каждый волновался о Джоне, и о том, появится ли он сегодня. Несколько раз случалось, что тот пропускал еженедельные встречи, и каждый раз это означало, что с ним "немного нехорошо".  
Грег уже собирался еще раз набрать Джона, надеясь в этот раз услышать что-то, кроме голосовой почты, на которую наткнулся в последний раз, но в этот момент Джон все-таки вывернул из-за угла, и опираясь на трость, захромал к ресторану. Оказавшись внутри, он скинул промокшую куртку и повесил ее на спинку стула.  
Миссис Хадсон потянулась к нему, коснулась руки и воскликнула:  
— Джон, вы же насквозь мокрый! Почему вы никогда не пользуетесь зонтиком? Вы заболеете!  
— Признаю, у меня есть что-то вроде предубеждения насчет зонтиков, но таскать вещи с ним было бы крайне неудобно, — он глянул на сидящих напротив Грега и Молли, едва заметно кивнул и снова перенес свое внимание на миссис Хадсон.  
Когда домовладелица осознала значение его слов, у нее засияли глаза.  
— Таскать вещи? О, вы серьезно, дорогой? — выдохнула она, цепляясь за его руку. — Вы правда... вы решили... вы действительно возвращаетесь... домой?  
Джон улыбнулся ей, и хотя его лицо при этой тираде смягчилось, Молли видела, что глаза у него совсем не улыбаются — покрасневшие глаза, под которыми залегли круги. Она знала, что это верные признаки бессонных ночей. Столько раз на себе их видела.  
Грег тоже прочел состояние Джона и, кроме того, отметил дрожащие руки, когда Джон взял со стола чашку и отхлебнул кофе. Он понимал, что друг обрекает себя на огромный стресс и забеспокоился, что, может быть, их с Молли просьба была для Джона слишком неподъемной или еще преждевременной.  
Когда принесли заказ, Джон поделился, что нашел человека, который согласился взять его квартиру вместе со всей обстановкой. Поэтому единственное, что после этого от него потребовалось — это забрать оттуда свои личные вещи. Так что, к тому времени, когда он закончил оформлять бумаги и доставил вещи на Бейкер-стрит, оказалось, ему быстрее дойти сюда пешком, чем ловить такси при такой погоде.  
Молли только улыбнулась и покачала головой. Миссис Хадсон радостно щебетала о пустяках; ее настроение значительно улучшилось, когда она поняла, что Джон вернется к ней на Бейкер-стрит. Тот заметил это и слабо ей улыбнулся.  
Когда еда подошла к концу, Грег откинулся на спинку стула. И откашлялся, внезапно занервничав.  
— Обычно так не делают. Но мы с Молли... ну, в общем, нам захотелось разделить этот момент с вами, — он с улыбкой посмотрел через стол. Миссис Хадсон, кажется, на минуту растерялась, а вот в глазах Джона он буквально сразу увидел нахлынувшее понимание.  
Грег сунул одну руку в карман, а второй взял Молли за руку и полностью переключил свое внимание на нее.  
— Молли Хупер. Прошлый год был для нас всех одним из самых тяжелых. Но ты была рядом со мной от начала и до конца. Ты подбадривала меня, слушала и... ну, в общем, порой давала пинка, когда мне это было нужно. Тебе принадлежит мое сердце. Примешь ли ты мою руку? — Он открыл маленькую коробочку, где обнаружилось маленькое, но очень красивое обручальное кольцо.  
Молли остро втянула в себя воздух. Она знала, что Грег хочет попросить ее руки в присутствии миссис Хадсон и Джона, но не знала, когда он собирается это сделать. Ее глаза затуманились, она взглянула на Грега и немного судорожно выдохнула:  
— Да! О, да!  
Грег надел кольцо ей на палец и обхватил лицо обеими руками.  
— Я люблю тебя, Молли Хупер.  
Молли вспыхнула, и подняв руки, накрыла его ладони.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептала она, пылая лицом.  
Джон с улыбкой смотрел на Грега, от всего сердца радуясь за них обоих. Он глянул через стол на миссис Хадсон — она промокала глаза платочком, радостно смеясь такому повороту событий. При мысли, что друзья, которые нашли друг друга на почве их общей трагедии, могут быть настолько счастливы, Джон с улыбкой покачал головой.  
Грег с Молли, тем временем, наслаждались своим сюрпризом. Вместе они пояснили, что хотят совсем маленькую церемонию: только семья и несколько человек друзей.  
Джон с миссис Хадсон подняли тост за счастливую пару. Все вчетвером они обсудили планы и идеи на свадьбу и будущее. Расслабившись, они наслаждались празднованием, и даже Джон сумел на некоторое время забыть о своем горе.


	3. Chapter 3

После того, как Джон заново обустроился у себя в комнате на Бейкер-стрит, ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы рискнуть и зайти в гостиную. Двери в другие комнаты никто так и не открывал со времени его отъезда, и у Джона тоже не хватило духу.  
Он вошел в гостиную и включил свет. На многих поверхностях виднелся тонкий слой пыли. Миссис Хадсон явно здесь прибиралась, но не только что. При виде желтого смайлика с пулевыми дырами Джон печально улыбнулся. Он обвел комнату глазами, отмечая рассеянные по столу бумаги и виднеющиеся везде стопки книг.  
Шагнув к камину, он увидел прислоненную под окном скрипку Шерлока в раскрытом футляре и пюпитр с нотами и смычком. Его взгляд скользнул по каминной полке с черепом и пришпиленными ножом бумагами, и остановился на пустоте кресла Шерлока.  
Он опустился в свое кресло рядом с незажженным камином и остался так довольно надолго. Закрой он глаза, и легко можно было бы представить, что Шерлок вот-вот влетит в гостиную.  
Джон старался не смотреть на пустое кресло. Он почти слышал, как друг играет на своей скрипке. Он поднялся и подошел к инструменту. Протянул руку, мягко коснулся струны. Та чуть слышно ему откликнулась. Джон слабо улыбнулся и почтительно закрыл футляр, запирая его на замочки, чтобы защитить скрипку от пыли и света.  
Выпрямившись, он посмотрел в окно на пролегавшую внизу улицу, потом снова окинул взглядом комнату и к нему пришло понимание.  
Он не сможет так жить. Здесь, в этой комнате, было чересчур много Шерлока — и одновременно совершенно недостаточно. Здесь были все его вещи и каждая связана с каким-то воспоминанием, но самого Шерлока не было. Находиться в этой комнате сейчас было невозможно. Как невозможно было вновь собрать вещи и съехать или жить вот в этой вот обстановке.  
Вряд ли у него хватило бы сил разобрать вещи Шерлока. Пока еще нет. Он даже еще не мог просто побыть в этой комнате. Раздвижные двери на кухню оставались закрыты. Джон подошел к другой двери, но прежде чем выключить свет, посмотрел на стоящее у двери кресло и увидел его новыми глазами. Он заглянул для порядка на кухню и снова вернулся к креслу в гостиную.  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, дабы не разбудить миссис Хадсон, он перетащил кресло и лампу в кухню и отодвинул их вбок с прохода. После чего задернул в гостиной занавески, выключил свет и крепко закрыл туда дверь. Потом он вернулся на кухню и стал мыть посуду. Закончив, он вышел по коридору к лестнице и устало стал подниматься к себе.  
После той ночи он больше не заходил в гостиную. Основным помещением для него стала кухня. Читал он в кресле, ел и работал за столом. Вещей Шерлока здесь почти не было — миссис Хадсон убрала его научные приборы в коробки. Но Джону все равно было нелегко. Это решение не было идеальным, но жить стало в основном терпимо. А когда бытие все-таки становилось невыносимым, когда внутренний накал эмоций усиливался, Джон зашнуровывал кроссовки и выходил на улицу.  
Миссис Хадсон поначалу очень тревожилась, особенно потому что он мог уходить и глубокой ночью, но потом она вспомнила, что для него это был способ справляться с горем и решила, что до тех пор, пока он не пьет и ест, пусть и намного меньше привычного, она не станет поднимать шум.  
Продолжая настаивать, что она домовладелица, а не домработница, миссис Хадсон, тем не менее, помогала Джону по хозяйству: иногда ходила для него в магазин и порой готовила. По возвращении из клиники Джон обычно спускался к ней в квартиру, и они вместе ужинали. Иногда они некоторое время что-то смотрели по телевизору. Но потом Джон неизменно поднимался к себе переодеться, и затем миссис Хадсон слышала, как он снова спускается вниз — его кроссовки слегка поскрипывали на деревянных ступеньках — и уходит на улицу.  
В первую годовщину смерти Шерлока местом встречи четверых друзей стал маленький итальянский ресторанчик в театральном районе Лондона, слегка в стороне от больших магистралей. Таксист затормозил у маленькой боковой улочки, и Джон подал миссис Хадсон руку, чтобы помочь ей выбраться из машины. Не успело такси отъехать, как подкатило еще одно, с Грегом и Молли. Джон улыбнулся им, взял миссис Хадсон под руку и повел всех к ресторану. Уже у входа он обернулся к Грегу с Молли и заявил: "Вы полюбите это местечко", после чего протянул руку и открыл дверь.  
Их тут же поприветствовал молодой человек в белой рубашке и черных слаксах, который сразу провел их к столику в углу зала. Пока им ставили воду и несли свежий хлеб, друзья успели оглядеться и понять, что они не единственные посетители. Зал наполнял тихий гул голосов, а аромат домашней итальянской еды заставлял ощутить истинный голод.  
— Джон, как ты нашел это место? — спросила Молли. — Здесь так мило!  
— На одной из пробежек, перед самым переездом. Я просто бежал по улице, — тихо ответил тот. — Это была не особенно хорошая ночь, и у меня свело ногу.  
Джон скривился при воспоминании.  
— Я завернул за угол и прислонился к стене, думая, как мне теперь добираться до квартиры — даже с учетом трости, все равно идти было паршиво. В тот момент рядом открылась задняя дверь кухни, и оттуда вышел человек, чтобы выкинуть что-то в мусорный бак. Он увидел меня и замер, но быстро понял, что я страдаю от боли и помог пройти в дом, через кухню в столовую.  
Его жена бросила на меня один взгляд и решила, что меня нужно покормить, — Джон хихикнул при воспоминании. — Она не позволила мне даже взглянуть на меню. Я поговорил с ней и ее мужем, поболтал с их сынишкой и расслабился. А когда, в конце концов, опустил взгляд, то осознал, что очистил свою тарелку.  
С тех пор я много раз сюда возвращался.  
— Ну, я рада, что хоть кому-то удалось добиться, чтобы вы все доели, молодой человек, — сказала миссис Хадсон.  
При виде лица Джона Молли захихикала. В этот момент принесли меню. Джон попытался было наградить Молли сердитым взглядом, но ничего не смог поделать и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Пока остальные изучали меню, Джон сражался с волной поднимающихся внутри эмоций. Он изо всех сил пытался как-то примириться с тем, что сидит сейчас в ресторане со своими друзьями, практически с семьей, а его лучшего друга с ними нет. Это было слишком "нормально", и Джон едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить и не кинуться куда глаза глядят.  
В этот момент он ощутил прикосновение к своей руке и вздрогнул. Поднял взгляд и увидел, что рядом стоит Марко. Серебристые волосы итальянца слабо поблескивали в неярком освещении зала, а карие глаза светились настоящим теплом. Марко несколько секунд сияюще смотрел на Джона, а потом схватил за руку и несколько раз энергично пожал.  
— Джон, ты вернулся! Я смотрю, и друзей с собой привел! О, Анна будет так счастлива, ты и представить себе не можешь!  
Джон представил Марко друзьям, которых несколько озадачил полученный Джоном столь теплый прием. Хотя Грег порадовался, видя, что напряжение друга немного спало.  
Джон же оглядел легкую скученность в зале и поинтересовался:  
— Марко, а Анна не может сейчас оторваться от кухни? Мне бы хотелось ее рекомендаций.  
Улыбка Марко стала еще шире, он хлопнул Джона по плечу и растворился на кухне.  
Спустя несколько мгновений оттуда бойко вырвалась женщина, на ходу вытирая руки о перекинутое через плечо полотенце. У нее была гладкая прическа: волосы с проседью собраны в аккуратный пучок. Женщина быстрыми шагами направилась прямиком к Джону, и он даже не успел подняться с места, как она уже расцеловала его в обе щеки.  
— О, я так рада тебя видеть, Джон, мой мальчик! Ты что-то давно у нас не появлялся. Мы по тебе скучали. А ты привел с собой и друзей. Просто замечательно!  
У Джона заалели уши от столь экспансивного приветствия. Он слегка кашлянул.  
— Спасибо, Анна. Очень приятно сюда вернуться. Но мне нужна твоя помощь. Хотелось бы твоей рекомендации по выбору блюд. Или, еще лучше, может, ты удивишь нас каким-нибудь своим творением?  
Лицо Анны осветилось улыбкой.  
— Предоставь это мне, Джон, — ответила она, плавно подхватывая со стола меню.  
Она ушла, а Марко наклонился к нему и шепнул:  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, как ты ее порадовал. Она обожает составлять для кого-то меню!  
И он убежал к другим посетителям.  
Грег перегнулся через столик:  
— Тебя всегда _насколько_ восторженно здесь приветствуют?  
Джон слегка покраснел и хихикнул:  
— Да, Наверное. Обычно я сажусь с ними возле кухни. Думаю, они почти меня усыновили, а их сын Энтони очень любит, когда я помогаю ему с домашними заданиями. Хотя он настолько смышленый, что помощь ему почти не требуется. Думаю, ему просто нравится вытягивать из меня рассказы об армии и работе врача.  
Друзья засмеялись и расслабились, а официанты, тем временем, уже понесли им блюда.  
К тому времени, когда все откинулись на спинки стульев, даже Джон сам себе удивился, сколько он съел.  
Из кухни появились Анна и Марко, они взяли от соседнего стола пару стульев и подсели к приканчивающим десерт друзьям.  
Миссис Хадсон воскликнула, обращаясь к Анне:  
— Давно не пробовала таких вкусных блюд! Не могу выразить, как мне понравилось!  
Остальные тут же начали ей вторить, а Джон откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Анну и Марко: они буквально светились гордостью и удовольствием. Он уж не сомневался, что решение пойти сегодня именно сюда было правильным.  
В этот момент из задней комнаты к ним вышел мальчик. Невысокий, с серьезным взглядом, но при виде Джона его глаза зажглись удовольствием. Он был точной копией Анны — те же черные глаза и быстрая улыбка.  
Он подошел к столику, и Марко его представил.  
— Энтони, иди сюда, дай посмотреть, как поживает твое плечо, — позвал Джон.  
Лестрейд смотрел, как осторожно Джон исследует руку мальчика, когда тот вытащил ее из слинга — как аккуратно проверяет плечо и объем движений. Грег спросил у Энтони, что произошло.  
Энтони отвел глаза:  
— Я повредил плечо, вывихнул в школе.  
Джон помог ему заново зафиксировать в слинге руку и потом поднял согнутым пальцем лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
Тихо проговорил:  
— Помни то, что я тебе обещал. Когда плечо заживет, я помогу тебе еще с парой-тройкой вещей, кроме домашнего задания, ты понял?  
Энтони застенчиво кивнул, а Джон глянул на Марко и Анну.  
— А пока, молодой человек, — намеренно легким тоном добавил Джон, — вы поносите слинг еще недельку, чтобы получше зажили мышцы и сухожилия. Я тебя еще потом осмотрю. Будь с плечом поосторожнее.  
— Да, сэр.  
Марко и Анна отослали сына, а тот, уходя, крикнул:  
— Рад был вас повидать! Не могу дождаться, когда вы снова придете, доктор Джон!  
Прежде чем уйти, мальчик еще раз бросил взгляд в сторону Джона, и его глаза вспыхнули восхищенным обожанием перед тем, кого он явно считал героем.  
Когда Энтони растворился в глубине дома, Анна подалась вперед и сжала руку Джона.  
— Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь для Энтони и как о нем заботишься. Он обожает тебя, только и говорит, что хочет стать доктором. И я очень благодарна тебе за готовность помочь и с другими вещами тоже, — она улыбнулась ему, потом встала и отправилась на кухню доделывать свою работу.  
Марко остался с ними подольше: пододвинул стул и поудобнее устроил на нем свою коренастую фигуру. Увидев в глазах Грега безмолвный вопрос, он пояснил:  
— Хулиганы в школе. Они так его изводят, что иногда он просто боится идти в школу. Мы разрешили ему не ходить, пока плечо не заживет, он занимается дома.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Когда я научу его паре-тройке приемов, ему не о чем будет волноваться. Не считая звонка из школы. Но в этом случае они, может, наконец обратят внимание на происходящее.  
Марко улыбнулся ему, но с первыми же словами улыбка исчезла:  
— Я знаю, почему вы здесь, — он посмотрел каждому из друзей в глаза. — Я знаю, что сегодня за день. И если никто в этом городе больше об этом не помнит, то я помню. Как и Анна. Мы однажды встречали его. Шерлока Холмса.  
Грег качнулся назад на стуле, Молли крепко стиснула его руку, а миссис Хадсон тихо ахнула. Грег услышал, как Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух и ненадолго задержал дыхание. Грег рискнул бросить на него взгляд: лицо Джона при имени друга побелело, а глаза заблестели от слез, которым он не желал позволить пролиться.  
Марко тоже увидел выражение лица Джона, без колебаний протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Это случилось около дома моей матушки. Мы с матушкой и Анной вышли за покупками, и на обратном пути уже у самого дома услышали за спиной быстрый топот. Я обернулся через плечо и увидел, что за нами несутся двое мужчин. Внезапно из разделявшего нас с ними переулка кто-то выпрыгнул, и следующее, что я осознал: один из бежавших лежит на земле без движения, а второй улепетывает обратно. Но далеко он не ушел, какой-то человек набросился на него и повалил на землю, — он с улыбкой добавил: — Вероятно, это был ты, Джон.  
Я начал благодарить нашего первого спасителя, но он обернулся и произнес: "Не за что. Вы просто оказались не в том месте и не в то время". Потом он стремительно развернулся, и взметнув полами черного пальто, побежал нагонять второго мужчину... тебя... и растворился в глубине улицы.  
Я узнал, кто он такой из газет и потом следил за его историей. И я помню дату.  
Он был хороший человек, Шерлок Холмс. Я не верю тому, что пишут газеты, и мне на это плевать, — сообщил Марко. — Он был хороший человек, — повторил он.  
И, посмотрев на Джона, Марко дружески сжал его плечо.  
— Ты тоже хороший человек, Джон. Я узнал тебя в ту же ночь, когда мы познакомились, но тогда было не время и не место что-то об этом говорить. Но сегодня... ну, в общем, я не мог не сказать. Для меня честь подавать сегодня тебе и твоим друзьям в его память.  
Он встал и добавил:  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что тебе здесь всегда будут рады.  
С этими словами Марко отвесил короткий поклон, развернулся и ушел обратно на кухню, оставляя после себя ошеломленное молчание.

Неделю спустя, когда Джон шел на работу, у него зазвонил мобильник.  
— Грег...  
— Джон. Чем сегодня занимаешься? — голос Грега был слегка запыхающийся.  
— В данный момент на работу иду, — сообщил Джон, заворачивая за угол.  
— Успеешь вернуться к вечерним новостям? — уточнил Грег.  
— Да, но я больше не интересуюсь новостями — хоть по ТВ, хоть в газетах,— с ноткой горечи ответил Джон.  
В наушнике раздался вдох Грега.  
— Я знаю, Джон. Я понимаю. Но это важно. Ты можешь сегодня вечером глянуть новости? Только не на работе. Дома.  
Джон замедлил шаги, хмурясь такому тону.  
— В чем дело, Грег? Что случилось?  
— Больше, чем я могу тебе сказать, друг. И если скажу, ты мне ни за что не поверишь. Меня оповестили, что как раз к вечерним новостям будет выпущена важная информация, — его голос зазвучал немного приглушенно: фоновые звуки усилились, и он прикрыл трубку ладонью. — Я даже этого не должен был тебе говорить, но я хочу быть уверен, что ты не окажешься совсем не подготовлен.  
— Грег...  
— Прости, друг. Мне пора, иначе суперинтендант будет рвать и метать. Ты просто... посмотри, а я приду как только смогу, или если не смогу вырваться, то позвоню.  
Джон вздохнул, хотя его беспокойство только усилилось.  
— Ладно. Я вернусь домой и посмотрю. Мне проследить, чтобы и миссис Хадсон тоже увидела этот выпуск?  
— Да, пожалуйста, Джон.  
— Хорошо. Скоро поговорим, — Джон сунул мобильник в карман, уже подходя к клинике.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, — улыбнулась ему девушка в приемной.  
— Доброе утро, Элизабет.  
— У нас сегодня все забито, — извиняющимся тоном сообщила она.  
Джон понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Дай мне пять минут, и я буду готов включиться в работу.  
Элизабет согласно махнула рукой и сняла трубку зазвонившего телефона.  
Запихнув разговор с Грегом на задворки сознания, Джон распаковался в кабинете и включил стоящий на столе компьютер. Потом вызвал по внутренней связи Элизабет и сообщил ей, что готов к первому пациенту.  
День пролетел быстро. Часто попадались пациенты, сражавшиеся с гриппом, который сейчас распространялся по всему Лондону. Джон мало что мог им предложить, не считая указания побольше пить, отдыхать и принимать жаропонижающие. К концу дня, когда он занимался необходимой бумажной работой, неожиданно раздался стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — крикнул Джон. Он откинулся на спинку стула и вытянул ноги под столом  
В кабинет просунул голову доктор Эшвелл.  
— Доктор Ватсон, вы можете идти. В коридоре пусто. Так что шагайте быстрее, пока можете, молодой человек! — весело блеснули карие глаза доктора, который переступил порог кабинета.  
Джон еще раз потянулся и, вставая на ноги, улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ценю, что сообщили. — Он глянул на часы. — Мне действительно надо домой.  
Доктор Эшвелл усмехнулся.  
— О, вечернее свидание!  
— Нет, сэр, просто друг попросил оказать услугу. Я обещал ему. И кроме того, мне нужно помочь кое с чем домовладелице, — Джон решил, что можно приукрасить правду, это никому не повредит. Грег действительно выражал ему просьбу посмотреть новости и передать то же самое миссис Хадсон. В совокупности и то, и другое вполне можно было считать вышеописанной услугой и помощью домовладелице.  
— Тогда ступайте, доктор Ватсон. Желаю хорошо провести вечер. Увидимся через несколько дней, — доктор Эшвелл развернулся и направился к выходу, его седые волосы вспыхнули в свете потолочных ламп.  
Джон улыбнулся вслед коллеге, который пошел дальше по коридору. Звук его голоса — он заговорил с медсестрой — смешивался с постукиванием трости.  
Покинув клинику и направляясь на Бейкер-стрит, Джон подумал, что ему очень повезло, что Стамфорд замолвил за него словечко, и он получил эту работу. У доктор Эшвелла были строгие порядки, но он был добр и справедлив. Он считал сотрудников почти что своими родными и отнесся к Джону с большим пониманием и сочувствием, а иногда и направлял твердой рукой, если требовалось.  
Чем ближе Джон подходил к Бейкер-стрит, тем с большей тревогой вспоминал утренний звонок Грега. Открыв дверь, он крикнул миссис Хадсон, что он уже дома.  
— О, привет, дорогой. Проголодался? — спросила она, выглядывая из своей квартиры.  
— Нет, спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Просто был долгий день, хочется дать отдых ногам. И мне звонил Грег, просил передать, что в вечерних новостях будет что-то для нас интересное.  
— Но что? — заволновалась миссис Хадсон.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Не представляю. Грег просто позвонил мне, когда я утром шел на работу, и спросил, будет ли у меня возможность посмотреть новости. И больше ничего объяснить не смог.  
— Хорошо, дорогой. Тогда я пойду включу. Если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно, просто крикни, — миссис Хадсон коротко обняла его, поцеловала в щечку и суетливо убежала в свою квартиру.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джон слышал тихое бормотание — миссис Хадсон включила телевизор. Он слегка улыбнулся, перешагнул порог кухни и включил свет.  
Потом развернулся и включил свой телевизор, который стоял на маленьком столике у стены, рядом с дверью на лестницу. Проверив, что выбрал верный канал, Джон схватил чайник, наполнил его водой и включил, намериваясь выпить чашечку чая.  
Сам он тем временем вышел на лестничную площадку, чтобы повесить куртку на вешалку, потом вновь вернулся на кухню и залил кипятком ждущий в кружке чайный пакетик. Уселся в стоящее в углу кресло и стал ждать новостей, гадая, о чем мог говорить Грег.

Двадцать минут спустя Джон сидел в кресле, уставившись в пустой экран телевизора. Зазвонил мобильник, и Джон вздрогнул всем телом. Он схватив со стола телефон и уже собирался ответить, предполагая, что это Грег, но посмотрел на экран и понял, что номер ему незнаком.  
Джон подобрался, готовый услышать что угодно.  
— Джон Ватсон.  
— Доктор Ватсон, это сержант Донован. Мне нужно с вами увидеться — всего на несколько минут, если позволите. Обещаю, я не займу много времени.  
Джон стиснул челюсти и сжал в руке мобильник. Но вспомнив, что видел в новостях, он заставил себя вежливо ответить:  
— Вы можете приехать. Но у меня мало времени.  
Сержант Донован издала тихий вздох облегчения.  
— Я как раз в паре кварталов от Бейкер-стрит. Сейчас подъеду.  
Джон ничего не ответил и повесил трубку. И немного потерянно застыл посреди кухни.  
Чуть подумав, он спустился вниз, чтобы сразу отпереть дверь. Ему не хотелось, чтобы миссис Хадсон обрушила на голову Салли метлу, какой бы забавной ни была эта перспектива.  
Прибывшая Салли несла в руке небольшой "дипломат", так что Джон придержал для нее дверь и пошел вперед нее вверх по лестнице. На площадке второго этажа он задержался и жестом показал на дверь кухни.  
Джон испытал мрачное удовлетворение, когда Салли распахнула глаза, осознавая, что это единственная часть квартиры, которой он пользуется. Джон прошел мимо нее на кухню, взял свою кружку с чаем и сел за стол. Жестом показал на другой стул и поинтересовался, зачем она пришла.  
Салли села, с трудом переглотнула и спросила:  
— Вы видели пресс-конференцию?  
Увидев его кивок, она облегченно выдохнула от того, что ей не придется вводить его в курс дела.  
— Тогда я постараюсь, насколько возможно, быть максимально краткой. Но вы, как никто, заслуживаете знать, что за этим стояло.  
Не доверяя своему голосу, Джон усталым жестом показал ей продолжать.  
— Мы с Андерсоном стали копаться в старых делах, которые раскрывал Холмс. Просто не знали, что еще можем сделать. Андерсон изучал судебные ответы, а я пересматривала все прочие документы. Потом мы обнаружили, что работаем над одним и тем же и решили объединиться, стали изучать каждое дело вместе.  
Джон неотрывно смотрел себе на руки, крепко сжимая кружку с чаем, но когда Салли остановилась, он поднял голову.  
Донован на мгновение встретилась с ним глазами и снова опустила взгляд на стол, испещренный какими-то пятнами и следами кислоты.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила:  
— Потом мы поняли, что если так и будем обнаруживать одно и то же в каждом деле, нам никто не поверит.  
Джон фыркнул. Плечи Салли напряглись, но она знала, что заслужила весь его гнев до капли.  
— Вы понимаете, о чем я. — Она вздохнула. — Мы из команды Лестрейда. Чтобы нам поверили, нам нужна была поддержка со стороны — от тех, кого не было при расследованиях Холмса. Или как минимум не из команды Лестрейда.  
Мы... еще мы стали обнаруживать, что кое-что из ключевой информации начало исчезать.  
— Исчезать? О чем вы? — против своей воли заинтересовался Джон.  
— В делах, которые мы уже просмотрели. Иногда мы возвращались к ним за какими-то сведениями — чтобы подтвердить что-то по другому делу или просто еще раз проверить, а информации там не оказывалось. Но мы-то знали, что она там была, когда мы смотрели эти дела в первый раз.  
Мы втянули в свое расследование эксперта-криминалиста Хопкинса — Андерсон слышал, как тот в комнате отдыха яростно защищал Холмса. Кроме того, я еще нашла Брэдстрита, нового детектива, которого взяли где-то за два месяца до этого как... эм... — Салли умолкла.  
Пытаясь скрыть отчего-то задрожавшие руки, она зарылась в "дипломат" у себя на коленях.  
— Мы стали изучать дела со всей возможной скоростью, какую только смогли развить вчетвером — и сканировали все, чего еще не было в электронном виде: каждую улику, каждый отчет, каждую фотографию, сохраняя их на всякий случай в разных местах. Потом мы пришли в послерабочее время к Лестрейду и спросили, когда он начал работать с Холмсом. После чего собрали все дела Холмса с самого начала, опережая возможное исчезновение информации.  
Салли вытащила из "дипломата" внешний жесткий диск и положила его посреди стола, между собой и Джоном.  
— Здесь все. Все дела. Все доказательства. Все материалы. Все наше исследование и перекрестная сверка. Все показания свидетелей. Они все здесь, — она смолкла и потом добавила: — Там даже есть цифровые записи некоторых его дедукций — Лестрейд начал их записывать, потому что не успевал за таким быстрым фактоизвержением.  
Все данные сохранены у нас на всякий случай в разных местах, но теперь, когда мы предали их огласке, я сомневаюсь, что исчезновения улик продолжатся. Мы так и не смогли проследить, кто залезал в папки и забирал оттуда критически важные данные. Но тот, кто это делал, прекрасно сознавал, что именно забирает. Они точно знали, что именно нужно извлечь, чтобы стало казаться, что Холмс фальсифицирует, а не раскрывает дела.  
Салли мрачно улыбнулась.  
— К своему несчастью, они не знали, как далеко мы зашли и какие дела просматривали, и в результате здорово от нас отстали. И к тому времени, когда мы начали составлять первый отчет для суперинтенданта, они все прекратили, осознав, что если продолжат, мы их поймаем.  
По-прежнему глядя себе на руки, Салли заговорила так тихо, что Джону пришлось напрячься, чтобы услышать ее в тишине квартиры:  
— Я знаю, что уже слишком поздно. И знаю, что меня не должно здесь быть... потому что вы не хотите меня видеть. Это вы должны были бы выступать в новостях сегодня, не я. Но я сожалею. Я искренне думала... я имею в виду, когда девочка закричала... и потом, когда я посмотрела фотографии с места преступления... у меня просто не укладывалось в голове, что кто-то вообще может так быстро все сопоставить. И я подумала, что он, должно быть, это как-то подстроил.  
Потом я просмотрела все еще раз. После... после того, как стало слишком поздно. Мне понадобилось много времени. Слишком много. Но я увидела все проведенные им связи.  
Я знаю, что это слишком мало и слишком поздно, но самое меньшее, что я могла, мы могли... это постараться очистить его имя... Доказать, что Ричард Брук был фальшивкой, а Мориарти действительно существовал. Его маленькая история развалилась намного быстрее того срока, что понадобился нам, чтобы аккумулировать достаточно информации и доказать невиновность Холмса.  
Она потянулась через стол и толкнула жесткий диск по направлению к Джону.  
— Мы... Мы хотим, чтобы он был у вас, все эти файлы. Там многое из времени до вас, до того, как вы стали... его другом.  
Не будь Джон так оглушен и потрясен событиями этого вечера, он бы поклялся, что в глазах Салли стоят слезы.  
— Есть столько дел, где вы были вместе, которые он раскрывал, а вы никогда не описывали... Не знаю, захотите ли вы еще когда-нибудь это делать... Но теперь у вас есть все, что нужно... если вы когда-нибудь захотите снова писать. О нем.  
Джон безмолвно покачал головой, но дрожащими пальцами потянул к себе диск.  
Салли поднялась на ноги и заколебалась. На миг снова опустила взгляд в пол.  
Потом она сделала глубокий вдох и перевела взгляд на Джона:  
— Простите меня. Я знаю, что уже слишком поздно. Но я прошу прощения за то, что я сделала, за то что произошло... за все. Я... сама найду дверь. Спасибо, что впустили меня.  
Она вышла из кухни и направилась к лестнице. Взявшись рукой за перила, она в последний раз оглянулась к квартире, бывшей домом Шерлоку Холмсу. Ее взгляд остановился на Джоне, который сидел в тусклом свете кухни и сжимал в руках жесткий диск. По его лицу текли слезы.  
Внезапно Салли бесповоротно осознала, что Шерлок Холмс не просто лишил себя жизни. Он так же искалечил жизнь своего друга.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, она шепотом произнесла слова, которыми сегодня закончила пресс-конференцию:  
— Я верю в Шерлока Холмса.

После ухода Салли Джон еще долго сидел в прострации, не замечая ни того, что до боли сжимает в руке жесткий диск, ни того, что по его щекам текут слезы.  
Его ошеломило то, что он увидел на пресс-конференции. Донован прочла свое заготовленное заявление и при поддержке молчаливого Андерсона предоставила прессе возможность задавать вопросы. Рядом так же сидели Хопкинс и Брэдстрит, и Донован большей частью перенаправляла вопросы к ним, нежели отвечала сама.  
Это был умный ход, поскольку они с Андерсоном тесно сотрудничали с Лестрейдом, который, в свою очередь, больше всех работал с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Они обнародовали все имеющиеся у них доказательства, что Ричард Брук был фальшивкой, созданной лишь для того, чтобы дискредитировать Шерлока. Они поделились тем, что Мориарти нашли покончившим с собой на той крыше. Они выпустили официальный релиз для всех печатных изданий с подробным описанием большинства раскрытых Шерлоком дел, чтобы доказать что он все их действительно раскрывал.  
Джона потрясло, что не кто-нибудь, а именно Донован с Андерсоном стали докапываться до подноготной, чтобы доказать не вину Шерлока, а его невиновность.  
Джону стало легче от того, что имя Шерлока теперь наконец очищено, но всколыхнувшиеся при этом воспоминания причиняли такую боль, что он понимал: посмотреть те файлы на жестком диске он пока что еще не сможет. Он сидел так довольно долго, не обращая внимания на телефон, в какой-то момент известивший его о новом сообщении. И даже не услышал, как тот позвонил и как потом раздался сигнал о новом голосовом сообщении. Он просто сидел в кресле, позволив себе потеряться в воспоминаниях.  
Вырвавшись наконец из сумасшедшего дома под названием "Ярд", Грег обнаружил, что репортеры оккупировали и крыльцо дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит. Он пригрозил арестовать их за преследование, и они в конце концов разошлись, а Грег зашел в дом. Не увидев свечения за полупрозрачными окошками двери миссис Хадсон, он понял, что она уже легла спать.  
Грег посмотрел вверх на лестницу, увидел пробивающийся оттуда свет и стал тихо подниматься по ступенькам, чтобы посмотреть, как там Джон.  
Добравшись до площадки второго этажа, он негромко позвал:  
— Джон. Джон?  
Потом он вгляделся в кухонный проем, и у него упало сердце.  
Джон лежал головой на столе, с чашкой остывшего чая у локтя. Его лицо было мокрым от слез, которые до сих пор иногда сбегали по щекам даже во сне. Грег заметил, что руки доктора крепко сжимают тот самый жесткий диск, который Донован планировала ему отдать. Судя по тому, что диск был у Джона, он должен был ее впустить хоть на пару минут.  
— О Джон, — прошептал Грег, обходя вокруг стола.  
Положив руку на плечо друга, он разбудил его и отвел наверх.  
Откинув на постели одеяло и простыни, он усадил Джона на край кровати и расшнуровал его обувь. Джон не делал попыток помочь, но и не сопротивлялся. И смирно послушался, когда Грег сказал ему ложиться.  
Грег накрыл его одеялом. Единственное, что Джон отказался делать — это выпускать из рук жесткий диск. Грег не стал его заставлять. Он устало вздохнул и направился к двери, выключив по пути свет, как Джон внезапно заговорил — впервые за все время его визита:  
— Грег, не мог бы ты... остаться? Совсем ненадолго. Я не хочу... быть сейчас один, — голос Джона был едва выше шепота и прерывался сдавленными глотками воздуха во время попыток взять под контроль эмоции.  
Слабый свет с лестницы мало что позволял увидеть, но Грег вернулся в комнату и включил на письменном столе небольшую лампу. Джон лежал с закрытыми глазами, но по щекам его текли слезы, и он сжимал челюсти в ожидании ответа Грега.  
Плечи Джона зримо расслабились, когда он услышал, что Грег схватил стоящий у стола потрепанный стул и подтащил к кровати.  
— Конечно, приятель. Столько, сколько понадобится.  
Грег устроился на своем стуле, а Джон выставил из-под одеяла свободную от жесткого диска руку. Грег вытянул свою и взял его ладонь.  
Джон сжал его пальцы и прошептал:  
— Спасибо.  
Потом он отпустил руку Грега и свернулся в комок, борясь со слезами, пока усталость не взяла верх и не утянула его в глубокий сон.  
Грег провел рукой по седым волосам, потом скинул обувь, положил ноги на край кровати и откинулся на спинку стула. Выключив свет, он всю ночь нес свою вахту. К счастью, Джон за день так вымотался, что спал без каких-то очевидных снов. Его крепко сбитая фигура оставалась съеженной под одеялом без какого-либо движения. Под конец Грег тоже на пару часов задремал, и проснулся с ломотой во всем теле.  
— Я слишком стар для этого, — пробормотал он себе, и потягиваясь, услышал доносящиеся снизу негромкие звуки домашней возни из квартиры домовладелицы.  
Грег встал, тихо закрыл шторы, чтобы Джон смог проспать максимально подольше, и с туфлями в руке выскользнул из комнаты. Он в последний раз оглянулся на дремлющего друга и пошел вниз по лестнице.  
Грег заглянул к миссис Хадсон и быстро с ней позавтракал. Удовлетворенный тем, что на Бейкер-стрит все в норме, насколько это возможно при таких обстоятельствах, он покинул дом 221 и позвонил Молли, сообщая, что едет домой.  
Скользнув на сидение машины, он подумал о прошедшем годе. Они с Молли, Джоном и миссис Хадсон стали одной семьей, и никто никогда не убедит его в обратном. Не после того, что они вместе пережили. Он кивнул и махнул рукой двоим личностям, устроившимся напротив 221Б с явным намерением попрошайничать. Он знал, что на самом деле они тут за всем приглядывают. Он улыбнулся еще одной пришедшей ему мысли. Они стали семьей, которая неожиданно приросла некоторыми членами "Бездомной сети". Семья у них была нестандартная, но, тем не менее, это была семья.


	4. Chapter 4

Отправившись наконец с работы домой, Джон издал вздох облегчения. День был долгий, и несмотря на середину лета, в этом году холодный. Сезон простуд и гриппа, казалось, никогда не кончится.  
Надеясь, что после хорошей растяжки идти будет легче, Джон двигался с максимальной скоростью, которую позволяла нога. После почти недели непрерывных дождей, он был рад чистому небу. Кроме того, сырость и холод плохо действовали на его ногу. Низкие облака роняли дождевые капли на промокший город, а Джон ощущал себя словно в душной ловушке.  
Войдя к себе в спальню, он хлопнулся на кровать и несколько минут пялился в потолок, просто отдыхая душой и телом. Потом выбрался из своей рабочей одежды и натянул кроссовки. Перед уходом он дважды проверил, что пистолет заряжен и с полной обоймой, и убрал его назад в карман куртки.  
Он никогда не покидал квартиру, не захватив с собой пистолета. Как-то раз выскочил без него, и хотя, в общем-то, смог себя защитить, больная нога крепко ему мешала. Он не желал, чтобы его еще раз застали врасплох.  
Выйдя на улицу, он еще раз сделал растяжку и перешел на бег. И сразу понял, что долгой пробежки этим вечером не получится.  
Он отбросил все мысли и сконцентрировался на беге. На некоторое время вошел в ритм, но потом протесты ноги стали настолько сильны, что он уже не мог их игнорировать, так что перешел на шаг и отдышался. Какое-то время он просто шел куда-то без всякой цели.  
Над городским шумом воспарил звон забренчавших в чашке монет. Джон слабо улыбнулся и пошел на звук. По мере приближения он различил и голос девушки, просившей милостыню.

* * *

Джон подошел и прислонился рядом к низкой стене. Девушка поглядела на него и улыбнулась, одновременно выискивая в его лице подсказку насчет его самочувствия.  
— Хорошо сегодня? — спросила она, хотя в этом и не было нужды.  
— Бывало и лучше, — ответил Джон. — Как последние дни, Фиби?  
— Мокро, — прямо заявила она.  
Джон слегка улыбнулся, и Фиби с удовлетворением услышала, как он даже слабо хихикнул.  
Она вспомнила, как впервые с ним повстречалась.

На самом деле это была не первая их встреча, но именно тогда она впервые смогла перехватить человека, который бросал ей в чашку больше, чем остальные. К тому времени она уже осознала, что один мужчина довольно часто ходит по улицам в ее районе. Вечерами, когда особо свирепствовала погода, Фиби удавалось различить черную куртку и песочного цвета волосы. Или руку с часами, которые она быстро запомнила.  
Джон старался держаться в тени толпы, но она поредела как раз рядом с девушкой, и та его увидела. Увидела, схватила за запястье и оттащила в сторонку с оживленной улицы. Джон со стыдом уставился на свои ботинки.  
— Почему?  
— Почему, что? — спросил он.  
Она протянула ему деньги, которые он пытался кинуть ей в кружку.  
Он слегка покраснел:  
— Я хотел помочь, хотя бы в плохую погоду, когда могу, когда у меня есть лишние деньги, и я... я узнал вас... — он смолк.  
Она несколько секунд молча на него смотрела. Решив не спрашивать, откуда он ее знает, она просто покачала головой и попыталась вернуть ему деньги.  
Он попятился.  
— Нет. Они — ваши. Если не хотите взять их себе, отдайте кому-нибудь, кто сможет найти им применение, — с этими словами он развернулся и зашагал прочь, едва не срываясь на бег, но девушка крикнула ему вслед:  
— Подождите!  
Он остановился, но не обернулся.  
— Я... спасибо. Но вам необязательно это делать...  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на нее взглядом, который она не могла расшифровать.  
— Обязательно.  
Развернувшись, он рванул с места и быстро исчез за углом.

Он так и продолжал появляться во время плохой погоды. Хотя больше уже не прятался в толпе. Время от времени девушке удавалось втянуть его в разговор. Она узнала, что он — врач. Он узнал, что она живет на улице уже почти четыре года.  
Однажды, в один очень горький день, она остановила его, не дав бросить деньги ей в кружку. Пристально за ним наблюдая, поскольку неизвестно было, как он отреагирует, она легко положила руку на рукав его куртки.  
— Вы ведь были его другом, да?  
Он замер. Бесстрастно посмотрел на нее — хотя перед тем, как упало "забрало", в его глазах мелькнул намек на какую-то эмоцию. Фиби узнала ее — это было желание обороняться.  
— Думаю, я вас помню. Он приходил ко мне под мост Ватерлоо с запиской для Сети бездомных, прося кого-то найти. Вы были тогда с ним. И потом тоже — когда я вернулась на Бейкер-стрит с ответом. Вы были его другом.  
Он коротко кивнул.  
— Я так и думала, — сказала она, хотя ей и не требовалось этого кивка, чтобы понять ответ. — Меня зовут Фиби.  
Она протянула ему руку.  
Он посмотрел на нее, потом на протянутую руку и снова поднял взгляд к лицу. Потом наконец пожал ей руку и произнес:  
— Джон. Доктор Джон Ватсон.  
— Доктор Ватсон, — она осеклась, увидев в его глазах растущую подозрительность. — Я благодарна вам за помощь, которую вы готовы мне предложить в плохую погоду. Но я знаю как минимум одного человека, которому сегодня эта помощь нужна больше, чем мне. От меня она ничего не возьмет. Но если деньги кинут ей в плошку из проходящей толпы...  
Лицо Джона посветлело, хмурый взгляд немного смягчился.  
— Вам не обязательно это делать, но я не знаю, каким еще образом ей помочь.  
— Она не потратит на наркотики или алкоголь? — спросил он.  
Фиби покачала головой,  
— Я ее знаю. Она из Сети бездомных. А тот, кто хочет быть частью Сети, обязан оставаться чистым. Ей просто нужно немного денег, чтобы продержаться пару ночей в приюте и купить немного еды. Она приболела, и ей нельзя в такую погоду оставаться на улице.  
Джон кивнул и лишь спросил:  
— Где?  
Фиби назвала квартал, и Джон зашагал в нужном направлении.  
— Постойте! Вы забыли вот это, — Фиби протянула деньги, которые он сегодня ей дал.  
Но Джон не остановился, а лишь крикнул через плечо, прежде чем исчезнуть из виду:  
— Я знаю!

Осознав, что Джон ее о чем-то спрашивает. Фиби рывком вышла из воспоминаний. Он смотрел на нее с тревогой и примесью веселья.  
Фиби слегка тряхнула головой.  
— Простите, я была за миллион миль. Я в порядке. Правда.  
Сузив глаза, Джон с минуту смотрел на нее и потом вздохнул.  
— Вы ведь не больны, нет?  
— Нет, я — нет, доктор Ва... Джон.  
Джон фыркнул, пряча смешок. Фиби была одной из немногих членов Сети, кого ему удалось убедить обращаться к нему по имени, но только наедине. Во всех остальных случаях был "доктор Ватсон", хотя в последнее время некоторые из бездомных в качестве компромисса начал называть его "доктор Джон".  
Фиби ухмыльнулась своему промаху — и тому, что заставила Джона еще раз улыбнуться, и потом дружески пихнула его локтем в руку.  
Наступила комфортная тишина, их миновало несколько прохожих, и Фиби наконец проговорила:  
— Хотите пройтись? — Она видела, что у него немного дрожит левая рука, и он снова бережет ногу. День определенно не из хороших.  
— Разомну ноги, если вы не против. Я сидел безвылазно всю неделю и понял, что сегодня мне надо выйти на улицу — дождь или нет, но я должен был выйти. Я уже просто не мог дышать.  
— Тогда ладно, — Фиби убрала чашку для подаяний в рюкзак, подхватила его с земли и закинула за плечо. Какое-то время они в молчании шли по дороге. И в конце концов вышли к реке. Там они остановились и нашли себе парковую скамейку.  
Джон с приглушенным вздохом опустился на нее, потирая ноющую ногу. Осознав, что здесь Фиби и она все видит, он выпрямился, устало потер лицо, и положив руки на колени, уставился на реку.  
Фиби понимала, что надо отвлечь его от мрачных дум. Она не знала, о чем они, но это не имело значения. Его нужно было отвлечь.  
— Мать водила нас с братом в этот парк, когда мы были детьми. Нам нравилось смотреть на плывущие по реке суда. И прикольно было наблюдать за прохожими и гадать, куда они идут и чем вообще занимаются.  
Мама была из Италии. Вышла замуж за отца и переехала сюда. Я иногда специально хожу мимо итальянских ресторанов, чтобы ощутить _запах_. Пока не нашла точно такого, как мамина готовка, но он все равно напоминает мне о доме.  
Джон удивился, что Фиби заговорила о своем прошлом. Он никогда не спрашивал, где она жила до того, как оказалась на улице, а по своему желанию она очень мало об этом рассказывала. В уличной жизни доверия мало, и Джон знал, что живущие там люди не слишком охотно о себе рассказывают.  
— А что произошло... Я имею в виду... как... — Джон остановился, не зная, как спросить, чтобы не показаться излишне любопытным, он не хотел ее оттолкнуть.  
Фиби поняла его — как, казалось, всегда способна была понять.  
— Мама умерла, когда я училась в университете. У нее был небольшой капитал, доставшийся ей от родных, и она вложила его в трастовый фонд на мое имя — отец уже тогда был алкоголиком, и брат направлялся той же дорожкой, добавив к ней еще собственное пристрастие к азартным играм.  
Если коротко, то я получила диплом и пошла работать медсестрой. Из-за брата я несколько раз теряла работу — после того как он пьяный или обдолбанный врывался ко мне и требовал денег. Потом мне это надоело, и я уже паковала вещи, собираясь покинуть свою квартиру, как он силой ко мне ворвался. К тому времени, когда я наконец его выдворила, умиротворив имевшимися у меня на руках деньгами, я уже созрела для определенного решения. Я отправилась к своему адвокату и отдала распоряжение заморозить мой трастовый фонд до моего следующего личного визита. Я опустошила свой банковский счет и закрыла его. Я накупила побольше одежды, которую вы на мне видите, взяла среднее имя маминой бабушки и затерялась среди бездомных.  
Фиби сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Это был единственный способ сбежать от брата. У него хватило бы ума найти способ меня выследить, и я не могла рисковать. Он становился все более и более жестоким, и я боялась, что в следующий раз...  
— Он причинял вам боль? — прервал ее Джон.  
— Он несколько раз меня ударил, но я понимала, что в следующий раз будет хуже. Я понимала, что он не остановится. — Фиби все продолжала смотреть на воду, и потом сказала: — Сейчас я живу на улице уже четыре года.  
— Вы собираетесь когда-нибудь вернуться? Я имею в виду — уйти с улицы, вернуться к работе медсестры? — тихо спросил Джон.  
— Я не знаю, — ответила она. — Все зависит от того, буду ли я когда-нибудь в безопасности от брата.  
После пары минут молчания Фиби повернулась к Джону:  
— Сегодня или вчера вечером что-то случилось, — заявила она.  
Джон моргнул. На секунду ее слова прозвучали как...  
— В чем дело? Что произошло? — спросила Фиби и снова отвела глаза.  
Джон увидел в ее закаменевших плечах и тщательно надетой безэмоциональной маске желание защититься. _Она испугалась, что была слишком напориста._  
Джон взвесил, рассказывать ей или нет, что произошло прошлым вечером. Он понимал, что должен с кем-то об этом поговорить, но все же с Грегом говорить был пока не готов. Хотя, конечно, как только тот увидит Джона, то сразу поймет, что что-то случилось. Как _Грег_ всегда утверждал, он — не слепой.  
Но Джон сам едва понимал, что ему думать о таком повороте.  
Он слегка подался вперед, упер локти в колени.  
— Вчера, — заговорил он, — ко мне приезжал старший брат Шерлока. Он встретил меня у клиники, когда я уходил с работы. В последний раз я видел его три месяца спустя после... — Он покачал головой. — Наверное, из-за того, что в тот раз я был на него так зол, что мне хотелось порвать на клочки его голыми руками. — Фиби повернулась к нему всем телом, подвернув под себя одну ногу. — Думаю, он до сих пор немного меня опасается. Я не был уверен, что хочу с ним говорить, но почувствовал, что мой гнев на него почти иссяк.

Выйдя из клиники и увидев обтекаемую машину, Джон досадливо проворчал что-то себе под нос. Зная, что тактика уклонения пользы не принесет, он подошел к машине с открытой для него дверцей и забрался в салон. Пока машина трогалась с места и вливалась в уличный трафик, Джон устроился напротив Майкрофта. Он молчал, ожидая, когда тот сделает первый шаг.  
_Майкрофт сунул руку во внутренний карман пальто и вытащил толстый конверт._  
Прочистил горло и произнес:  
— Джон, вы в свое время не были — не смогли быть — на чтении завещания Шерлока. Но вы в него включены, и я ждал возможности вас информировать... — Уголки его губ слегка дернулись вверх. — Хотел получить обоснованную уверенность, что не познакомлюсь с вашим левым хуком. Я слышал, он весьма внушителен, — сухо закончил он.  
Джон издал тихий смешок-фырканье.  
— Я дам вам полный текст, но думаю, достаточно сказать, что Шерлок оставил все вам. Все свое имущество, значительную часть нашего наследства — все.  
У Джона отвисла челюсть. Он ошеломленно уставился на Майкрофта, а тот продолжал:  
— Он также принял меры, чтобы арендная плата за квартиру на Бейкер-стрит выплачивалась в полном объеме до самой смерти миссис Хадсон, после чего весь объем собственности перейдет к вам. Они с миссис Хадсон давно об этом договорились — он платит аренду, а когда она умрет, дом перейдет ему. И он проследил за тем, чтобы в случае, если его уже не будет, дом перешел к вам.  
"Что ж, это объясняет, почему моя арендная плата каждый месяц загадочно возвращается обратно на счет ", — сухо подумал Джон.  
— Кроме того, есть еще личное письмо, которое должны были передать вам на чтении завещания. Уверяю вас, оно по-прежнему запечатано, — добавил Майкрофт, когда Джон, прищурившись, посмотрел на него. — Я... сожалею, Джон. Нужно было попытаться доставить вам это письмо раньше, но я опасался, что вы не примете его из-за того, что его передаю я. Это была одна из последних просьб Шерлока: чтобы я проследил, что вы получите это письмо и прочтете. Пришлось ждать, пока я не увидел, что вы сможете... вынести мое присутствие.  
Держа в руке конверт с юридическими бумагами, Джон посмотрел на другой, адресованный ему приметным почерком Шерлока. Он ощутил, что машина замедляет ход и подкатывает к тротуару. Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта — тот снова к нему обратился:  
— Джон, я полагаю... надеюсь, что если у вас будут какие-либо вопросы, вы без колебаний обратитесь ко мне за консультацией. Машина будет сегодня в вашем распоряжении столько, сколько понадобиться. Оставляю вас наедине с собой, — добавил он, кивнув на конверты в руках Джона.  
Дверца машины раскрылась, и Майкрофт шагнул на тротуар. Возникла небольшая пауза, после чего Майкрофт обернулся и произнес в салон машины:  
— Просто стукните по стеклу, и шофер опустит его, чтобы узнать, куда вас везти. Уверяю вас, здесь нет никаких подслушивающих устройств. Я предполагал, что вы захотите приватности.  
Дверца машины закрылась. Машина стояла на холостом ходу до тех пор, пока Джон не стукнул по перегородке. Когда стекло опустилось, он попросил водителя просто повозить его по городу. Тот без единого комментария кивнул и вновь поднял стекло.  
Джон после некоторой задержки отложил юридические бумаги в сторону и дрожащими пальцами открыл письмо Шерлока.  
Прочтя — и перечтя — письмо своего лучшего друга, Джон снова стукнул по перегородке. Существовало только одно место, куда он хотел отправиться.  
_Машина замедлила ход и остановилась. Джон сунул бумаги и письмо во внутренний карман куртки и открыл дверцу. Вышел, сообщил водителю, что хочет пройтись, и развернувшись, вошел на территорию кладбища. Он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы проверить, осталась ли машина на месте. Водитель, приглядывая за ним через окошко, позвонил своему боссу и сообщил, куда они прибыли._

Фиби смотрела на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами. Ей не требовалось, чтобы он вербализировал, насколько важно для него было получить письмо Шерлока. Она видела это в его глазах. Ей хотелось спросить, что было в письме, но она не смела. И она продолжала ждать его дальнейших слов.  
— Фиби, если бы вас спросили, в чем больше всего нуждается Сеть, чтобы вы ответили? Я имею в виду тех, кто вынужден или желает оставаться на улице. Я знаю, что приют и пища в тройке лидеров, но что еще?  
Фиби поняла, что Джон говорит серьезно.  
Она мысленно прошерстила в памяти последние месяцев шесть. Кое-что пришло ей на ум, но она все отбросила и задумалась глубже.  
Джон видел, что она размышляет, но пытается быть реалистичной.  
— Если нет денежных ограничений... и нужен способ помочь Сети чувствовать себя покомфортнее, в ее понимании... Как насчет своего рода медицинской помощи? — нерешительно спросил Джон.  
— Каким образом? Где? — донельзя удивилась Фиби.  
— Что, если устроить в одном из приютов медицинский кабинет с врачом и медсестрой? Как думаете, бездомные стали бы им пользоваться? — Джон поднялся на ноги и, размышляя вслух, зашагал перед скамейкой. — Продвинутое лечение мы предоставить не сможем, но можно лечить несложные переломы, зашивать раны, давать антибиотики при инфекции, лечить простуды и грипп, и если у нас будет достаточно волонтеров, можно будет открываться каждые выходные, особенно зимой. Тогда вам не придется никуда уходить, и вы сможете оставаться в приюте, что вы обычно и делаете.  
— Джон, — произнесла Фиби. — Вы серьезно? Это ваша мечта или вы действительно думаете, что это реально можно сделать?  
Джон повернулся и посмотрел на нее:  
— Значит, вы считаете, что это могло бы заинтересовать Сеть?  
Ее глаза расширились, она безмолвно кивнула. Уголки губ Джона дернулись в краткой улыбке, отражая, что он понял ее ответ, после чего он вновь повернулся к реке и стал смотреть на воду.

* * *

Следующие несколько месяцев пролетели как одна минута. У Джона появилась новая цель в жизни. Появилась причина вставать утром с постели. Шерлок в своем письме среди прочего просил позаботиться о его Сети и поприглядывать за Лестрейдом и миссис Хадсон. Джон по-прежнему ощущал внутри себя пустоту, но намеривался сделать все возможное, чтобы исполнить желание Шерлока.  
Джон позвонил Майкрофту и назначил встречу с ним и его юристом. Они прошлись по всем пунктам завещания и обсудили, как Джон сможет воспользоваться этим наследством. И затем начали подготовительную работу по созданию медицинского кабинета в приюте для бездомных.  
Джон переговорил с Майком Стамфордом и с доктором Эшвеллом — главой клиники, где работал. Он хотел узнать, не заинтересует ли Эшвелла и его клинику предложение партнерства. Еще несколько человек — врачей и медсестер — так же согласились помочь, и все стало становиться на свои места. Джон переговорил с директором одного их ближайших приютов. Когда эти люди поняли, что Джон настроен серьезно, они осторожно, но все же выразили свое желание поучаствовать.  
Джон договорился о встрече, забронировав столики у Анджело. Прибыв к назначенному времени, он увидел, что Анджело уже все подготовил — сдвинул несколько столов в передней части зала, где это позволяло пространство.  
— Анджело, совсем необязательно было устраивать нас прямо здесь! — воскликнул Джон.  
— Джон! — Анджело затряс его руку. — По вторникам я обычно не открываюсь, но готов на все, чтобы помочь другу. Зачем мне загонять вас в глубину зала, если вы будете единственными посетителями?  
— Спасибо, — Джон улыбнулся и сел в торце стола. Он порылся в сумке, вытащил оттуда свой ноутбук и папку с бумагами. — Мне нужно немного поработать, пока не появились остальные.  
Анджело с улыбкой кивнул и растворился на кухне.

Поработав некоторое время, Джон откинулся спинку стула и потянулся. Интересно, появится ли Фиби? Джон просил ее прийти. Он вспомнил, как она удивилась, но когда он объяснил, что она знает Сеть гораздо лучше кого-либо из них, то увидел, что она серьезно задумалась. Он сообщил ей место и время, добавив, что ни в коем случае ничего не требует.  
Потирая лицо ладонями, он заметил знакомую фигуру, которая топталась на краю тротуара на противоположной стороне улицы. Несколько секунд Джон просто смотрел, потом поднялся на ноги, и схватив куртку, крикнул Анджело, что скоро вернется.  
Джон вышел на улицу, перешел дорогу и приблизился к Фиби.  
— Эй, привет.  
— Привет, доктор Джон, — Фиби неуверенно улыбнулась.  
Она использовала все доступные ресурсы, чтобы как можно лучше отмыться и отчиститься. Ее темно-русые волосы сейчас были расчесаны и убраны в низкий аккуратный пучок. Под военной курткой — самая чистая ее одежда, около ног рюкзак. Она стояла и нервно крутила руки.  
— Фиби, как насчет того, чтобы пойти со мной в тепло? Если будет некомфортно или почувствуете, что для вас это слишком, вы всегда можете уйти. Можете даже оставить у меня свой рюкзак, если захотите уйти срочно. Я принесу его вам к Мосту, когда покончу со встречей.  
Фиби посмотрела на Джона и поняла, что он совершенно серьезен. И понимает ее беспокойство.  
Она кивнула, потом подняла с земли рюкзак и перешла вместе с Джоном улицу.  
Они переступили порог ресторана как раз в тот момент, когда из кухни вышел Анджело. Фиби застыла в дверном проеме, неуверенная, что ей тут рады.  
— А вы, должно быть, Фиби! Очень рад с вами познакомиться. Джон часто говорил о вас. Входите-входите! Садитесь, выбирайте любое место, какое понравится. Я сейчас поставлю на стол воду, — сверкнув ослепительной улыбкой, Анджело исчез в глубине зала.  
Джон увидел, что от столь теплого приема Фиби немного расслабилась — ее напряжение частично ушло. Джон жестом показал на место, которое он определил как "во главе стола".  
— Я собирался сесть здесь, но мы можем сесть с другого конца, ближе к двери, если вам так будет комфортней. Исходя из моего предположения, что вы захотите сесть рядом со мной, — с улыбкой произнес он.  
— О, нет-нет, здесь нормально, — Фиби обошла стол и заняла угловое место рядом с Джоном — лицом к окнам и двери, чтобы видеть входящих.  
Джон успокаивающе ей улыбнулся, но остался на ногах, желая поприветствовать Майкрофта и его юриста, которые как раз входили в ресторан.  
Пространство вокруг стола постепенно заполнилось, и Анджело принял у всех заказы. Гости разговаривали о том, о сем, знакомились друг с другом. Джон не вмешивался, позволяя плыть легкому разговору. Когда принесли еду, Джон поделился с присутствующими своими идеями, как должен работать будущий медицинский кабинет.  
К концу ужина они договорились, что две клиники совместно выделят персонал для работы в мини-клинике в одном из приютов — по субботам в середине дня, подгоняя конкретное время по мере необходимости.  
По мере приближения ночи, семейные люди и директора приютов, которым нужно было рано вставать, покинули сборище. Под конец обсуждать детали вокруг стола остались лишь Майкрофт со своим юристом, Джон, Фиби, доктор Эшвелл и Майк Стамфорд.  
— А что насчет обеспечения расходными материалами? — поинтересовался Майк. — Я знаю, что клиники не могут себе позволить просто дарить их. Во всяком случае, в тех объемах, которые, я думаю, нам понадобятся.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Я уже размышлял над этим. Доктор Эшвелл, как вы думаете, не сможем ли мы получить требуемое напрямую от поставщика?  
Доктор Эшвелл откинулся на спинку стула, потирая рукой подбородок. И потом произнес, посмотрев на Джона:  
— Полагаю, мы сможем договориться. Общество любит, когда в сфере медицины кто-то бесплатно делится своим временем и медицинскими принадлежностями.  
— Какого они рода, Джон? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Базовые наборы для накладывания швов, пластыри и бинты, пальцевые лангеты, эластичные бинты для вывихнутых лодыжек и запястий, пакеты со льдом... такого рода вещи. Точно будет понятно не раньше, чем мы начнем работать и увидим, в чем конкретно нуждаемся. Но я знаю, что прошлой зимой одной из самых тяжелых проблем был сезон простуды и гриппа. Если бы можно было достать вакцину, это многим помогло бы выкарабкаться.  
Потому что грипп в этом году очень распространился, было много случаев бронхитов и пневмоний. Нам понадобятся антибиотики. И вакцины, инъекционные и оральные, — Джон задумался, нахмурив лоб. — В прошлом году было очень сложно убедить бездомных принять необходимое им лечение, поскольку это было им очень непривычно. И я был для них единственным доктором. Хотел бы я тогда сделать больше, — произнес Джон, глядя на Фиби.  
Она поняла, что он думает об одном-двух бездомных, которым он не успел вовремя помочь.  
Майкрофт прочел на лице Джона гнев и разочарование, которые тот явно носил в себе. Он экстраполировал сказанное и понял.  
— Почему принимать лечение было для них таким непривычным? — спросил он, пытаясь отвлечь Джона.  
— Члены Сети бездомных в большинстве своем не обращаются в обычные медицинские клиники или кабинеты, — тихо произнесла Фиби.  
— Почему? — прямо спросил Майкрофт.  
Джон резко взглянул на старшего Холмса, но насколько он смог увидеть, вопрос этот был от человека, который честно пытается понять, а не презрительно спрашивает.  
Фиби опустила взгляд, краснея от внезапного внимания. Потом она, похоже, пришла к какому-то решению и подняла голову, прямо встречая пристальный взгляд Майкрофта.  
— Мы не любим приходить в клиники, потому что если мы оказываемся достаточно серьезно больны, нас увозят в больницу. При этом наши вещи забирают, поскольку они кажутся грязными, бесполезными или вообще мусором. К нам не относятся как к людям и в итоге насильно оттаскивают от жизни, которая у многих только такая и есть. Мы бы однозначно предпочли разузнать, как получать помощь, живя на улице, чем оказаться увезенными добрыми людьми в официальные учреждения. Мы не желаем становиться частью Системы, потому что много раз именно из-за этого мы когда-то оказались на улице. Система нас уже подводила — один раз или несколько, или многократно, и мы ей не доверяем, сколько бы в ней ни было людей добрыми побуждениями.  
Внезапно Фиби осознала, с какой страстью произносит эти слова, но отступать она уже не желала. Она вступалась за _свой народ, за свою семью._  
— Если медицина придет к нам — в знакомые нам приюты и руками врачей, которых мы знаем и доверяем, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Джона, — или если, по крайней мере, их будет возглавлять _такой_ врач, то мы, вероятнее всего, очень постараемся воспользоваться такой медициной в своих интересах.  
Головы за столом закивали — присутствующие прониклись неожиданным взглядом на сообщество бездомных, который им предложила Фиби.  
Глаза Майкрофта вспыхнули, он пригляделся к ней.  
— Спасибо, мисс Фиби. В таком ракурсе это имеет смысл.  
Она спокойно улыбнулась ему:  
— Я рада, что вы так считаете, мистер Холмс. Большинство людей вашего положения нас бы не поняли.  
Джон закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, душа ухмылку при виде несколько застывшего лица Майкрофта. Однако потом ему пришлось закусить щеку еще сильнее, но уже чтобы не уронить челюсть от изумления.  
— Я не "большинство людей", мисс Фиби, и я лично множество раз видел, как Система подводит близкого мне человека.  
— Полагаю, что видели, сэр. Я, может, не бог весть кто, но я наблюдательна, и я медсестра, — остальные свои наблюдения Фиби решила держать при себе.  
Майкрофт слегка кивнул.  
— Я очень постараюсь стать посредницей между вами, докторами с медсестрами и Сетью бездомных. Они мне доверяют, и если я буду присутствовать, они должны научиться доверять и вам, — Фиби посмотрела на Майкрофта с такой уверенностью, какой раньше Джон у нее не видел. Он знал, что эта уверенность в ней была, но Фиби обычно скрывала ее в присутствии тех, кого не знала.  
— Я со своей стороны прослежу, чтобы кабинет был обеспечен всеми необходимыми медицинскими материалами, — заверил Майкрофт.  
Джон мог бы поклясться, что на секунду увидел в его глазах искры удивления и восхищения. Но потом он подумал "Э _то же Майкрофт"_ и отмахнулся.  
В этот момент со своего места, с другого конца стола, заговорил юрист, мистер Бишоп, который вел пространные заметки.  
— А что насчет названия? Если будем делать все, как положено — а мы будем, — многозначительно указал он, — то у клиники, которую вы собираетесь устроить в приюте, должно быть название.  
Джон согласно кивнул, а Майкрофт наклонил голову.  
После краткого молчания на стол посыпались разнообразные идеи:  
— Приютская клиника?  
— Клиника бездомных?  
Фиби затрясла головой:  
— Простите, но нельзя вставлять туда слово "клиника". Оно сразу вызывает ассоциации с официальной медициной, и многие предпочтут держаться подальше, даже если им действительно будет нужна помощь.  
Майку пришла в голову одна идея, но он опасался ее предлагать. Джон рассказал ему про письмо Шерлока, и Майк знал, что именно оно побудило Джона заняться осуществлением этой затеи. Кроме того, Майк знал, что несмотря на то, что имя Шерлока уже очищено, они не смогут напрямую его использовать. Однако эта идея могла все же сообщить о нем посвященным.  
— Джон, — заговорил Майк. — У меня есть одна идея, но... — все взгляды устремились на него, и он запнулся, но все равно продолжил. — Как насчет "Амбулатория Сети бездомных"? Можно сокращать до АСБ.  
Джон положил ручку на стол. Потом закрыл ноутбук и уставился собственные пальцы на крышке компьютера, пытаясь обрести почву под ногами. Он мгновенно понял, что и почему предлагает Майк.  
Потом он медленно поднял голову, не в силах скрыть свою инстинктивную реакцию. Посмотрел на Майка и сумел улыбнуться. Фиби потянулась и взяла его руку в свою. Он осторожно сжал ее пальцы, молча уверяя, что с ним все в порядке.  
Потом он повернулся к Майкрофту. Обычно тот со всеми держал оборону, но работая вместе бок о бок, они узнали друг друга немного лучше. И Джон понадеялся, что Майкрофт сможет его прочесть и понять.  
Майкрофт удивился и втайне порадовался, что Джон готов подпустить его к себе. Он увидел молчаливую просьбу заговорить первым и слегка кивнул в знак того, что понял. После чего повернуться к Майку.  
— Если Джон не выскажет возражений, то я согласен, — он на мгновение замолчал, взвешивая слова. — Шерлок очень заботился о своей Сети бездомных. Я думаю, это было бы идеально — дать название, которое Шерлок сам и придумал.  
— Я знаю, что точно могу сказать от имени всей Сети: для нас это была бы огромная честь. Шерлок — причина, почему мы сотрудничаем и можем полагаться друг на друга. Он — причина, почему все в Сети воздерживаются от наркотиков и алкоголя. Он настаивал на этом условии, если мы хотим ему хоть в чем-то помочь. "Амбулатория Сети бездомных" обеспечит нам возможность оказывать помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается.  
Джон был очень благодарен Майкрофту и Фиби, что они дали ему возможность вернуть самообладание. Он откашлялся, но когда заговорил, его голос звучал ровно.  
— Я согласен. Если ни у кого нет возражений, то "Амбулатория Сети бездомных" становится официальным названием. Сокращенно — АСБ. Спасибо, Майк.  
После того прояснения некоторых деталей и поручений, они согласовали, что Джон и дальше будет возглавлять весь проект. Выполнив свою задачу, все должны были идти к нему. Майкрофт собирался все так же негласно оказывать им помощь.  
Закончив встречу, они "высыпали" из ресторана на улицу. Джон обернулся и обменялся рукопожатием с мистером Бишопом, потом перекинулся парой слов с Майком и собрался уходить.  
Ведя разговор с доктором Эшвеллом, Майкрофт одновременно изучал Джона, стоящего в золотом свете окон Анджело. В нем, в этом свете, в по-военному коротко подстриженных волосах доктора не было заметно седины, которая все больше начинала расходиться с висков. Однако на лбу и вокруг глаз были хорошо видны новые морщины. И еще больше ввалившиеся щеки.  
Майкрофт обнаружил, что испытывает нечто странно похожее на сожаление из-за того, что он в свое время все-таки не постарался передать письмо Джону. Если б он знал, что это так заразит Джона новым предназначением... Он мысленно встряхнулся, поскольку увидел направившегося к нему Джона, а следом Фиби.  
Майкрофт предложил Джону и доктору Эшвеллу их подвезти.  
Эшвелл улыбнулся и, согласившись, полез в машину — шофер придержал для него дверцу.  
Джон секунду смотрел на Майкрофта и потом произнес:  
— Нет, спасибо. Я пройдусь пешком.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— Тогда позвольте хотя бы отвезти к квартире ваши вещи.  
Джон помедлил, убеждаясь, что тот говорит серьезно, и потом скинул сумку с ноутбуком и портфель с бумагами.  
— Пожалуйста, передайте миссис Хадсон, что я вернусь где-то через час, — сказал он, понизив голос.  
Майкрофт кивнул:  
— Конечно.  
Забирая портфель и сумку, он слегка сжал руку Джона.  
Тот заметил излишнее давление и поднял глаза — Майкрофт смотрел на него понимающим взглядом.  
Джон бледно улыбнулся, а Майкрофт повернулся к машине. Сел в салон, и машина плавно отъехала, оставляя на тротуаре стоящих бок о бок Джона и Фиби. Последняя повернулась к Джону, но не смогла расшифровать эмоции в его глазах.  
— Джон?  
Тот рывком вышел из своих мыслей.  
— Простите. Просто задумался. Я... должен немного пройтись, — улыбнулся он чуть более убедительно, чем Майкрофту.  
В этот раз Фиби усомнилась, что Джону нужно именно это, и предложила:  
— Хотите компанию?  
— Я... не хочу, чтобы вы неправильно поняли... — уклонился Джон.  
— Джон. Посмотрите, с кем вы разговариваете. Господи, если вам нужно пространство, вы не думаете, что уж я-то способна это понять? — Фиби немного недоверчиво рассмеялась.  
Джон длинно выдохнул.  
— Я знаю. Я... вечер был более чем ошеломляющий. Я не думал, что все сойдется так гладко. Для меня сейчас это немного перебор.  
Фиби улыбнулась ему.  
— Не волнуйтесь обо мне. Идите. У вас всего час до обещанного миссис Хадсон возвращения. Не тратьте его впустую!  
Джон поблагодарил ее, вытянул из кармана куртки складную трость, собрал ее и медленно захромал по улице.  
Фиби смотрела ему вслед, пока он не растворился среди пешеходов, и она не потеряла его из виду. Она мельком оглядела ближайший переулок и увидела там знакомую фигуру. Подойдя ближе, она улыбнулась рыжеволосому мальчишке, который выжидательно сидел на мусорном контейнере.  
— Джимми, окажи мне услугу. Доктор Джон направился на юг. Можешь обогнать его и посмотреть, какой дорогой он идет? Возьми еще пару ребят и приглядите за ним. И поставь кого-нибудь около Бейкер-стрит. Когда он зайдет в дом, пусть передадут мне. Я буду у Моста.  
Джимми нетерпеливо кивнул и прыгнул с мусорного контейнера на подоконник, а оттуда — на пожарную лестницу. Добравшись до самого верха, он на миг стал силуэтом на фоне неба и исчез на крыше.  
Удовлетворившись, что теперь она сделала все, что могла, Фиби отправилась к Мосту — обычному месту встреч и сборищ Сети бездомных — ждать сообщения, что Джон безопасно добрался домой.


	5. Chapter 5

"Амбулатория Сети бездомных" стартовала в первую субботу декабря. Первые два месяца Джон проводил там каждую смену, даже если работал при этом другой врач. Сеть бездомных хорошо знала Джона, им было комфортней, если они видели его в клинике, пусть даже и не занимающегося лечением.  
АСБ быстро прирастала пациентами, поскольку в ее двери стали входить разные высокоуважаемые улицей личности. И как только информация от них разошлась среди бездомных, у дверей каждую субботу стала выстраиваться очередь.

* * *

Впервые переступив порог "Амбулатории Сети бездомных", Большой Том понял, что нервничает сильнее, чем предполагал, и это несмотря на боль. Он переговорил с медсестрой, ответил на ее вопросы, и она отвела его к доктору.  
Том протянул ему листок с информацией, но доктор лишь положил бумажку на ближайший стол. Большой Том сел в предложенное кресло и посмотрел на человека напротив, который подвигался к нему поближе. Если бы Большому Тому предложили погадать, он бы решил, что они ровесники. У доктора были песочного цвета волосы, пронизанные сединой. На лице — морщины тревог и печали, под глазами — круги. Он выглядел человеком, который плохо спит.  
— Я — доктор Джон Ватсон. Но, пожалуйста, зовите меня доктор Джон, — тот протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
Большой Том удивился, но пожал руку и ответил:  
— А я — Большой Том.  
Он изучил открытое и радушное лицо доктора Джона: его яркие синие глаза смотрели на Тома с искренним интересом. Большой Том почувствовал, что этот скромный невысокий человек смотрит на него и _видит_.  
Джон взял себе минутку, чтобы без лишних формальностей изучить сидящего перед ним мужчину. Большой Том был таким... большим. Широкоплечим и больше шести футов ростом. И вдобавок к комплекции он еще был закутан во множество слоев одежды. Джон отметил покрасневшие веки и шмыганье носом, что ясно показывало: Большой Том сражался с простудой. Однако больше тревожило то, что он прижимал к себе левую руку, оберегая запястье, и возможно, еще и ребра.  
— Думаю, я видел вас под Мостом, когда приходил туда с Фиби. Но мы раньше не сталкивались, — произнес Джон, закончив визуальную оценку.  
— Я подумал, что вы кажетесь мне знакомым, — ответил Большой Том, сделав себе мысленную пометку поговорить с Фиби и побольше разузнать об этом человеке.  
— Я вижу, вам больно. Можете снять куртку? И все остальное нужно тоже снять, до футболки.  
Большой Том заколебался. Его не тревожило, что вокруг люди, но он не знал этого доктора. Не хотелось разбрасываться перед ним своими вещами.  
Джон понял, из-за чего тот колеблется. Он весь день наблюдал подобное.  
— Если хотите, можете положить свои вещи прямо у ног, а куртку оставить на коленях. Мы никуда отсюда не уйдем, если только вам не покажется здесь некомфортно.  
Большой Том покачал головой, и в этот момент к ним вошла Фиби. Она коснулась руки доктора, и тот повернулся к ней.  
— Вот вода. И поесть вам тоже отложили. Вы должны скоро сделать перерыв.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Многие из этих ребят уже давно ждут своей очереди. Не хочу их вынуждать ждать еще больше.  
— Они ждут, да, и не хотят слышать, как урчит у вас в животе, — засмеялась Фиби. После чего повернулась к Большому Тому:  
— Эй, привет. Рада тебя видеть, Большой Том. Как ты?  
Тот фыркнул:  
— Не смотрел себе под ноги. Поскользнулся на льду и грохнулся так, что дух вон, — он опустил взгляд. — И повредил запястье.  
Он почувствовал, что доктор Джон пристально на него смотрит и изучает с головы до ног. Том увидел только искреннее беспокойство и желание помочь. Он глубоко вздохнул и немедленно об этом пожалел: в боку сразу расцвела боль. Он не смог скрыть гримасу.  
— Давайте-ка, поставим вас на ноги и снимем одежду. Будет больно, но если сейчас ничего не сделать, потом будет только хуже, — сказал доктор Джон.  
Большой Том кивнул, и поднявшись на ноги, попытался стянуть тяжелое пальто. Бок еще сильнее пронзило болью, и Том покачнулся, пытаясь перевести дух.  
Но доктор оказался быстрее и сильнее, чем выглядел. Он молниеносно схватил Тома за правую руку, поддерживая, пока тот восстанавливал равновесие.  
Большой Том ощутил, как с него осторожно стягивают пальто, и потом на помощь пришла Фиби. Втроем они смогли снять с Тома все слои одежды и усадить его обратно в кресло.  
Доктор Джон попросил Фиби принести пару пакетов со льдом. Вернувшись с требуемым, она завернула их в полотенце.  
— Сейчас мы приложим лед к вашему запястью, чтобы снять отек, и я смогу получше его рассмотреть. А я тем временем послушаю ваши легкие и проверю ребра, если вы не против.  
Большой Том согласно кивнул, и Джон встал рядом, выслушивая, как он дышит. Удовлетворившись, он вытащил из ушей стетоскоп:  
— Что ж, если вы и сломали где-нибудь ребра, вашим легким они вреда не нанесли. Но теперь мне нужно прощупать ребра руками. Вы не против?  
Получив кивок в знак согласия, Джон очень мягко пальпировал ребра, проверяя нет ли где трещин или переломов. Большой Том стиснул челюсти и несколько раз скрежетнул зубами, а потом внезапно побелел и с шипением втянул воздух.  
— Все хорошо. Просто трещина. Я сейчас сделаю вам повязку, но не слишком тугую. Постарайтесь хоть раз в несколько часов делать несколько медленных глубоких вдохов. Это будет болезненно, но поможет защитить легкие от простудного воспаления.  
Джон усадил Тома и помог снова надеть рубашку, после чего закатал рукав на левой руке Тома.  
Осмотрев запястье, Джон решил наложить шину.  
— Пока опухоль хоть немного не сойдет, я не смогу сказать, есть ли перелом, так что на всякий случай наложу шину. Даже если это просто растяжение, обездвиживание будет на пользу, — сказал Джон.  
— Хорошо, док, — устало отозвался Большой Том.  
На лице доктора появилась задумчивая улыбка.  
Большому Тому внезапно стало любопытно:  
— В чем дело?  
Доктор Джон покачал головой.  
— Меня очень давно не называли "док". — И он добавил, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Тома: — Я был военным врачом. Ко мне часто обращались "док", пока я не вернулся домой.  
— А где вас дислоцировали? — спросил Большой Том. И увидев, что врач заколебался, добавил: — Можете не говорить. Я понял, это трудная тема.  
— Нет, все нормально. — Доктор Джон вздохнул. — Я базировался в Афганистане. Пока меня не отослали домой инвалидом после ранения.  
— Я тоже побывал там. Инвалидом не стал, но срочная закончилась, и меня отправили в отставку. В результате оказался на улице с пенсией, на которую невозможно питаться и снимать жилье, — сообщил Том. — Но я выкарабкался. Нашел себе друзей, а теперь еще и семью, — закончил он, чуть улыбнувшись в сторону Фиби.  
Доктор Джон понимающе кивнул, на его губах появился намек на улыбку. И он дал Тому последние указания.  
— Я понимаю, что вы и так не чувствуете себя в силах в ближайшие пару дней что-то делать, но все же советую: постарайтесь эту неделю поменьше напрягаться. Если встречу вас на неделе в городе, подойду и осмотрю. В противном случае, приходите сюда в следующую субботу, — распорядился он.  
Большой Том вскинул взгляд: в голосе доктора сквозили командирские нотки.  
— Простите. Я не хотел, чтобы мои слова показались принуждением. Это во мне заговорил военный офицер. Я просто хочу убедиться, что вы о себе позаботитесь, — пояснил Джон. — Я буду дежурить здесь и на следующей неделе, так что вы приходите.  
Джон помог Тому встать, а Фиби подняла его вещи и повела Тома немного поесть и застолбить постель на ночь.

* * *

Остаток дня пролетел быстро. Пока они закончили со всеми пациентами и все убрали, уже подступил вечер. Джон потянулся и подхватил свою сумку, а так же чемоданчик с медицинскими расходниками и лекарствами, которые нужно было вернуть в клинику.  
Махнув на прощание директору приюта, Джон развернулся и направился к двери, по пути задержавшись, чтобы поговорить с парой человек. Он отдал честь Большому Тому, который с улыбкой вернул жест. Заглянул к старой Мэгги и убедился, что она удобно устроена на отдых. Увидел, что она почти спит, улыбнулся, ласково похлопал ее по руке и вышел.  
На улице Джон сделал глубокий вдох и размял плечи. Спустившись по ступенькам на тротуар, он поднял голову и посмотрел на звезды, различимые даже несмотря на городские огни. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок был сейчас здесь и отпустил какое-нибудь умное замечание насчет солнечной системы или еще чего-то подобного. Как хотелось, чтобы тот был сейчас рядом и рассказывал про жизнь мимо проходящих людей.  
Боже, как он по нему скучает.  
Стряхнув печаль, Джон зашагал по улице. Чем раньше он забросит медицинские принадлежности в клинику, тем раньше окажется дома.

* * *

С Джоном связался еще один приют, желающий узнать, не хочет ли Джон помочь им с обустройством у себя АСБ. Джон плотно с ними поработал, и поскольку вся предварительная работа была уже проделана, получилось намного проще, чем с первой амбулаторией.  
Доктор Эшвелл оказался неоценимым ресурсом. Он свел Джона с двумя клиниками, которые согласились поработать с новым приютом, и с энтузиазмом сам влился в проект, при этом подбадривая Джона, когда тот сталкивался с трудностями.  
Работа в клинике Эшвелла и в АСБ занимала у Джона все время. Хотя он по-прежнему приходил на еженедельные ужины с миссис Хадсон, Грегом и Молли. И даже обнаружил, что каждые несколько недель встречается в "Диогене" с Майкрофтом. Он либо сам заглядывал к нему на час или два, либо Майкрофт подъезжал к нему на улице на одной из своих машин, и они некоторое время проводили за разговорами — иногда о технических и юридических проблемах, но чаще сворачивая на более личные темы.  
Удивительно, но Джон обнаружил, что может разговаривать с Майкрофтом, а Майкрофт готов говорить с ним. Это было нелегко, ведь тот не был Шерлоком, но одновременно Шерлок был ниточкой, которая их связывала друг с другом.  
Джон по-прежнему бегал — обычно во второй половине дня, по окончании смены в клинике. Но все равно несколько раз в неделю он просыпался от кошмаров, хотя обычно все же мог после этого оставаться в квартире.  
Но минимум раз в месяц он сбегал с Бейкер-стрит посреди ночи, спасаясь демонов в своей голове. И неизменно в итоге оказывался на могиле Шерлока. Там он проводил некоторое время, сидя спиной к холодному черному мрамору и сжимая голову руками. Потом в конце концов скованно поднимался на ноги, проводил кончиками пальцев по верхушке памятника и шагал прочь, бродя потом по улицам до рассвета.  
В подобные "плохие" ночи Фиби, Большой Том, Уиггинс или еще кто-то из Сети старались его отыскать и убедить присоединиться к сборищу у костра, под Мостом или в Арках¹. Но иногда он отказывался идти с ними. И куда-то брел, потерянный в собственных мыслях, явно не видя никого и не слыша. В такие ночи Сеть распространяла информацию по цепочке, и за Джоном приглядывали, куда бы он ни пошел.

* * *

Во втором приюте АСБ встала на ноги и заработала незадолго до второй годовщины смерти Шерлока. Джон решил, что вполне ко времени.  
Он помогал в обоих приютах, заполняя "окна" в амбулатории, пока еще не устоялось расписание работы. Однако в ту субботу Джон помогать не вышел. Ту субботу он большей частью провел на могиле Шерлока. Он сидел у памятника, не чувствуя потребности что-либо говорить. Потом вытащил копию письма друга — оригинал он держал надежно запертым в коробке у себя под кроватью. Листок-копия всегда у него был при себе, потому что иногда ему нужно было вспомнить. Вспомнить голос Шерлока, как он говорил, как думал. Все это содержалось в письме, и перечитывая его, Джон почти слышал в голове голос друга.

_Дорогой Джон,_  
_Я пишу это письмо, сидя в лаборатории Бартса. Ты спишь на табурете. Я запустил ход событий. Я знаю, что скоро столкнусь лицом к лицу с Мориарти, но ты — нет. Я планирую держать тебя в стороне ради твоей безопасности._  
_Должен признать, я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не придется читать это письмо. Но если ты его читаешь, приходится предположить, что мой разговор с Мориарти прошел не так, как планировалось. Мне жаль, Джон. Я сделаю все возможное, но не могу предвидеть, что произойдет. Полагаю, этим письмом я готовлюсь к любому возможному исходу..._  
_Я дал указания Молли зайти сюда и забрать эти письма — на случай, если что-то пойдет не так, и я не смогу забрать их сам и передать Майкрофту. Я спрятал их и сообщил ей, где искать..._  
_...ты знаешь, что я не склонен поддаваться сантиментам, Джон. Однако я нахожу, что сейчас готов себе их позволить..._  
_...пожалуйста, позаботься о миссис Хадсон и Лестрейде..._  
_...пожалуйста, позаботься о Сети бездомных..._  
_...пожалуйста, позаботься о Лондоне ради меня, Джон._  
_И самое главное, Джон, пожалуйста, позаботься о себе. Живи. Не возвращайся к тому, каким тыл был при нашем знакомстве. У тебя есть цель — во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что дал тебе несколько в строках выше. Ты сильный, Джон, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив._  
_Если ты сейчас это читаешь, я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого слышать. И не считаешь, что это для тебя возможно. Ты был моим первым настоящим другом, близким как брат (да, я знаю, что у меня есть Майкрофт, но это иное, и ты знаешь это, так что не делай такое лицо. Ты знаешь, о каком лице я говорю...). Я никогда не думал, что в моей жизни появится человек, который захочет меня поддержать, встать рядом и даже умереть за меня. Представь, как я был шокирован в бассейне..._  
**_Ты сильный и добрый, солдат и врач. В тебе есть множество качеств, которые вызывают у меня восхищение._**  
_Ты заставлял меня смеяться. И впервые это сделал после нашей погони за такси, которую ты тогда охарактеризовал как "просто анекдот". Знай, что это было огромное достижение. Очень редко случавшееся до нашего знакомства..._  
_...живи ради меня, Джон. Надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется это читать. Я надеюсь, что мы доживем до старости, все так же плечом к плечу. Это моя мечта, но если ей не суждено будет сбыться, живи ради меня. Делай то, что теперь мне неподвластно, и позаботься о моих людях и моем городе. Оберегай их, лечи и дай самому себе пережить горе._  
_...меня передергивает от того, каким сентиментальным становится это письмо. Но я очень о тебе тревожусь, и если уж мне трудно выразить это лично, я должен, по крайней мере, записать это здесь, чтобы донести до тебя..._  
_...всего тебе самого наилучшего..._  
_Джон Ватсон, проживи долгую и счастливую жизнь._  
_Искренне и навсегда твой друг,_  
**_Шерлок_**

Джон выхватывал лишь отрывки, которые видел сквозь слезы. Но сегодня ему и их было достаточно. Вскоре он поднял голову и увидел идущую по направлению к нему знакомую фигуру, свободно держащую в руке привычный зонтик.

* * *

Увидев Джона, привалившегося спиной к торцу могильного камня, Майкрофт замедлил шаги и остановился. Сам того не ожидая, он понадеялся, что не станет незваным гостем. Когда Джон поднял взгляд и увидел, что он подходит, Майкрофт снова двинулся в путь.  
В доказательство их растущей дружбы, Джон даже не пытался скрывать, что плачет. Увидев в его руке затертый бумажный лист, Майкрофт понял, что Джон вновь перечитывал письмо Шерлока. Старший Холмс остановился у памятника, оперся на зонтик и молча устремил взгляд на могилу брата.  
Когда Джон наконец заговорил, его голос был все еще хрипловат от эмоций.  
— Вы скучаете по нему. — Утверждение, не вопрос.  
— Я... да, — сам себе удивившись, честно ответил Майкрофт. — Хотя это звучит излишне сентиментально для меня, доктор Ватсон.  
Услышав тихий смешок, Майкрофт повернулся к Джону, и его глаза потеплели в намеке на улыбку.  
— Поосторожнее с этим. Сантименты они такие, могут быть опасны... — в повисших словах Джона не чувствовалось ни малейшей злости.  
Майкрофт протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
— Да, брат всегда был моей слабостью. Наверное, сейчас можно было бы найти место для еще одной или двух, — он осознанно отвел взгляд, ожидая неверия или даже... разочарования.  
Сейчас, когда он об этом подумал, откуда взялась мысль о разочаровании? Да, ты знаешь откуда. Настоящий вопрос звучал "Почему?".  
Он не ожидал, что Джон покрепче ухватится за его руку и встанет. И не ожидал последовавших за этим слов.  
— Не будьте идиотом, Майкрофт, — произнес Джон, и его тоне слышались нотки искренней симпатии и веселья. — Позволяя паре человек в мире к себе приблизиться можно почерпнуть силы, а не лишиться их.  
Майкрофт напряженно на него уставился, а Джон выпустил его руку и взял трость, которая стояла прислоненной к черному мрамору.  
— Но посмотрите, сколько бед это вам принесло. Разве не лучше избегать подобной привязанности?  
Джон осознал, что, кажется, второй из братьев Холмс пытается понять собственные эмоции.  
— Это первое, что приходит в голову, верно? Избегать таким образом горя. Но если бы я не чувствовал этой боли, это значило бы, что я никогда не ощущал ни любви, ни дружбы. А именно за эти чувства я всегда держусь, даже посреди страдания. Потому что они того стоят. _Он_ того стоил.  
Показав на письмо в своей руке, Джон продолжил:  
— Меня поддерживает понимание, что это невыносимый дуралей тоже научился небезразличности. Пока мы с ним жили в одной квартире, Шерлок узнал, что такое иметь друга — что такое иметь кого-то, кроме родных, кто искренне тебя любит и о тебе заботится. Это изменило его. И меня тоже изменила наша дружба.  
Вопреки популярному мнению, я не так легко завожу друзей. И так было всегда. Люди считают иначе, потому что внешне со мной легко общаться, но вы, как я полагаю, вычислили все еще в нашу первую встречу. Помните? "Проблемы с доверием", — они оба улыбнулись при воспоминании о встрече на складе. — Ваша печаль, Майкрофт, означает, что вы его любили — также как, я знаю, он любил вас. Иначе зачем бы ему вас задирать? Но именно так поступают братья и сестры.  
Хмурый взгляд Майкрофта вызвал у Джона улыбку.  
— Вы можете сколько угодно цепляться за имидж "Снеговика", если хотите. Но вы оплакиваете своего маленького брата, которого всегда хотели защищать. Я вижу это так же, как вы видите сквозь фасад, который я держу для остального мира в те дни, когда чувствую, что внутри меня что-то вот-вот сломается.  
Упершись взглядом в землю, Майкрофт крепко сжал ручку зонта. Он не желал признавать, как подействовали на него слова Джона.  
_Да что со мной не так?_  
Остро ощущая, что Джон на него смотрит, Майкрофт вздохнул и поднял голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
В глазах Джона было только понимание, без малейшей примеси жалости или осуждения. Майкрофт увидел, что Джон на время отодвинул собственные переживания в сторону и полностью сосредоточился только на нем. Но мысль отодвинуть в сторону свою личность "британского правительства" была довольно пугающей.  
_Если я соберусь с **кем-то** поговорить об... эмоциях... я бы предпочел, чтобы это был Джон. Шерлок, кажется, очень ему в этом доверял._  
Майкрофт понимал, что Джон "читает" его и делает выводы, но иначе, чем Шерлок. Ощущать, как тебя пригвождает чужой острый ум, где ты этого совершенно не ожидаешь — _неожиданное ощущение_. Но не _болезненное_ , его смягчало тепло... сострадания Джона.  
— Я не... — Майкрофт осекся, сделал глубокий вдох и снова заговорил: — Как-то раз Шерлок задал мне один вопрос, и я сказал ему, что все жизни кончаются, а сердца разбиваются. И неравнодушие — не преимущество.  
— А чем состоял его вопрос? — спросил Джон.  
— Он спросил, не думал ли я когда-нибудь, что с нами что-то не так. Я ему так и не ответил.  
_Потому что не мог. Не знал ответа._  
Джон видел и слышал его эмоции — сожаление и вину, которые Майкрофт прятал, от которых скрывался целых два года. И наблюдая за старшим Холмсом, он заметил краткий проблеск отчаяния — ту же потерю надежды, что сам сейчас ощущал. У Джона от прилива сочувствия сжалось сердце.  
Он не был уверен, что из этого выйдет, но знал, что это необходимо. Он повернулся лицом к Майкрофту и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— С Шерлоком все было так. И с вами тоже, Майкрофт Холмс, — в обычно спокойном и доброжелательном тоне доктора прозвучала резкость.  
Майкрофт уже слышал подобную, когда Джон налетел на него за предательство брата. Но _эта_ резкость была иной, она защищала.  
Его.  
Майкрофт удивленно моргнул и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Я повторяю, потому что вижу, что вы не верите. С вами _все_ так. Исходя из той малости, что рассказывал мне Шерлок, и из того, что я сдедуктировал, — Джон сам удивился, что воспользовался этим словом, — вас двоих учили жить без эмоций. Или, во всяком случае, никогда их не демонстрировать.  
Предполагаю, что вас за это наказывали и никогда не учили правильно с ними справляться. И вы со своим блестящим умом научились запирать их внутри. Когда же у вас появился младший брат и стал открыто проявлять свое веселое настроение, вы и его научили запирать все внутри. Чтобы защитить. Вероятно, от вашего отца.  
Майкрофта потрясло это глубокое понимание. Он не желал признавать, что слова Джона очень близки к правде. Хотя он подозревал, что тот "прочел" это по его лицу. Но Майкрофт настолько отбросил свою маску безразличия, что теперь не мог просто вновь ее надеть перед этим феноменальным человеком. Он все больше понимал, что именно его брат разглядел в Джоне.  
Ему на плечо опустилась рука последнего.  
— Я знаю, что не слишком хорош в разговорах, хотя и стараюсь. Но Майкрофт, плохо или мало питаться и не позволять себе спать — это не выход. Этим не справиться с виной и горем.  
Я знаю, это покажется безумием, — Джон сам не верил, что собирается предложить это _Майкрофту_. — Но попробуйте поговорить с Шерлоком. Здесь или еще где-то, где вам покажется подходящим. Скажите ему то, что не могли сказать раньше.  
Видя, что Майкрофт начинает отрицательно качать головой, Джон прервал его:  
— Я знаю, знаю. Когда мне самому впервые предложили сказать кому-то то, что я хотел сказать Шерлоку, я отказался. Я не мог это произнести ни перед кем. Но потом я нашел способ. Вот здесь. Здесь я чувствую, что могу поговорить с Шерлоком.  
Сначала было больно. И казалось, становится даже хуже, хотя на самом деле это давало выход всему, что я сдерживал. И в конце концов, это действительно помогло. Я до сих пор так делаю. Иногда приезжаю и просто сижу здесь. А иногда рассказываю обо всем. Словно он меня слышит. А еще бывают времена, когда я говорю о... делюсь... своими... эмоциями. О том, как сильно я по нему скучаю, — на последних словах голос Джона сорвался.  
И он показал на место, где сидел у могилы.  
— Вы сегодня это частично видели.  
Посмотрев Майкрофту в глаза, Джон удовлетворился тем, что сейчас смог сказать. Он кивнул и на миг повернулся к могильному камню. Вытянулся по стойке "смирно", отрывисто отдал честь и произнес: "Еще увидимся, Шерлок. И хоть сейчас послушай своего брата, идиот".  
Джон отвернулся, и Майкрофт успел увидеть ласковую улыбку и глаза, полные слез.  
Джон направился прочь, но, пройдя мимо Майкрофта, остановился. Вернулся, вновь положил ему на плечо руку и набрал воздуха, собираясь что-то сказать. Но передумал, только сжал плечо Майкрофта и ушел, оставив его одного на могиле брата.  
Майкрофт несколько минут просто стоял, позволяя словам Джона проникнуть в сознание. Он решил не удалять их и не отбрасывать. Во всяком случае, в данный момент. В голове циркулировала новая информация, которую следовало рассортировать.  
Зная, что Джон уважает его потребность в приватности, Майкрофт не стал оглядываться и проверять, что действительно ли он один. Он положил обе ладони на ручку зонта, посмотрел на запечатленное в камне имя брата и, запинаясь, заговорил.  
Джон оглянулся лишь раз, прежде чем совсем исчезнуть из виду. И увидел человека в безупречном черном костюме, который позволил себе нетипично ссутулить от горя плечи и потом потянулся вперед, неуверенно коснувшись могильного памятника своему брату. Медленно шагая к дому, Джон ошеломленно покачал головой — не один, а уже оба брата Холмса позволяли ему видеть себя настоящих.  
Он ощущал себя странно избранным.

* * *

Вечером того же дня на Бейкер-стрит, Джон пожелал миссис Хадсон спокойной ночи и поцеловал ее в щеку, после чего начал подниматься к себе в квартиру. Они только что вернулись с семейной трапезы в обществе Марко, Анны, Энтони, Грега и Молли. Вечер был очень приятным, полным всеобщего смеха и историй о Шерлоке.  
Джон прошел мимо гостиной и поднялся к себе в комнату. Переодевшись в пижаму и халат, он вытащил из-под кровати коробку и отпер ее. Открыл крышку, аккуратно вынул и отложил в сторону оригинал письма Шерлока. Затем вынул несколько фотографий и, поглядев на них, улыбнулся. И извлек из-под них то, что искал. Положил рядом с собой и убрал обратно фотографии и письмо. Остановился, снова вытащил одно фото и, отложив его в сторону, запер коробку и запихнул ее под кровать.  
Забрав с собой извлеченное, Джон спустился на кухню. Поставил греться воду для чая, положил ноутбук на кухонный стол и подождал, пока тот загрузится. Потом подошел к раздвижным дверям в гостиную, и легонько положил на них руку. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, открыл дверь и переступил порог комнаты, которую переполняли воспоминания.  
Джон миновал свое кресло и направился к книжным полкам. По пути остановился, легко коснулся черепа и слегка улыбнулся. Не найдя искомого среди книг, он подошел к столу, что стоял меж двух окон. Осторожно сдвинул бумаги, чтобы не сильно нарушать порядок, и у него забухало сердце — он почти ждал окрика Шерлока, что Джон перекладывает его вещи. Покачав головой, Джон передвинул еще пару предметов и наконец нашел, что искал.  
Вернувшись на кухню, он закрыл за собой дверь и сел за стол. Поставил на него захваченную из гостиной фотографию в рамке. И позабыв о планах приготовить чай, вытащил принесенный из своей комнаты внешний жесткий диск и подключил его к своему компьютеру.  
Он буквально ахнул от огромного количества информации. Салли определенно не шутила, когда говорила, что они отсканировали все, что они смогли найти. Джон слабо улыбнулся, увидев, что некоторые файлы носят название заголовков из его блога.  
Прошли часы. Джон так и сидел за столом, просматривая файлы и сократив количество отобранных до двенадцати. Пять дел он описывал в своем блоге, но остальные были новинками. И в них он либо помогал в расследовании, либо видел все своими глазами.  
Джон начал писать все с самого начала: как они с Шерлоком впервые встретились и описывая ту трансформацию, которую он испытал за первые 48 часов их знакомства. Воспоминания потекли потоком, квартиру наполнил уверенный стук клавиш.  
Потом он прервался на ночь: сохранил работу и направился к креслу в углу кухни. Очень аккуратно поставил фотографию в новой рамке на тумбу рядом.  
Он вспомнил вечер, когда делался этот снимок. Джон тогда затащил Шерлока в паб, чтобы перехватить по пинте с Грегом и еще парой знакомых. В тот вечер кто-то их щелкнул и позже отдал Джону фотографию.  
На фото Джон сидел, чуть запрокинув голову и покатываясь от какой-то фразочки стоящего вне снимка Лестрейда. А Шерлок — в пиджаке из темного бархата поверх идеально сидящего костюма — смотрел на Джона, положив руку ему на плечо. Его лицо сияло искренней улыбкой, а серебристо-серые глаза искрились смехом и озорством.  
Это был один из немногих случайных снимков друга, которые были у Джона, и определенно его любимый.  
Джон плюхнулся в кресло и вытянул ноги, положив их на один из кухонных стульев у другого конца стола. Он стал медленно погружаться в сон, не сводя глаз с фотографии.

* * *

К концу июня Джон закончил все двенадцать рассказов и удовлетворился результатом своих усилий. Он выбирал дела, которые демонстрировали блестящий ум Шерлока. А так же те, что давали возможность чуть-чуть увидеть его как человека, его характер. Он поделился подробностями их жизни в одной квартире: рассредоточенные везде эксперименты, скрипка в три часа ночи, споры и смех.  
Закончив, Джон распечатал файл и отправился в "Диоген". Его провели в кабинет Майкрофта, где он сел и принялся терпеливо ждать.  
Когда Майкрофт наконец вошел, притворив за собой дверь. Джон подождал, пока тот положит на стол принесенные папки.  
— Майкрофт, — Джон пожал руку старшему Холмсу, радуясь, что тот выглядит лучше, чем при их предыдущей встрече.  
— Чему обязан такой честью, Джон?  
— Простите, что без звонка. Я не займу много времени — вижу, что вы заняты, — Джон кивнул на сложенные на стол папки.  
Майкрофт напряженно улыбнулся.  
— У меня немало работы, но я вполне могу сделать небольшой перерыв.  
Он на мгновение задумался и затем снова заговорил:  
— На момент нашей встречи у могилы Шерлока, я уже два года работал над выслеживанием приспешников Мориарти. Выслеживанием его преступной сети. Но я не проявлял в этом такой рьяности, какой мог бы. Сейчас же я подобрался настолько, как мог бы подобраться Шерлок. Я максимально задействовал все ресурсы.  
Не совсем понимаю, почему не посвятил себя этому раньше, но я наверстываю упущенное.  
В последние пару лет нам стала хаотично поступать информация из разных мест. И сейчас ее частота поступления увеличилась, поскольку мы сразу ее задействуем. Мы сумели быстро произвести аресты в широких кругах действующего криминала, пребывавшего под управлением Мориарти. Часть представителей "верхушки" нашли мертвыми до того, как мы за ними пришли.  
— У вас есть какое-то представление, откуда идет эта информация? — с любопытством спросил Джон.  
— В данный момент, нет. Хотя я изучаю вопрос, — просто ответил Майкрофт и потом вежливо кашлянул, многозначительно поглядев переплетенный том в руках Джона.  
— Ах да, — Джон вынырнул из своих мыслей. — Я писал этот текст последние пару месяцев и хочу, чтобы вы его прочли, хотя это и не ваш "рацион". Я хочу издать эти рассказы в виде книги. Буду благодарен, если вы сможете мне помочь или хоть покажете нужное направление, — Джон протянул переплетенные листы Майкрофту.  
Майкрофт поднял бровь, но взял пачку.  
— Я прочитаю и сделаю, что смогу, — сказал он.  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Оставляю вас с вашей работой. Спасибо, что согласились встретиться посреди рабочего дня.  
Он спокойно развернулся и открыл дверь.  
— Доброго дня, Майкрофт, — с этими словами Джон ушел.  
Майкрофт мгновение стоял словно в мистическом оцепенении. И потом посмотрел на листы, которые свободно придерживали его пальцы.

**_Доктор Джон Ватсон_ **

**_Приключения Шерлока Холмса_ **

**_Посвящается моему лучшему другу и брату._ **

Майкрофт покачал головой, думая о непритязательном, но непростом человеке, который только что покинул этот кабинет, и отложил переплетенные листы в сторону, чтобы позже прочесть.

* * *

Вечером Майкрофт устроился у себя дома перед камином с пачкой принесенных Джоном листов. Дойдя до конца написанного, он откинулся на спинку кресла и осознал, что прошло много часов. Читая, он к своему удивлению временами хихикал над выходками братца. И хотя текст был далек от фактологического научного представления, он был очень увлекателен. Возможно, не совсем точен и немного романтизирован, но безусловно представлял собой то, чем наслаждалась широкая публика.  
С удивлением обнаружив, что очень устал эмоционально, Майкрофт сделал себе пометку связаться с кем-нибудь из издательского бизнеса, задолжавшим ему услугу. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла и, задумавшись, уставился на языки пламени. Потом он взял в руки то, что написал Джон, и приступил к чтению заново, с самого начала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Имеются в виду мост Ватерлоо и арки Воксхолл. Отсылка к "Большой игре": у моста Ватерлоо Шерлок передавал бездомной (в данном фике обозначенной как Фиби) записку для Сети с просьбой отыскать убежище Голема. Ответная записка, переданная той же бездомной Шерлоку у Бейкер-стрит, указывала на арки железнодорожной магистрали Воксхолл — прим. переводчика


	6. Chapter 6

Три месяца спустя на Бейкер-стрит доставили небольшой пакет для Джона. Миссис Хадсон забрала его и оставила на кухонном столе в 221Б, где Джон его и обнаружил, когда вернулся домой из клиники. Уронив сумку на кухонный стол, Джон несколько секунд смотрел на пакет, потом развернулся и ринулся наверх, к себе в комнату. Там он умылся, переоделся и вновь вернулся на кухню.  
Ухватил кружку свежезаваренного чая и сел за стол. Подрагивающими пальцами аккуратно развернул пакет, явив взгляду четыре экземпляра книги, в которой он излил свое сердце. Взял одну и легонько провел кончиками пальцев по обложке.  
Потом вздохнул и осторожно сунул все четыре книги себе в сумку. Потом встал, взял куртку и трость, и медленно стал спускаться по лестнице дабы вместе с миссис Хадсон отправиться на ужин с Грегом и Молли.  
В ресторане он подождал, пока все покончат с едой, и открыл сумку. Испытывая внезапную нервозность, он отдал каждому из присутствующих по книге, которую они даже не представляли, что он написал.  
Молли первой обрела дар речи.  
— Джон? Это?.. То есть, я имею в виду, ты ее... когда?  
— Я закончил ее в конце июня и отдал Майкрофту. Тот запустил ее в процесс издания, и завтра она выйдет в Англии, а в течение месяца — по всему миру.  
Миссис Хадсон не смогла произнести ни слова, она только сунула руку под локоть Джону и прижала его руку к себе. По ее лицу текли слезы.  
Грег сидел очень тихо и неподвижно, не сводя глаз с изображения на обложке. У него сжалось сердце при виде того, что он столько раз считал само собой разумеющимся — силуэтов Шерлока и Джона, покидавших вдвоем место преступления. На обложке они были лишь темными тенями вдали темного переулка. Он никогда больше этого не увидит.  
Оторвав взгляд от обложки, он открыл книгу на странице посвящения и замер.

**_Посвящается моему лучшему другу и брату,_**  
**_Шерлоку Холмсу._**  
**_Всем, кто верит в него;_**  
**_Мне;_**  
**_Грегу, Молли и миссис Хадсон_**

Все услышали, как Грег шокированно ахнул.  
Обнимавший миссис Хадсон, Джон поднял голову и увидел, что именно его друг читает. Молли коснулась руки Грега, и пытаясь привлечь внимание, тихо позвала по имени. Тот не шевельнулся и не осознал ее слов.  
Джон дружески похлопал домовладелицу по руке, и та выпустила его предплечье. Джон перегнулся через стол и позвал Грега по имени. Тот не отреагировал. Тогда Джон обхватил пальцами его запястье и снова позвал  
Грег резко дернулся и осознал, что все на него смотрят.  
— Прости, приятель. — Грег прочистил горло. — Я... просто не ожидал... я имею в виду... обложку... и... — он прикрыл глаза, понимая, что не слишком понятно выражается.  
Джон увидел, что тот сражается с накрывшей его виной.  
— Эй, Грег. Я понимаю.  
_"Все хорошо. Это не твоя вина"._  
Грег сумел слабо ему улыбнуться.  
— Ну да, в общем, не стоило так уж удивляться. С моей работой пора бы уже привыкнуть к сюрпризам.  
_"Спасибо, но в данный момент твои слова меня не убеждают"._  
— Да, но такая уж у тебя работа.  
_"Потом еще об этом поговорим"._  
Пытаясь отвлечь Грега от мрачных дум, Джон засмеялся и добавил:  
— Когда я увидел самое первое фото, которое они хотели поставить на обложку, я категорично сказал "нет". Это было то чертово фото в шапке.  
Грег засмеялся, да и Молли с миссис Хадсон захихикали при этой мысли. Грег уже не выглядел так, словно готов кинуться из ресторана куда глаза глядят, так что Джон выпустил его запястье и сел обратно.  
— Они хотели поместить туда "фото-в-шапке", серьезно? — недоверчиво повысила голос Молли. Она дотянулась под столом до руки Грега и крепко сжала.  
— Да. Можешь себе представить, как бы он "обрадовался"! Да он бы с того света до меня добрался и до конца жизни преследовал, если бы я допустил подобное!  
Все засмеялись, представив выражение лица Шерлока.  
— Потом они пытались меня убедить, что надо поставить наше с Шерлоком фото. И выбрали даже совершенно не комплиментарное! Мне стоило большого труда донести до них, что я не хочу наших узнаваемых лиц на лицевой обложке. Тут, к счастью, подключился Майкрофт.  
Джон потряс головой, вспоминая стычки с издателями.  
— Я был на волосок от того, чтобы забрать свою книгу и покинуть встречу. Но Майкрофт убедил меня дать им еще один шанс. И когда я вернулся, они представили мне на выбор множество фотографий. По-моему, частично там были "почищенные" снимки с уличных камер, а остальные представляли собой разнокалиберные фото нас с Шерлоком на местах преступлений.  
Мы с Майкрофтом выбрали вот этот снимок, потому что на нем мы с Шерлоком не стоим лицом к камере, а так же позади видна полицейская лента и полицейские машины — внимание концентрируется больше на них, чем на наших фигурах, — Джон слабо улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку стула, и бессознательно обвел пальцами края книги. — Нам это показалось верным, потому что Шерлок целиком погружался в Работу и преступления, и совершенно не волновался о паблисити.  
Джон еще немного рассказал о том, как писал книгу и откуда черпал информацию. Через некоторое время он сообщил, что ему пора уходить. Он понимал, что утром его на улице будут ждать репортеры и не собирался без особой необходимости покидать дом.  
Майкрофт помог ему с пресс-релизом, который должен был выйти одновременно с книгой, и как предполагалось, отвечал на основные вопросы дабы опередить обращения за комментариями к Джону. Хотя тот, конечно, понимал, что столкнуться с репортерами ему все равно придется.

* * *

Через месяц после выхода **_"Приключений Шерлока Холмса"_** Грег повадился звонить Джону с мест преступлений и задавать вопросы об уликах или теле жертвы. Когда он позвонил в четвертый раз, Джон решил выяснить, что происходит. Он сказал, что должен увидеть все своими глазами, и Грег с готовностью согласился, сообщив, как их найти.  
Добравшись на такси до нужного места, Джон выбрался наружу и расплатился с таксистом. И пока он озирался по сторонам и впитывал окружающую активность, вокруг непрерывно летали приказы. Сюрриалистично было находиться на месте преступления без Шерлока. Джон остановился перед желтой полицейской лентой и дал себе минутку успокоиться, сосредоточиться и сфокусироваться.  
"Просканировав" взглядом пространство, он увидел Донован, которая направляла полицейских сдерживать зевак, и Андерсона, который переговорив с парой человек, вошел в здание на другой стороне улицы. Когда тот исчез внутри, Джон заметил у входной двери Лестрейда, который говорил с кем-то по телефону.  
Грег поймал взгляд Джона, и кивнув, крикнул Донован его пропустить.  
— Доктор Ватсон, — произнесла та.  
Джон слабо ей улыбнулся и кивнул, после чего нырнул под ленту и мимо полицейских направился к дому.  
— Что тут творится, детектив-инспектор? Почему вы меня позвали? — требовательно спросил Джон, тоном выдавая искреннюю озадаченность такой просьбой.  
— Ты мне нужен.  
— Я не Шерлок, Грег. Я не могу делать то, что он сделал, — попытался объяснить Джон.  
Но Грег, даже недослушав, покачал головой.  
— Я видел, как ты выбирался из такси. Видел, как ты, стоя в толпе, "вбирал" в себя информацию, вплоть до определения, кто здесь офицеры полиции. Видел, как ты "сканировал" взглядом здания вокруг нас, словно ища что-то не укладывающееся в рамки. Подходя к месту, ты осматривал землю под ногами, а пока шел к этой двери — траву по обе стороны дорожки.  
Грег остановился. Он пристально смотрел в глаза Джону и тщательно подбирал слова.  
— Джон, ты учился у него. Сознательно или бессознательно, но ты впитывал его уроки. Ты все время делаешь дедуктивные выводы — и неважно, лечишь ли ты своего пациента или разговариваешь со мной и Молли и определяешь, где мы вместе с ней посидели за ланчем!  
Джон вздохнул, понимая, что Грег прав — он постоянно все осматривал и несколько раз кое-что настолько бросалось в глаза, что он практически слышал в голове натаскивающий голос Шерлока.  
— Джон, я не прошу тебя совершать что-нибудь эдакое. Просто порой мне требуется свежий взгляд. Мне нужен человек, не заточенный департаментом искать и высматривать определенные вещи. Мне нужен тот, кто не боится мысленно выходить за рамки.  
Он поймал Джона за руку, не давая тому отвернуться.  
— Джон, попробуй! Я кое-что знаю о твоем прошлом, и что ты был спецназе. И ты тесно работал с Шерлоком. В тебе "прошита" способность видеть и наблюдать вещи, которые не видят другие, солдат ты или врач — все едино.  
Грег опустил голову под осуждающе-сердитым взглядом друга.  
— Прости. Клянусь, я не буду излишне любопытствовать. Кроме того, там в любом случае почти все засекречено... как тебя только туда вообще занесло?  
При виде усилившегося еще на ступень сердитого взгляда Джона, он вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции:  
— Нет... нет, прости. Ничего не хочу знать. Но мне требовалось взглянуть, поскольку если делать все правильно, мне нужно заранее нанять тебя консультантом. Так что пришлось проверить твое прошлое.  
— Постой. Что? — Джон заново проиграл в голове слова Грега. — Ты хочешь нанять меня официальным консультантом?  
— Да. Тогда я смогу спокойно тебя вызывать, и это прикроет задницу нам обоим, — тот уничижительно улыбнулся.  
Джон сердито фыркнул:  
— Это к вопросу о том, чтобы делать все задом наперед.  
— Знаю. Урок выучен на горьком опыте, — вздохнул Грег. — Но ты согласен на эту работу? Просто приходить и рассказывать мне, что видишь? Говорить, нет ли чего-нибудь несогласующегося? В некоторых случаях мне требуется иной взгляд на вещи.  
Джон заколебался. Он сознавал, что хотел этого с того момента, как выбрался из такси. Вновь участвовать в чем-то подобном — от этого он чувствовал себя словно ближе к Шерлоку. Он понимал, что не может соглашаться только поэтому, но он действительно мог помочь.  
И, приняв решение, повернулся к Грегу.  
— Ладно, давай попробуем, но только на испытательный срок. Если решим, что ничего не выходит, я все прекращу. Ты не обязан будешь держать меня на должности, а я не обязан буду продолжать приходить. На четыре дела, либо четыре месяца. Смотря что наступит раньше. И после этого мы заново оценим, что у нас получилось.  
Грег протянул руку, и Джон пожал ее. Не выпуская его пальцев, Грег ухмыльнулся:  
— Согласен.

* * *

В начале декабря Джон помог запустить еще одну АСБ — уже в третьем приюте — в сотрудничестве с двумя клиниками. Теперь в общей сложности у них было 3 амбулатории в 3 приютах и шесть клиник-помощниц. Джону стали приходить просьбы с другого конца Лондона помочь им тоже обустроить АСБ в приютах.  
Джону до сих пор не верилось, что "Амбулатория Сети бездомных" так хорошо сработалась с приютами, и что столько клиник с готовностью предоставило им свой персонал. С появлением дополнительного количества врачей, у Джона стало оставаться больше времени для работы с Грегом, хотя Джон по-прежнему заполнял собой пустые "окна" то в одном, то в другом, то в третьем приюте.  
Как-то зайдя на кухню и увидев рассредоточенные по столу и кухонной тумбе папки с делами, миссис Хадсон только рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
— Очень знакомое зрелище, — с улыбкой произнесла она и положила руку Джону на плечо. И склонилась над ним, корпящим над фотографиями и заметками.  
Джон поднял взгляд и тоже улыбнулся. Никому из них не требовалось больше ничего говорить. Они по-прежнему скучали по Шерлоку, хотя и поступали, как он просил: заботились друг о друге, о Сети бездомных и о Лондоне.  
Они это делали, но без Шерлока ничто уже не будет как прежде.

* * *

В середине января в Лондоне внезапно ударили холода. Температура спикировала вниз и с учетом ветра упала до почти смертельных величин для тех, кто живет на улице.  
Увидев, что АСБ начинает наполняться случаями обморожений, тяжелых простуд и даже изредка гипотермий, Джон с головой погрузился в работу амбулатории. Приюты были заполнены под завязку и просто не смогли обеспечить достаточное количество помощи.  
Джон временно оставил работу с Ярдом, и скоординировавшись с другими врачами и медсестрами, организовал АСБ таким образом, чтобы на время холодов они стали работать три дня в неделю вместо одного. Вроде бы это помогло, и очереди к врачам сократились. Дать приют всем было невозможно, но выявить и подлечить самых тяжелых — да.  
К концу второй недели морозы наконец дали слабину, и температура медленно поползла вверх к обычным отметкам. АСБ опять вернулась к своему обычному расписанию по субботам.  
Джон с трудом перешагнул порог Бейкер-стрит, усталость сковала руки и ноги словно тяжелыми гирями. Высящаяся впереди лестница казалась неприступным Монбланом.  
— Джон! — миссис Хадсон торопливо выбежала из своей квартиры. — Вы выглядите ужасно! Я вас почти неделю не видела! И не позвонила Грегу только потому, что мне позвонил Майкрофт, проверяя, что мне известно, что с вами все хорошо.  
— Я время от времени возвращался, чтобы перехватить пару часов сна, но сколько мог, работал в АСБ. А потом ходил ночами с Фиби, Большим Томом или Уиггинсом искать бездомных, которым нужна медицинская помощь, но они не могут добраться до приюта.  
Миссис Хадсон неодобрительно цыкнула и помогла Джону стащить куртку.  
— А сейчас быстро наверх, молодой человек, и немедленно спать, — наказала она. — Нет, минутку. Дайте мне ваш мобильный.  
Джон было запротестовал, но миссис Хадсон ничего не хотела слышать.  
— Вас никто не должен беспокоить, пока не случится что-то чрезвычайное. А что именно будет представлять из себя это чрезвычайное, определять буду я, дорогой. Не вы. А теперь марш наверх. Поспите хоть немного.  
Джон слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он медленно захромал вверх по лестнице без остановки до свой комнаты. Там он, как был в одежде, рухнул на кровать и почти мгновенно заснул. И даже не заметил, как в комнату на цыпочках вошла миссис Хадсон, сняла с него обувь и накрыла извлеченным из шкафа одеялом.

* * *

Той же зимой, в самом конце февраля Джон сидел в АСБ в своем кресле. Он только что отпустил очередного пациента, и рядом молча возникла Фиби — она держала в руке тарелку с сэндвичем. Просто стояла и ждала. Потом протянула тарелку Джону.  
Джон вздохнул. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на медсестру, которая опрашивала следующего пациента — Большой Том провел его вне очереди. Повернув голову обратно, Джон обнаружил тарелку с сэндвичем прямо перед своим носом. Снова ее проигнорировал и оглянулся через правое плечо на Фиби. Та невинно смотрела в сторону, словно обнаружила что-то очень интересное на другом конце комнаты.  
Джон кашлянул, и Фиби чуть не подпрыгнула на месте.  
Они уставились друг другу в глаза, и после краткой "войны взглядов" оба рассмеялись.  
— Ладно, ладно, — иронично проворчал Джон, забирая у нее тарелку. Он быстро съел половину сэндвича, и Фиби сунула ему бутылку воды. Он успел выпить половину, когда к нему добрались Большой Том с другом.  
С улыбкой вернув Фиби бутылку, Джон повернулся к Тому:  
— Итак, чем я могу вам сегодня помочь?  
Большой Том улыбнулся при виде их с Фиби "обмена любезностями".  
— Она вас донимает, док Джон? — он хихикнул. — Да, если ее не слушать, точно будут проблемы.  
Они обменялись улыбками, и потом Джон посерьезнел и сосредоточился на человеке, которого поддерживал Том.  
Забрав у Тома заполненные бумаги, Джон кратко их посмотрел и отложил в сторону, после чего повернулся к своему новому пациенту.  
— Привет. Я доктор Джон. Как ваше имя?  
Человек перед ним опустил голову, и Джон успел мельком увидеть бледное лицо и завесу длинных грязных светлых волос. Вязаная шапка была надвинута практически на глаза, а многослойная одежда выглядела старой и сильно поношенной. Большой Том поставил около пациентского стула мешок с вещами и чемодан.  
Мужчина что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и отвернулся. Большой Том склонился над ним, ссутулившимся, и стал что-то тихо ему говорить. Мужчина неохотно, но позволил Тому развернуть его обратно, хотя и поморщился, и сильнее вцепился в свое предплечье.  
Джон увидел кровь, сочащуюся сквозь одежду и пальцы, и бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Большого Тома.  
— Это Олли, док. Он уже некоторое время живет на улице, но раньше обитал в других районах. Он стыкнулся парой не сильно дружелюбных дилеров.  
— Он же не... — начал Джон.  
— Нет. Чист. Он из Сети. Помогал кое-кому из наших, когда были морозы. Помог Мэгги добраться до АСБ, когда она слишком долго просидела на улице. Дилеры пытались привлечь его к продаже наркоты. Он решил, что не хочет. И им не понравился ответ "нет".  
Олли слабо хихикнул.  
— Они идиоты, — выдавил он шепотом. И зашипел, поскольку Джон с Большим Том стали помогать ему выбираться из заношенного пальто.  
Внезапно Олли напрягся и посмотрел на них из-под длинной челки. И замотал головой.  
— Я в порядке. Просто оставьте меня. Я... я могу... в порядке... не трогайте... мои вещи... — у Олли задрожал голос, он чуть не свалился на землю.  
Большой Том успел его подхватить.  
— Простите, док. Он согласился прийти сюда, но потом увидел очередь и толпу, и его единственным желанием стало смыться. Я не знаю, почему.  
Большой Том принял на себя весь вес Олли — не сильно большой, надо сказать, и Джон с Фиби стали слой за слоем снимать с него остальную одежду.  
— Все в порядке. Кажется, люди часто так на меня реагируют, — пошутил Джон.  
— А он, похоже, потерял много крови и сильно истощен, — с тревогой добавил он.  
Большой Том кивнул.  
— Я услышал, как он кричит, и узнал голос. Прихватил Уиггинса и Раза, и мы прогнали напавших. Не дали порезать его еще сильнее.  
— Кто-нибудь еще пострадал? — спросил Джон, кивая на его собственную рубашку, где виднелись пятна крови.  
— Нет, док. Клянусь. К несчастью, она вся его.  
Большой Том бросил взгляд в другой конец комнаты. Посмотрев следом, Джон увидел Раза и Уиггинса, которые, схватив себе поесть, разошлись в разные концы помещения. Джон осознал, что они устроили охрану периметра. И отметил кровь на их рубашках тоже. Парни кивнули ему и начали "сканировать" взглядом окружающую толпу и входящих.  
Джон кивнул им в ответ и вернулся к своей текущей работе. К Олли.  
Тот, прислушиваясь к их разговору, опустился в кресло, к которому подвел его Большой Том. Олли смотрел, как Джон раскладывает на подносе медицинские принадлежности, и вдавился в спинку кресла, когда Джон наклонился к нему и посмотрел в карие глаза.  
— Олли, послушайте. Вся ваша одежда и вещи — тут рядом, у ваших ног. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне взглянуть на вашу руку.  
Доктор смотрел на него пристальным взглядом. Олли настороженно посмотрел в ответ. Он боялся. Доктор был слишком близко. И вокруг слишком много людей. Вообще все слишком. Не стоило сюда приходить. Просто... он понимал, что рана на руке плохая, и он не сможет сам справиться.  
Он дышал часто и напряженно, боясь с дурнотой от потери крови, страха и голода. _Глупо. Так глупо. Я не должен был сюда приходить. Они меня найдут. И тогда мне будет уже не уйти..._  
Джон с тревогой увидел, что Олли находится на грани побега. Большой Том напружинил мускулы, готовясь, если понадобится, хватать своего новоиспеченного друга. Джон едва заметно качнул головой, и Том уронил руку вдоль тела.  
— Олли, те, кто на вас напал, здесь не смогут до вас добраться. Вы в безопасности. Раз и Уиггинс даже решили вас охранять и смотрят за всеми входящими и выходящими. Вы можете нам довериться. Здесь люди, которые помогут вам себя защитить. И я хочу только вам помочь, ничего больше.  
Прошу вас, Олли. Я ни к чему вас не принуждаю. Вы не в ловушке. При желании, вы можете уйти, когда захотите. У вас сейчас паническая атака. Просто сделайте глубокий вдох и на секунду задержите дыхание... хорошо... теперь медленно выдыхайте, — Джон ободряюще кивнул. — Хорошо, а теперь еще раз. Хорошо. Продолжайте.  
Джон мягко положил ладонь на здоровую руку Олли и успокаивающе сжал. Тот вздрогнул и стиснул веки. Его мышцы закаменели, и он задрожал. Джон продолжал говорить с ним, и он начал успокаиваться, возвращая себе самообладание.  
Джон видел, что нервное, испуганное лицо Олли начинает расслабляться. Тот открыл темно-карие глаза, и страх в них немного рассеялся. Дыхание Олли медленно пришло в норму, и Джон чувствовал, что его пульс тоже уменьшился.  
— Олли. Вы мне доверитесь? — спросил Джон.  
Олли внимательно посмотрел на него, уже отметив, как тот "отозвал" Большого Тома. Он до сих пор ощущал руку доктора у себя на руке — не сдерживающую, только готовую дать опору. Он размышлял целую минуту, оценивая лицо и позу доктора. Он видел его намерения так же ясно, словно они были крупной надписью во всю стену. И он принял решение.  
Олли глубоко вздохнул, перестал так стискивать правую руку и слабым движением протянул ее доктору.  
— Вот, — грубовато произнес он.  
Доктор Джон серьезно смотрел на него:  
— Спасибо, Олли.  
Джон осторожно опустил руку Олли на столик рядом с собой и повернул ее ладонью вверх. Олли скрежетнул зубами, а Джон аккуратно отрезал рукав рубашки, обнажая глубокий порез, который до сих пор беспрепятственно сочился кровью.  
Джон взглянул на порез и бросил взгляд на Фиби. Та кивнула, сходила к стенному шкафчику и принесла оттуда медицинские принадлежности.  
Джон посмотрел Олли в глаза:  
— Будет больно, но это необходимо сделать. Нам надо остановить сильное кровотечение, чтобы залатать вас. Вы готовы?  
Олли знал, что ему предстоит, и слишком устал, чтобы возражать, поэтому он просто кивнул.  
Джон повернулся к Большому Тому.  
— Удерживайте на столе его руку, но кожи не касайтесь.  
Наложив на рану несколько толстых слоев бинта, Джон кивнул Тому. Тот, уже не первый раз такое делая, осторожно положил ладони поверх повязки и с силой надавил.  
Олли заворчал от боли, но отстраниться не попытался. Джон коротко кивнул, и они с Фиби ринулись к ближайшей раковине отскребать руки под горячей водой.  
Пока их не было, Олли через боль выдавил:  
— Что это за доктор?  
— Доктор Джон Ватсон, — ответил Большой Том. — Это он запустил АСБ в приютах.  
— Он их запустил? — переспросил Олли с явным удивлением в голосе.  
Том кивнул и на минуту смолк, после чего посмотрел в глаза Олли и торжественно произнес:  
— Он — наш доктор. Он заботится о _своей_ Сети бездомных. Рискуя собой, ходил по улицам, чтобы помочь нам в плохую погоду. Он пытается сохранять анонимность, но мы-то знаем, что это он иногда вечерами кидает дополнительные деньги в плошки тех, кому они очень нужны. Мы же, в свою очередь, за ним присматриваем.  
— В каком смысле? Присматриваете... за ним? — Олли подбросил в разговор дров, пытаясь таким образом отвлечься от боли.  
— Он печалится.  
— Печалится?  
— Да. Он потерял близкого человека. Очень особенного. Который был особенным и для всех нас тоже, но для него — в высшей степени. Часто ночами он не может спать. Тогда он совершает пробежки или бродит по улицам. А в особенно плохие ночи он нас как будто не видит, даже если мы очень стараемся обратить на себя внимание. Бредет словно во сне. Так что мы за ним присматриваем.  
Большой Том на минуту умолк, и Олли видел, что тот хочет сказать еще что-то, но не может подобрать слов.  
Том вздохнул.  
— Я не знаю, как объяснить. Но он присматривает за нами, о нас заботится. И мы присматриваем за ним и заботимся о нем. Я не знаю, насколько он об этом знает, и если да, то насколько он это принимает. Но он наш Док, и Сеть бездомных ради него пойдет на все.  
Джон с Фиби направились обратно к ним, и Большой Том жестко посмотрел на Олли.  
— Если хочешь быть частью Сети, ты должен усвоить три основные вещи. Первое, оставайся чист от наркотиков и алкоголя. Второе, если увидишь кого-либо из Сети в беде, помоги сам или позови на помощь Дока из 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. И третье: если увидишь, что он бредет где-то по улице, проследи, чтобы он был в безопасности.  
Олли молча кивнул. Его удивила и впечатлила степень верности, которую доктор получал от сообщества, которое обычно никому на свете не доверяет  
Он смотрел, как доктор Джон и Фиби натягивают перчатки и готовятся накладывать швы. Доктор действовал крайне деликатно и осторожно, но был очень, очень хорош в своем деле. С помощью Фиби он быстро очистил и дезинфицировал глубокую рану на руке Олли и затем стянул ее маленькими, аккуратными стежками. Он пояснял каждое свое действие, и делал все настолько быстро и споро, что Олли даже не успел поволноваться.  
Он настолько сосредоточенно изучал доктора, что когда наконец опустил взгляд, то с удивлением обнаружил, что доктор уже забинтовывает его руку.  
— Вот. Повязку пока не снимайте и держите ее в чистоте. И без необходимости никаких лишних движений этой рукой. Насколько я могу судить, повреждение только мышечное, но если хотите, чтобы рана хорошо зажила, постарайтесь обеспечить руке максимальную неподвижность.  
Доктор помог ему устроить руку в слинге.  
— Не снимайте его неделю. Если по какой-то причине он испачкается или еще что-то произойдет, не надо идти ко мне в АСБ. Просто загляните на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Если меня не окажется дома, там будет миссис Хадсон. Она со мной свяжется, и я быстро приду вам помочь. Если она сама не сможет.  
— Я... я не могу... это сделать... — запинаясь, проговорил Олли.  
Но доктор его оборвал.  
— Можете и сделаете. Особенно, если хотите снова играть на скрипке.  
Олли застыл.  
Джон улыбнулся его удивлению.  
— На пальцах вашей левой руки мозоли от струн. И я чувствовал запах канифоли от пальцев правой, когда накладывал швы.  
Олли моргнул.  
— Ну да, я заметил все эти признаки, но все же чуть-чуть смухлевал, — доктор улыбнулся.— Как-то раз после Нового года, я видел вас в метро, вы так красиво играли. — Выражение его лица смягчилось, и несмотря на слабую улыбку, глаза выдали горе. — Я очень давно не слышал такой игры, — добавил он практически самому себе.  
Он помог Олли подняться, и Большой Том уже хотел отвести того перекусить и найти койку на ночь, как Джон склонился к Олли и проговорил так, чтобы только тот мог его слышать.  
— В тот день вы своей музыкой облегчили мне душу. Я не хочу, чтобы вы потеряли возможность сделать это для кого-то еще.  
Он мягко улыбнулся изумлению Олли, и отвернулся, чтобы принять следующего пациента.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя два месяца на улице значительно потеплело. В очередной раз приближалось **то** время года, и кошмары Джона стали сильнее и чаще. Они вынуждали его выбираться из постели и уходить на улицу — сбегать от неотступных воспоминаний.  
На третью такую ночь кряду Джон осознал, что стоит у могилы друга.  
Он вздохнул и уронил голову. Потом оперся рукой о могильный камень и уставился на выбитые буквы.  
Обе предыдущие ночи он не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Но сегодня заставил себя говорить.  
— Шерлок. Я... эта зима была наитяжелейшей и наихолоднейшей с той поры, как тебя не стало. Она очень затронула твою Сеть. Я сделал все, что мог. Но все равно потерял несколько человек. Мне очень жаль.  
Джон сделал глубокий вдох и длинно выдохнул. Прочистил горло, с трудом переглотнул и продолжил:  
— Ты бы очень гордился своей Сетью. Они постоянно принимают новичков и следят, чтобы те оставались чисты и надежны. Веришь или нет, но я уговорил твоего брата помочь мне отправить кое-кого из юношей учиться, дать им заветный шанс, о котором они мечтали. Майкрофт даже нашел несколько человек и семейных пар, которые пожелали этих ребят поспонсировать и предоставить им жилье, чтобы им не приходилось жить на улице и они могли сосредоточиться на учебе.  
Кстати, говоря о твоем брате, он на самом деле не настолько плох, как ты его иногда выставляешь. Да, знаю. Я прямо чувствую, как ты закатываешь глаза. Но сейчас я говорю серьезно. Боже... надеюсь, он не начинил "жучками" твою могилу. Иначе мне будут припоминать это до конца жизни...  
Майкрофт, если вы сейчас слушаете, остановитесь. Немедленно... — Джон осекся, внезапно осознав, что только что произнес. На миг он изумленно застыл, а потом начал смеяться. Успокоившись до отдельных спонтанных смешков, Джон покачал головой.  
— Ему только и не хватало, что прослушивать твою могилу, — пробормотал Джон, вытирая с глаз слезы. — Знаю, ты считаешь, что я свихнулся. Наверняка бы счел. Да я бы и сам, если б услышал, что кто-то таким образом разговаривает с моей могилой, точно бы решил, что этот человек — псих!  
Джон позволил тишине ночи наполнить пространство.  
— О, Шерлок, — через некоторое время вздохнул он. — На следующей неделе будет три года. Три года с тех пор... с тех пор как... ты... тебя не стало. Я так и не могу "жить" в гостиной, хотя мы с миссис Хадсон сумели в ней прибраться и разобрать большую часть твоих бумаг и папок, которые были повсюду. До сих пор не вериться, что у тебя их было столько! Я сколько смог, разобрал, но потом... в общем, это оказалось для меня перебор. Я понял, что это отнимает слишком много душевных сил. И что я должен остановиться. Я убрал все коробки с папками в твою комнату. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я туда заходил. Я не знал, куда еще их поставить.  
Теперь, когда основной беспорядок ликвидирован, миссис Хадсон хочет, чтобы я начал пользоваться гостиной. Наверное, я мог бы. Но я столько времени держал ее закрытой. Не думаю, что у меня хватит на это сил. Я пытаюсь двигаться вперед, правда. Я даже периодически работаю с Грегом над расследованиями. И кажется, с некоторыми, возможно, даже помог. Я не осознавал, насколько соскучился по этой работе, пока не начал ему помогать.  
Шерлок, я не просто скучаю по нашим расследованиям, своему креслу, периодическим взрывам, твоему расхаживанию по комнате, бормотанию или скрипке в три часа ночи. Я скучаю по тебе. Каждый день. Ни одного дня еще не прошло, чтобы я не тосковал по тебе и не желал снова тебя увидеть, вместе с тобой посмеяться или поорать на тебя.  
Надеюсь, ты не против той книги, что я написал о твоих расследованиях. В ней я смог описать их детальнее, чем в блоге. Теперь у меня есть расшифровки некоторых твоих дедукций, так что я смог привести их полностью. И еще у меня есть досье расследований — с ними я смог восполнить все забытые мной детали. Я знаю, что на твой вкус там все равно мало науки дедукции, но надеюсь, тебе понравилось.  
Джон оттолкнулся от могильного памятника, на который опирался. Потом потянулся и посмотрел на часы. Издал недовольный звук, досадуя на себя.  
— Ну вот, еще одна ночь без сна. Хотя ладно. Лучше разговор с тобой, чем всю ночь видеть кошмары.  
Он провел пальцами по краю камня. Печально улыбнулся:  
— Я скучаю по тебе, Шерлок.  
Джон вышел с территории кладбища и перешел на медленную трусцу в сторону Бейкер-стрит. Он так и не узнал, что всю ночь за ним приглядывал Олли, сидевший в полумраке рядом с могилой Шерлока. И не увидел, как у ворот кладбища его "принял" Джимми и "провел" его всю дорогу до дома на Бейкер-стрит.

* * *

Как и два предыдущих года, Джон вместе с миссис Хадсон, Грегом и Молли отправился в ресторан к Марко на совместную трапезу вместе с его женой и сыном. Как и год назад, они сели за стол не в передней части зала как посетители, а в глубине вместе с хозяевами. Анна приготовила семейный ужин, и Марко наотрез отказался принять за него плату.  
Грег пристально наблюдал за Джоном, пытаясь понять, как он реально себя чувствует. Улыбка Джона не всегда отражалось в его глазах. Грег видел, что последнюю неделю он явно плохо спал. И понимал, что это не имеет отношения к длинному и сложному расследованию, которое они только завершили.  
Сейчас в глазах Джона рыскали мрачные тени. И у Грега не было уверенности, что тот вообще когда-нибудь перестанет ощущать это непрекращающееся горе. Какие-то мелочи всегда будут напоминать. Джон с Шерлоком настолько были неразлучны, что он до сих пор иногда видел, как Джон ловит себя на том, что оглядывается через плечо, желая спросить о чем-то Шерлока.  
Джон однажды сказал Грегу, что это все равно что лишиться части самого себя. Грег в то время не понял. Но теперь, женившись на Молли, он решил, что в какой-то степени может понять. Он сам не хотел даже думать о ее потере, она стала второй половиной его души.  
Грег знал, что между Джоном и Шерлоком никогда не было романтического притяжения, и неважно что говорили слухи. Их партнерство было иным. И с большим трудом поддавалось определению.  
Грег скучал по Шерлоку. И всегда будет скучать. Но он понимал, что никогда не будет по нему так тосковать, как тосковал Джон. Он лично гордился, что мог называть этого блестящего безумца другом. Но Джон, Джон называл его братом.

* * *

Спустя неделю после ужина с Марко, Джон сидел на краю своей постели, опустив голову на руки. Его только что разбудил очередной кошмар, и он хотел только одного: наконец выспаться. Ему удалось проспать около трех часов, прежде чем он оказался в оковах ужаса, но этого определенно было недостаточно. Он передернулся, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки вцепившихся в сознание видений, которые вновь и вновь проигрывались в его голове. Стоило только подумать, что невозможно уже представить себе еще какой-нибудь вариант смерти Шерлока у него на глазах, как мозг сразу подкидывал ему новый вариант, еще ужаснее прежнего.  
Джон встал и подошел к окну. Отодвинул занавески и увидел, что небо окрашивается слабым утренним светом. Он долго стоял, устремив пустой взгляд на улицу. Когда же он наконец пошевелился, солнце уже полностью вышло на небосвод, но пряталось за обещавшими дождь густыми облаками. Джон медленно отвернулся и вяло стал готовиться уходить на работу.

* * *

Джон закончил смену в четыре часа дня, но задержался, доделывая бумажную работу. В результате, когда он наконец выбрался на улицу, близилась уже половина шестого. Он вытащил из кармана мобильник и нажал кнопку быстрого набора.  
— Миссис Хадсон, привет, это я. Да. Нет, я еще не иду домой. Не ждите меня к ужину. Нет... Нет, все хорошо. — Он слабо улыбнулся голосу на другом конце линии. — Нет, не знаю, когда буду. Наверное, поищу Фиби или что-нибудь еще в таком духе. Мне просто нужно некоторое время побыть на воздухе. Да. Да, я буду. Хорошо. Доброй ночи, миссис Хадсон.  
Отключившись, он опустил мобильник в карман, поднял воротник от ветра и начинающегося дождя, и вцепившись в трость, тяжело захромал по улице.  
Впервые более чем за два года, Джона затягивало по нисходящей. Ему уже не удавалось прервать порочный круг мыслей, что он не все сделал во имя спасения Шерлока. Что он мог сделать больше. Джон шел по улице и видел перед собой темные кудрявые волосы, контрастирующие с бледной кожей. И серебристые глаза, почти голубые на фоне темно-синего шарфа. И острые высокие скулы, отчеркнутые поднятым воротником пальто.  
Джон долго просто переставлял ноги. А немного встряхнувшись, обнаружил, что стоит у винного магазина с бутылкой виски в руке. Он озадачено моргнул — память не сохранила, как туда заходил. Потом он сунул бутылку за пазуху и продолжил путь, сам не зная куда.  
Он шагал, пряча лицо от дождя, который за последний час только усилился, и потому не услышал, что его окликают.  
Он дернулся, почувствовав на своем предплечье чужую руку. Быстро развернулся, скинул ее и защитно вскинул руку, готовый с другой руки нанести удар тростью.  
— Док! Доктор Джон, это я, — Большой Том шагнул к нему, опустив руки в стороны.  
Он увидел, как Джон моргнул, заметил в его глазах узнавание и с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Пойдемте под Мост, Док. У нас там костры. Пойдемте, погрейтесь немного, — предложил он.  
Не желая никуда идти, Джон, тем не менее, обнаружил, что следует за Большим Томом. Он огляделся по сторонам и увидел приличного размера сборище Сети. Большой Том подвел его к костру, что пылал под аркой примерно в середине общего сборища. Стоявшие вокруг задвигались, давая доктору подойти к огню.  
Джон несколько минут просто стоял, позволяя чужим разговорам плыть в воздухе, и смотрел на огонь, даже не ощущая на лице жара пламени. Он не замечал, что Большой Том с нарастающим беспокойством за ним наблюдает.  
Ощутив на левой руке легкое прикосновение, Джон туда повернулся. Рядом стояла Мэгги и смотрела на него снизу вверх. Джон и сам был невысок ростом, но Мэгги была просто крошечной. Ее лицо обрамляли выбившиеся из-под шляпы седые кудри. Годы бездомной жизни преждевременно ее состарили, но никак не отразились на ее мягком характере. Джон перевел на нее взгляд, и глаза Мэгги буквально зажглись, а линии морщин на щеках и вокруг глаз стали глубже — она заулыбалась.  
Джон не смог заставить себя улыбнуться в ответ. Сегодня у него вряд ли хватило бы сил даже на попытку спрятаться за своей маской. Он слепо повернулся обратно к огню и сморгнул слезы, пытавшиеся туманить зрение. Но при этом, он накрыл своей рукой руку Мэгги, пожал ее и оставил на своем предплечье.  
Мэгги не пыталась завести разговор, она просто стояла рядом, пока он хоть немного не пришел в себя.  
Джон негромко переговорил с ней и потом направился к другим бездомным, расположившимся ночевать под Мостом. Он видел много знакомых лиц из тех, кого лечил в прошедшие выходные в АСБ, и решил удостовериться, что им не хуже.  
Повернувшись, он увидел, что у мостовой опоры на земле сидит Джимми. Джон присел перед ним на корточки и сумел ему улыбнуться. Потом поставил на землю, похожую на рюкзак, сумку, которая теперь вмещала и некоторые медицинские принадлежности, и проверил запястье мальчика.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе чрезвычайно повезло, а, Джимми?  
— Это было не сколько везение, сколько умение, доктор Джон, — похвастался Джимми.  
Джон поднял глаза от запястья, которое он заново забинтовывал, и покачал головой.  
— Нет. Чистая удача. Что ты не сломал шею. Прыгая по пожарным лестницам на уровне второго этажа и свалившись... тебе повезло, что ты не погиб. И что ты только растянул запястье.  
Добинтовывая, он покачал головой. И посмотрел на Джимми.  
— Джимми, послушай. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Тебе удалось пережить эту зиму, вам всем удалось, хотя только Бог знает, как. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сделал какую-нибудь глупость и потерял шанс при желании выбраться с улицы. Пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты над этим подумаешь и будешь вести себя осторожнее.  
— Хорошо, Док, я обещаю, — устыдился Джимми.  
Джон кивнул и отвернулся убрать медицинские принадлежности. Когда он снова повернул голову, то понял, что рядом с Джимми сидит Олли. Джон приветственно кивнул и потом осознал, что пытается проглотить внезапный комок в горле. Потому что Олли вытащил из футляра скрипку и стал ее настраивать, готовясь играть.  
Джон схватил трость и шатко поднялся на ноги. Перекинул через плечо сумку и пошел прочь. Большой Том пристроился рядом, спрашивая, куда он идет.  
Джон, не останавливаясь, покачал головой и коротко ответил:  
— Отсюда, пешком. Мне просто нужно размяться. Одному.  
Большой Том остановился и отпустил его, провожая обеспокоенным взглядом. Он вернулся к костру, где его ждали Раз и Уиггинс. Олли тоже не спал, маячил на заднем плане.  
— Эй, мы не можем его так отпустить. Вид у него паршивый, — сказал Уиггинс.  
Большой Том провел рукой по волосам.  
— Я знаю. Но он не хочет компании. По крайней мере, нашей. Может... Интересно... кто-нибудь знает, где Фиби?  
— По-моему, я видел, как она направлялась к Аркам. Наверное, из-за погоды, — сказал Раз.  
Том кивнул, принимая решение:  
— Раз, Уиггинс. Двигайте к Аркам. Передайте, что Фиби нужна у Моста. Пусть она поторопится и прямо идет ко мне.  
Парни умчались, а Том повернулся к Олли.  
— Следуй за Доком. Ты ведь умеешь передвигаться тихо... Не пытайся его остановить. Только если увидишь, что он может сотворить какую-нибудь глупость. Не отходи от него, он должен быть в безопасности. Надеюсь, он остановится где-то поблизости, а не пойдет через весь город. По крайней мере, я на это рассчитываю.  
Олли кивнул и глянул на свой скарб. Джимми это заметил.  
— Я подберу твои вещи. А ты помоги доктору Джону. Пожалуйста!  
Олли еще раз кивнул и с решительным взглядом исчез в направлении, куда скрылся доктор.

* * *

Прячась в тени, Олли передвигался с максимально возможной скоростью. Доктора он перед собой так и не увидел, поэтому не отрывал глаз от земли, где трость оставляла в песке и грязи отличные отпечатки. И наконец почти у реки он все же увидел доктора Джона.  
Тот, бросив сумку на землю, стоял, привалившись к бетонному ограждению высотой по пояс. Стоял и смотрел на Темзу, словно не замечая хлещущего косого дождя и промокающей насквозь одежды. Олли увидел, как тот вытирает лицо — от дождя или слез, с такого расстояния сказать было невозможно. Потом доктор полез рукой под пальто, и Олли напрягся, как и все зная, что тот носит с собой пистолет. Но вместо оружия рука доктора вытащила бутылку. Быстрым поворотом кисти тот сорвал пробку и открыл бутылку. Потом после некоторого колебания поднес ее ко рту, запрокинул голову и сделал несколько долгих глотков.  
Вытерев губы тыльной стороной руки, доктор продолжал смотреть через реку на город.  
Олли устроился неподалеку. Он не знал, что еще можно сделать, кроме как быть поблизости.

* * *

После целого дня мучительных мыслей, скопившегося за неделю стресса и проблемного сна, видеть, как Олли настраивает скрипку, оказалось для Джона чересчур. Это слишком напомнило ему Шерлока. И все те эмоции, которые он пытался весь день сдерживать, разом на него обрушились.  
Джон не знал, что он такого сказал Большому Тому, что тот его отпустил, но сбежал он настолько быстро, насколько позволяла нога. Оказавшись наконец в конечной точке — как можно ближе к реке и как можно дальше от Большого Тома и остальных, Джон уронил сумку на землю, отошел в сторону и прислонился к бетонному ограждению — барьеру между ним и бездной реки.  
Так он простоял какое-то время. Потом вытер лицо, сунул руку за пазуху и вытащил оттуда бутылку виски. Посмотрев на нее с минуту, Джон не смог пожалеть, что ее купил. И не смог почувствовать себя виноватым за то, что не позвонил Грегу в свою столь явно "опасную ночь".  
После первых глотков все стало намного легче. И хотя Джон знал, что на самом деле это не помогает, ему стало теплее, несмотря на хлещущий по лицу холодный дождь. Он продолжал пить, стараясь не думать о Шерлоке.  
Потом взобрался на ограждение и свесил ноги над рекой и камнями. Он пил и смотрел на небо. Дождь усилился, небо осветила молния и почти сразу же раздался такой гром, что все вокруг содрогнулось.  
Джон промок насквозь, но его это не заботило. Это не имело никакого значения. Ничто не имело. Джон сделал новый долгий глоток, надеясь, что хоть на какое-то время в конце концов перестанет чувствовать.  
Но он мог думать только об одном — о человеке, которого желал снова увидеть всем своим сердцем.

* * *

Фиби побежала, куда ей показывал Большой Том. Вещи свои она оставила у него, так что теперь могла развить максимальную скорость. Приближаясь к искомой точке, она заметила кого-то сидящего у столба. Человек зашевелился, каким-то образом услышав Фиби сквозь барабанящий дождь и раскаты грома. Он повернулся, и Фиби поняла, что это Олли.  
Он встал, прошаркал к ней. И, глядя на нее, хрипло произнес:  
— Он там, на ограждении. Что случилось — не знаю. По-моему, он время от времени что-то говорит, но я отсюда не слышу. Он пьет.  
Фиби кивнула.  
— Спасибо, что последил за ним.  
— Я буду неподалеку, если что-то понадобится, — Олли растворился в сумраке, но Фиби знала, что он по-прежнему где-то поблизости.  
Она пошла вперед, хватая воздух между жалящими порциями дождя, которые ей швырял в лицо ветер.  
— Джон?  
Осознав, что за дождем и громом ее он не услышит, Фиби приблизилась и еще раз погромче его окликнула. Потом наконец добралась до Джона и положила руку ему на промокший рукав пальто.  
Джон обернулся. Под его взглядом, она взобралась на ограждение и села рядом. Хотя и спиной к реке, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.  
— Я больше так не могу, Фиби. — Он прикончил около трети бутылки, но язык у него не заплетался, только голос срывался от эмоций. — Я не могу спать. У меня уже не выходит найти занятие, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Шер... Шерлоке. Я не могу так жить. Этого... этого слишком много и слишком мало.  
— О чем вы? Я не понимаю.  
— У меня словно кто-то отсек половину, выгреб сердце и забрал с собой и то, и другое. Все стало серым, едва-едва просачиваются цветные всполохи. И если именно так мне предстоит жить еще сорок или пятьдесят лет, я этого не смогу, — у Джона сорвался голос, и пытаясь загнать внутрь слезы, которые Фиби видела в его глазах, он сделал еще пару глотков виски.  
— О, Джон, я не понимала, насколько все плохо, — у Фиби болело за друга сердце.  
— Я тоже, — прошептал он. — Я думал, что хорошо справляюсь, а в последние несколько дней осознал, что только это у меня и будет до конца моей жизни.  
Он внезапно повысил голос:  
— Боже Всемогущий! Когда этот мерзавец прыгнул с крыши — между прочим, с крыши _больницы_ , он забрал с собой и меня. С тем же успехом, он мог бы просто утянуть меня через край!  
Джон одним внезапным движением вскочил на ограждение. Фиби поднялась рядом с ним на колени, боясь вставать при таком ветре.  
Тяжело дыша, Джон расстроенно провел рукой по волосам. Фиби потянулась к нему, но он не заметил ее руки.  
Дрожа от едва сдерживаемых эмоции, Джон размахнулся и со всей силы швырнул бутылку. И еще даже не успев услышать, как она разбилась внизу о камни, он закричал во всю мощь своих легких:  
— ШЕРЛОК! ПОЧЕМУ, ДЬЯВОЛ ТЕБЯ ПОБЕРИ, ТЕБЕ ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ ПРЫГНУТЬ! _ПОЧЕМУ, ШЕРЛОК?!_  
Хватая ртом воздух, он наклонился и упер руки в колени.  
— Господи, Шерлок. Ну почему? Почему ты не поговорил со мной? Почему? Может, мы смогли бы найти выход. Раньше ведь у нас всегда получалось. Почему ты отослал меня и не дал помочь?  
Внезапно у него закружилась голова, и он зашатался. Стоявшая на коленях Фиби схватила его за талию и удерживала, пока он не опустился на колени. Фиби соскользнула с ограждения и развернула Джона, вцепившись руками в его пальто. И еще раз потянула к себе. Джон подчинился и тоже соскользнул с ограждения.  
Он стоял перед Фиби, безвольно опустив руки в стороны. Слезы, которые он пытался сдерживать, потекли по щекам. Он осел на землю спиной к бетону. В небе сверкнула молния и раздался громкий раскат грома. Джон вздрогнул.  
Фиби опустилась рядом с ним на колени и обняла за плечи — осторожно, поскольку не была уверена, что он это примет. Джон заметно расслабился, хотя и продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой.  
Потом он опустил голову на руки, и его плечи задрожали не только от холода. Фиби продолжала его обнимать, пока не почувствовала, что он немного успокоился.  
— Пойдемте, Джон, — она протянула ему руку, и он, приняв ее помощь, поднялся на ноги.  
Не выпуская руки Джона, Фиби схватила с земли его сумку и трость и медленно повела к Большому Тому и остальным.  
Она не видела, как от ближайшего столба отделился Олли и нырнул в сумрак. Когда Джон с Фиби дошли до костра, там уже стояли Большой Том, Уиггинс, Раз и Мэгги — а чуть поодаль стоя и сидя расположились остальные члены Сети бездомных. И с ними был Олли.

* * *

Большой Том внимательно смотрел на доктора, которого научился называть своим другом. Тот промок до нитки и всем телом дрожал. Синие глаза были обведены красным и резко выделялись на бледном ввалившемся лице. Фиби и Мэгги подвели Джона поближе к огню. Потом стянули с него пальто и свитер, оставив в одной футболке. Джон не сопротивлялся.  
Уиггинсом и Раз выделили ему из своих вещей теплое худи и куртку. Фиби помогла Джону их натянуть, а Мэгги подвела его поближе к костру.  
Джон сносил все пассивно и не произнес ни единого слова. В какой-то момент из толпы Сети выступил Олли и подошел к помогавшим. Когда Джона подвели поближе к огню, Большой Том услышал, как Олли ахнул. Даже не глядя на него, Большой Том понимал, что тот увидел.  
Глаза доктора были пустыми, расфокусированными, без выражения. Казалось, что его вообще нет с ними.  
К тому времени, когда бездомные наконец согрели доктора, уже практически начало светать. Они высушили у костра всю его одежду, только пальто все еще оставалось влажным. Всю ночь они держали Джона закутанным в одеяло и согревали у огня. Все, кто был близок к доктору Джону, что-то для него приносили: от одежды до одеял, до чая и кофе.  
Это было для них возможностью отплатить добром доктору, который столько отдавал им самого себя.  
Джон так и не произнес ни единого слова, и Фиби очень сомневалась, что он вообще осознавал, что вокруг происходит. Он не сопротивлялся рукам, которые ему помогали, но и не делал движений навстречу.  
Когда достаточно рассвело, Фиби и Большой Том переглянулись и решили, что пора доставить его домой. Не сдвигая Джона с насиженного места между Джимми и Олли, они помогли ему вновь влезть в свои пальто и свитер. И тогда Фиби заметила то, что ничуть ее не обрадовало.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Большой Том.  
Фиби понизила голос, чтобы слышали только они четверо:  
— Он весь горит. Я по дыханию слышу, что у него внутри все заложено. Его летаргия _частично_ обусловлена лихорадкой, но не только ею. Все остальное, — она обозначила отсутствие у Джона какой бы то ни было реакции, — я видела всего несколько раз у людей после тяжелых травм. По иронии, он-то как раз бы знал, как здесь лучше действовать, потому что сам был врачом в зоне военных действий.  
Фиби на мгновение задумалась и продолжила:  
— Надо доставить его домой, в знакомое окружение, и надеяться, что это поможет. И надо рассказать миссис Хадсон, нельзя его просто оставлять ушедшим в себя.  
Большой Том кивнул. Обычно они не приближались к входной двери — ждали снаружи, пока кто-нибудь не войдет или выйдет, но этот раз стал исключением. Ради _их_ доктора.

* * *

Сказать, что миссис Хадсон удивилась Фиби и Большому Тому, которые подвели Джона к двери, значило не сказать ничего. Но к ее чести, она приняла все как должное. У Джона еще на ступеньках крыльца стали подкашиваться ноги, и Том с Фиби предложили миссис Хадсон довести его наверх.  
Та, преисполнившись благодарности, пошла вперед, показывая дорогу. Потрогав лоб Джона, она проигнорировала кухню и повела их прямо наверх, в его комнату. Том с Фиби положили Джона на кровать и тихо поведали миссис Хадсон, что произошло ночью. И затем ушли, поскольку миссис Хадсон твердо нацелилась о нем позаботиться.

* * *

Джону потребовались почти шесть недель, чтобы прийти в себя после болезни, развившейся в очень серьезную пневмонию. И даже после этого ему приходилось возвращаться в жизнь черепашьими темпами из-за подорванной выносливости и физических сил. Сказать, что ему оказали теплый прием в АСБ в его первое туда возвращение, значило не сказать ничего. К счастью, в тот день он пришел не лечить, а то он не смог бы принять ни одного человека. Его слишком активно окружили радостью — буквально завалили пожеланиями здоровья, рукопожатиями и объятиями, а некоторые даже оросили слезами.  
Джона ошеломило такое излияние любви от людей, которых он и знал не так долго. Учитывая, что они в целом очень неохотно кого-то к себе подпускали, Джон осознал, что они приняли его своим.  
Фиби уловила момент, когда Джон понял, сколько он значит для Сети. Он перехватил ее взгляд с чистым изумлением на лице, и Фиби ему улыбнулась. Через каких-то пару часов, Фиби через толпу прорвалась к Джону и всех выставила. Остаться она позволила лишь тем немногим, кто считал Джона своей семьей.  
— Вам нужно пойти домой и отдохнуть, Док, — мягко сказала Фиби.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Вижу, у меня появилась самопровозглашенная персональная медсестра?  
Сидевший у его ног, Джимми захихикал. Фиби стрельнула в него сердито-насмешливым взглядом.  
Большой Том серьезно произнес:  
— Да, появилась. И, может, даже не одна. Учитывая, как вы нас всех перепугали, вам теперь от нас так просто уже не отделаться.  
Глаза Джона по-прежнему излучали печаль, он вздохнул.  
— Я прошу прощения. Я... я не хотел...  
— Вам не за что извиняться, — прервал его Раз. — Вы — _наш_ доктор. Мы хотим помочь вам не меньше, чем вы — нам.  
Уиггинс согласно бормотнул себе под нос.  
Джон заколебался и оглядел стоящих вокруг людей. Их лица выражали лишь искренние чувства, тревогу за него и привязанность.  
Он улыбнулся и кивнул, не смея довериться своему голосу. И все этим более чем удовлетворились, понимая, что их сообщение принято четко и ясно.

* * *

Понадобилось еще две недели, прежде чем Джон сумел доукомплектовать собой штат одной из АСБ. Доктор Эшвелл не позволял ему работать больше двух-трех небольших смен в неделю. На долгие прогулки у Джона не хватало выносливости, не говоря уже о пробежках. Он понимал, что его организм еще выздоравливает, но бездействие просто сводило его с ума.  
Наконец ему позвонил Грег и попросил приехать в Ярд.  
Когда Джон в рекордное время появился на месте, Грег только поднял бровь. Но когда тот потребовал себе папку с делом, Грег поднял вторую и заухмылялся.  
Джон кинул на него бесстрастный взгляд, но потом тоже захихикал, уже не в силах поддерживать эту шараду.  
— Думаю, я слегка начинаю понимать, что чувствовал Шерлок. Давай папку, Грег!  
Тот усмехнулся и передал папку. Джон сел на стул и стал читать документы, а Грег взял со своего стола другое дело и углубился в подробности. Изредка он поглядывал на занятого работой Джона. Тот по-прежнему выглядел очень усталым и был настолько бледен, что кожа казалась почти прозрачной. Хотя по сравнению с тем, как он выглядел посреди своей схватки с пневмонией, сейчас он, конечно, излучал здоровье.  
— Не надо так на меня таращиться. Я никуда не исчезну, — произнес Джон, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — фыркнул Грег, но послушно перенес свое внимание на дело, с которым работал. Он знал, что прежде чем высказать свои наблюдения, Джону нужно прочесть все от корки до корки, и оставил его этим заниматься.  
После нескольких часов молчаливого чтения и работы, Джон выпрямился на стуле и крепко задумался. Потом вытащил телефон, нажал кнопку быстрого набора и подождал.  
— Майкрофт. У меня есть одна просьба.  
В ответ на удивленный взгляд Грега, Джон поднял вверх палец и вышел из кабинета. И начал вышагивать по коридору, что-то быстро говоря в трубку. В его лице и в осанке появилось что-то резкое, напряженное. Грег, уже не скрываясь, наблюдал, как тот завершает звонок и приваливается к стене на полпути к его кабинету. Потом Джон нахмурил лоб, нажал другую кнопку в быстром наборе и подождал ответа.  
Вернувшись, Джон закончил разговор и спросил Грега:  
— Я могу сейчас увидеть подозреваемого?  
Грег кивнул и повел его к нужному кабинету. Стал открывать дверь, но Джон задержал его руку.  
— Я могу поговорить с ним приватно?  
— Конечно, — сказал Грег.  
Джон открыл дверь, и Грег отступил назад. Джон вошел, и Грег услышал, как по полу скрежетнули ножки стула. А потом его глаза изумленно расширились, когда он услышал голос молодого человека, воскликнувшего "Дядя Джон!", и дверь закрылась.


	8. Chapter 8

Джон закинул руки за голову, и потягиваясь, отодвинулся от стола вместе со стулом. Потом добрался до стоящей около ноутбука чашки кофе и осушил ее. Заново перечитал свои заметки, испытывая при этом чувство, что он что-то упускает.  
Подполковник британской армии Рональд Адер погиб от пули в собственном кабинете. По подозрению в убийстве полиция арестовала Уилла Мюррея, сына близкого друга Джона Билла Мюррея. Уилл был последним, кто видел Адера живым, и поскольку перед этим они с убитым обменялись парой резких слов, Уилл сразу стал главным подозреваемым. Однако небольшое расследование Джона на пару с адвокатом, которого предоставил Майкрофт, доказало, что Уилл имеет на время убийства твердое алиби.  
После выбытия младшего Мюррея из числа подозреваемых, случившееся стало внешне выглядеть суицидом. Извлеченная из головы Адера пуля была полуоболочечной и револьверной — того же типа, какими стрелял личный револьвер подполковника. Адера нашли в запертом кабинете, в безвольной руке — револьвер, из которого недавно стреляли, а на пальцах следы пороха. Однако Андерсон продемонстрировал, что пуля не могла пройти в черепе таким путем, если бы он стрелял в себя сам.  
Но что-то в этом деле беспокоило Джона. Он был уверен, что это не самоубийство. Слишком простое объяснение. Должно быть другое. И что-то в случившемся напоминало о каком-то другом случае, который Джон недавно расследовал или о котором мог слышать.  
И потом были фотографии с места убийства. Джон выбрал из дюжины снимков те, на которых был запечатлен маленький предмет, притаившийся за ножкой стола. Изучив пару снимков крупного ракурса, Джон различил, что этот предмет — кольцо. Однако просмотрев список улик, он не увидел среди них ничего похожего. Значит, кто-то вошел и забрал кольцо уже после того, как сделали фотографии, либо вытащил его из улик до того, как составили список.  
Ни тот, ни другой вариант Джона не радовал. Он потер лицо, глубоко вздохнул и подался вперед, впечатывая новую теорию в свои записи. Его беспокоило, что в Ярде где-то может оказаться "дыра". Он надеялся, что ошибается, но вспоминая слова Донован, что кто-то мухлевал с делами, пока она с другими полицейскими пыталась доказать невиновность Шерлока, он не сомневался, что прав.  
Джон выловил в кармане телефон и набрал номер Грега. После пары гудков включилась голосовая почта.  
— Грег, привет, это Джон. Перезвони мне, когда будет возможность. Хочется обсудить кое-что насчет дела Адера, у меня есть к тебе пара просьб.  
Отключившись, Джон махнул официанту с молчаливой просьбой о счете и начал складывать документы обратно в папки. Потом он сохранил на компьютере свои файлы, перекинул для страховки на флешку и сунул ее в карман. Выключил ноутбук и убрал его в сумку.  
Перекинув ее через плечо, Джон встал, оставил на столике рядом со счетом деньги и вышел из ресторана. На минутку задержался под навесом, чтобы вынужденно "жонглируя" сумкой и тростью, поднять воротник куртки. Закончив, он ступил на тротуар и направился в сторону Бейкер-стрит.  
Немногим позже к нему присоединилась Фиби и пошла рядом, приспосабливаясь к его неровной походке.  
— Вы же знаете, что вам не стоит выходить на улицу в такую погоду, правда? — спросила она. В ее словах было осуждение, но она улыбалась.  
Джона фыркнул.  
— Знаю. Пошел дождь, и он только припускает. Поэтому я и возвращаюсь сейчас домой. Хотя сомневаюсь, что успею до того, как начнется ливень.  
Он бросил взгляд на идущую рядом Фиби.  
— Кому-то нужна помощь, да? — спросил он.  
— Да. Ненавижу просить в такой момент, когда вам нужно поскорее оказаться дома, подальше от такой погоды... — Фиби заколебалась, но потом продолжила: — Дело в Олли. Я знаю, что вы о нем спрашивали, поскольку ни вы, ни я в последнее время его не видели. А вчера я наконец его встретила. Он сказал, что вернулся в нашу часть города только неделю назад. Он выглядел совершенно больным и хрипел просто ужасно, хотя для нормального осмотра он меня не подпустил. Ему нужно где-то сейчас переждать эту погоду, и Арки с Мостом для этого не подходят. Ему нужно попасть в какой-нибудь из наших приютов и перекантоваться там несколько ночей до ближайшего открытия амбулатории.  
Джон кивнул и просто спросил:  
— Где?  
Фиби назвала место, и Джон понял, что это всего в квартале отсюда.  
— Фиби, вам тоже нужно позаботится о своем ночлеге. Увидимся где-нибудь завтра вечером или уже в АСБ. В зависимости от того, как будет на работе. А об Олли я позабочусь.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — благодарно ответила Фиби.  
На ближайшем углу они разошлись. Фиби какое-то время смотрела, как Джон хромает вперед по улице. Она покачала головой, размышляя, как им все повезло обрести его помощь и дружбу... и как повезло ей самой.

* * *

Миновав квартал, Джон еще на полпути к цели увидел Олли, прислонившегося к дверному проему какого-то дома. Тот весь ссутулился и под усиливающимся дождем выглядел очень несчастным. На земле у его ног стояла чашка для милостыни.  
Из-за дождя толпа на улице стала редеть. Джон быстро проскользнул между групп прохожих и, отвернув лицо, на ходу кинул деньги в чашечку Олли.  
Он прошел около полутора кварталов, и его окружили, стали теснить какие-то люди. Джон сделал попытку вырваться, завернуть за угол к Бейкер-стрит, но у него ничего не вышло.  
Внезапно кто-то протиснулся между ним и толпой. Джон увидел блеснувший нож, но в этот момент чьи-то руки грубо вытолкнули его из толпы в сторону. У Джона подвернулось правое колено, и он с размаху приземлился в большую дождевую лужу. В нескольких футах от него приземлилось еще одно вышвырнутое из толпы тело, приложившись головой о землю.  
Джон со стоном перевернулся и ощутил, что кто-то помогает ему подняться на ноги. Затем эта пара прохожих заметила, что второй упавший так и лежит на земле, и помогла ему сесть на поребрике.  
Двинувшись к этому человеку Джон, осознал, что это Олли. Он поднял взгляд на супружескую пару, которая ему помогала, и спросил, не видели ли они, что произошло.  
Мужчина кивнул:  
— Этот человек влез между вами и парнями, которые, кажется, хотели заполучить вашу сумку.  
— С чего вы так решили? — спросил Джон.  
— Ну, у одного был нож, и они вроде собирались подрезать ее за ремень, — ответил мужчина.  
— Хотя мне непонятно, как они могли пойти на такой риск на глазах у кучи людей, — добавил его жена.  
Не переставая напряженно фиксировать обстановку, Джон склонился над Олли. Тот сильно ударился головой, из пореза над глазом беспрепятственно вытекала кровь. Олли посмотрел на Джона мутным взглядом и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Джон бросил взгляд на склонившуюся над Олли пару и уголком глаза заметил двух парней в отдалении. Те внимательно наблюдали за Джоном и Олли, но поняв, что прохожие не собираются их сейчас покидать, медленно растворились обратно в тени.  
С минуту подумав, Джон принял решение. Он вытащил из кармана платок, свернул его и прижал к порезу на лбу Олли, замедляя кровотечение. И как был — стоя коленями на мокрой земле — поднял взгляд на супружескую пару:  
— Я — врач, и моя квартира как раз за углом. Ему нужно наложить швы, и мы с моей домовладелицей сможем о нем позаботится. Но вы не могли бы мне помочь довести его туда?  
Мужчина посмотрел на свою жену, а та в ответ улыбнулась и подняла с тротуара сумку Джона, которая упала, когда он опускался на колени около Олли. А следом подобрала заключенную в футляр скрипку Олли. Ее муж помог Джону поднять на ноги оглушенного и дезориентированного Олли, и они закинули его руки себе на плечи. Джон задержался ровно настолько, чтобы подхватить с земли мешок с пожитками Олли и перекинуть его через другое плечо, и они все втроем двинулись вперед.  
Джон внимательно наблюдал за окружающей обстановкой и мониторил улицу. До дома 221 было не так далеко, но Джон еще не совсем поправился после болезни. Так что, к тому времени, когда они добрались до нужной двери, у него уже подрагивали ноги, и он тяжело дышал.  
Олли начал больше осознавать свое окружение, и помогавший ему мужчина осторожно опустил со своего плеча его руку, и потом с беспокойством посмотрел на Джона.  
— С вами все нормально? Вы уверены, что сами не пострадали?  
— Все хорошо, — слегка задыхаясь, ответил Джон. — Просто я недавно болел и сейчас немного утомился. Правда.  
Мужчина кивнул, потом забрал у него сумку Олли и поставил ее через открытую дверь в коридор. Жена последовала его примеру и поставила туда же сумку самого Джона и скрипку Олли.  
В этот момент на голос Джона из своей квартиры торопливо выбежала миссис Хадсон.  
— О, дорогой мой! Что с вами случилось? Вы весь промокли до нитки! А это кто такой? — она замельтешила вокруг Джона, не зная, как к нему подступиться.  
Джон устало ей улыбнулся.  
— Со мной все нормально, миссис Хадсон. Это Олли, он из Сети бездомных. Его сильно ударили по голове. Я увидел, как это случилось, и остановился помочь. Ему просто нужно высушиться, и потом я его подлатаю.  
Он оглянулся на супругов, которые ему помогали — те тактично сохраняли молчание. Убедившись, что Олли более или менее стоит у стены, Джон вернулся к супружеской паре.  
— Огромное спасибо вам за помощь. За все, что вы сделали.  
Мужчина кивнул и улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, что мы оказались в нужное время в нужном месте.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Джон, пожимая руку.  
Супруги отбыли, пожелав всем спокойной ночи. Джон закрыл за ними дверь и запер ее на замок.  
И обратился к миссис Хадсон, пряча истинное значение слов в подтексте:  
— Вы не могли бы проверить, что черный ход как следует заперт? И еще мне нужны одеяла и полотенца. Олли нужно побыстрее согреть. Он серьезно болен, Фиби сегодня послала меня ему помочь, так что, это самое меньше, что я могу сделать.  
— Разумеется, дорогой. Вы сможете его довести наверх?  
Джон кивнул, и миссис Хадсон исчезла за дверью своей квартиры в поисках нужных вещей.  
Джон шагнул назад к Олли, который по-прежнему стоял, привалившись всем телом к стене. Он едва слышно что-то бормотал и заметно покачивался. Даже в тусклом свете холла Джон видел, что тот очень бледен, а коснувшись его руки, чтобы снова закинуть ее себе на плечо, он ощутил исходящий от Олли жар, хотя того при этом трясло от холода.  
— Ох, Олли, вы совсем разболелись. Давайте о вас позаботимся, — Джон закинул себе на плечо его правую руку, а своей левой обхватил за талию.  
Осторожно ведя Олли к лестнице, Джон порадовался, что тот хоть сколько-то может держаться на ногах. К тому времени, когда они добрались до лестничной площадки второго этажа и "кухонного" входа в 221Б, они оба сильно запыхались. Олли зашатался, и Джон покрепче обхватил его за талию, не обращая внимания на заливавшую глаза воду с собственных мокрых волос.  
Чуть повернувшись, он посмотрел через открытую дверь мимо Олли на кухню. Можно было посадить того в кресло у входа, но там было холодно, и к тому же слишком мало пространства, чтобы накладывать швы. Джон на мгновение задумался, не отвести ли Олли к себе наверх, но пронизывающая жгучая боль в плече и колене, да и сам Олли, который еле держался на дрожащих ногах, положили конец этой идее.  
Джон поднял глаза и посмотрел на закрытую дверь в гостиную. Он вздохнул, прикусил губу и принял решение. Он провел Олли оставшиеся ступени вверх, потом отпустил его плечо и правой рукой медленно повернул ручку двери.

* * *

Неяркий рассеянный свет проникал в комнату через приоткрытые раздвижные двери кухни. Два высоких окна были надежно задрапированы темными шторами, и Олли различал лишь смутные очертания разнообразной мебели.  
Доктор Джон проверил, что тот держится на ногах, и шагнул в сторону, чтобы включить лампу. Щелкнул выключатель. Олли отвел глаза от яркого света и различил у противоположной стены диван. Он хотел было шагнуть к нему, такому притягательному, однако ноги с ним не согласились. Колени подломились, и Олли приготовился к болезненной встрече с полом, которой, однако, так и не произошло.  
Доктор Джон поймал за талию и наполовину потащил, наполовину понес к двум креслам рядом с камином в дальнем конце комнаты. Когда они наконец добрались туда, миссис Хадсон прокричала им с лестницы в кухню:  
— Джон? Вы отвели Олли в свою комнату?  
— Нет, миссис Хадсон, мы здесь, — крикнул в ответ доктор. — В гостиной.  
Олли услышал, как она тихо ахнула и раздвинула двери в гостиную. Она быстро направилась к ним, неся в руках одеяла, и Олли различил в ее глазах шок и удивление.  
Доктор Джон по-прежнему частично удерживал на себе его вес. Ноги Олли оставались предательски ненадежны и угрожали в любой момент подломиться. Объединив усилия, доктор и миссис Хадсон сумели вытащить Олли из длинного балахонистого пальто и прочей одежды и раздели его до старой фланелевой рубашки.  
Доктор начал расстегивать и ее, но Олли слабо ударил его по рукам и сквозь хриплые тяжелые вдохи выговорил:  
— Нет. Хочу в ней. Холодно.  
— Хорошо. Все в порядке. Самое мокрое мы сняли, — доктор повернулся к миссис Хадсон: — Давайте укутаем его парой одеял и устроим здесь. А потом я разожгу камин, чтобы ему было легче согреться.  
Доктор Джон помог завернутому в тяжелые одеяла Олли сесть в кожаное кресло. Тот увидел, что у миссис Хадсон от удивления глаза поползли на лоб. Глядя на нее из-под своих длинных лохматых прядей, он осознал, что дело не только в том, что они зашли в эту комнату, но и в том, что доктор посадил его в определенное кресло.  
Доктор Джон занимался разжиганием огня и не видел лица миссис Хадсон. Та отправилась на кухню, сообщив, что заварит им чая и подогреет суп.  
— Док, я в порядке. Просто надо чуток отдохнуть. Потом я уйду и не буду не мешаться.  
Доктор удостоверился, что огонь в камине горит ровно и сильно, потом обернулся и сердито посмотрел на Олли:  
— Не надо мне рассказывать, что вам нужно, Олли. Я и сам это прекрасно вижу. Вы дрожите, но не от холода — от лихорадки. У вас хриплый голос, вы сипите и задыхаетесь. Вы до нитки промокли и очень худы. И к тому же вы неудачно упали и получили на лбу глубокую рану, когда решили прийти мне на помощь. Вам нужно, чтобы я о вас позаботился, и прямо сейчас, — его голос смягчился.  
Он прохромал к Олли, опустился рядом на колени и убрал с его лица волосы, чтобы осмотреть порез на лбу.  
— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне вам помочь.  
Олли отшатнулся, пытаясь спрятать лицо от ласкового взгляда Дока. Он натянул одеяло до самой шеи и опустил лицо, пытаясь думать. Доктор осел на пятки, давая ему необходимые пространство и время.  
Голова Олли пульсировала болью в такт сердцу, левый глаз жгло от попавшей со лба крови. Он постарался прихлопнуть разгоравшуюся внутри панику, и в конце концов коротко кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.  
Доктор Джон одобрительно улыбнулся и быстро сжал его руку.  
— Я сейчас вернусь. Мне нужны моя сумка и аптечка. Вы просто здесь посидите и немного расслабьтесь.  
Он встал с пола и вошел на кухню, на ходу оттолкнув дверь подальше в сторону. Остановился за спиной у стоявшей у плиты миссис Хадсон, положил ей руку на плечо и мягко к ней обратился, после чего отправился за чем-то вверх по лестницы. Вернувшись, он кинул на кухонный стол сумку и снова пошел назад к лестнице: принес снизу пожитки Олли и свои вещи, которые затем тоже перенес на кухню.  
Пока его не было, Олли с любопытством огляделся. В комнате царил порядок и недавно наведенная чистота, хотя и присутствовал легкий налет пыли. Скользя взглядом вокруг, Олли чуть обернулся через плечо и посмотрел на висящую на стене голову бизона в наушниках. Он моргнул и слегка улыбнулся — его взгляд прошелся по стоящему перед окном пюпитру с нотами и смычком. У ближайшей стены притулилась скрипка в футляре.  
Олли развернулся обратно и прошелся глазами по книжным полкам, а затем по каминной доске, сплошь покрытой какими-то листками, часть из которых пригвождал нож. В дальнем конце доски, практически на почетном месте, лежал череп. Олли долгое время на него таращился. Потом посмотрел на другие книжные полки и понял, что несмотря на то, что этой комнатой явно давно не пользовались, некоторые книги открывали совсем недавно.  
Олли пришел в недоумение. Почему доктор Джон прибирается в этой комнате, приходит сюда за книгами, но больше никак не использует? Пользоваться кухней в качестве основного жилого пространства, когда здесь есть такая милая комната — в этом нет никакого смысла.

* * *

Болезненно-мучительные, неровные шаги ознаменовали возвращение доктора Джона. Олли спрятал лицо в одеяло, откуда перед этим немного высунулся, чтобы оглядеться. Он позволил волосам снова упасть на лоб и съежил плечи от дрожи, которая до сих пор пробегала по всему телу.  
— Так, Олли. Мне нужно осмотреть вас и понять, что я могу сделать, чтобы вы почувствовали себя лучше.  
Олли кивнул и приглушил кашель одеялом, после чего расслабил пальцы, чтобы доктор Джон смог послушать его сердце и легкие, а затем измерить температуру и пульс.  
Закончив, доктор Джон осел на пятки рядом с креслом.  
— Ну, — он вздохнул, — у вас сильная простуда, которая угрожает перейти в бронхит. Я не хочу этим рисковать. Необходимо сбить жар, так что я введу вам внутривенно парацетамол. Потом сделаю укол антибиотиков, чтобы попытаться предотвратить ухудшение. И сразу после этого хочу обработать вам лоб. Кровотечение уже более или менее затормозилось, но я хочу убедиться, что вам не нужно накладывать швы для нормального заживления раны.  
Олли согласно кивнул и доктор Джон отвернулся к аптечке, чтобы достать необходимое. В комнату вошла миссис Хадсон и вручила Олли кружку горячего чая, а доктору Джону — миску с теплой водой и несколько фланелевых тряпиц. Джон поблагодарил ее, забрал миску и поставил на стол рядом с креслом — напротив того, в котором сидел Олли.  
Сделав необходимые инъекции, доктор Джон аккуратно избавился от игл и натянул пару свежих перчаток, после чего занялся лбом Олли. Тот отшатнулся, когда доктор стал убирать с его лица волосы. Доктор сразу остановился, ожидая, пока Олли снова расслабится. Его глаза излучали теплую заботу и участие.  
Олли сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Он покрепче обхватил теплую кружку и попытался унять дрожь в пальцах. Потом он снова сделал глубокий вздох и кивнул доктору, который стал счищать кровь со лба, и затем заклеил порез небольшим пластырем, чтобы тот оставался в чистоте.

* * *

Джон с тяжелым вздохом вошел на кухню, держа в руках миску с водой и использованные фланелевые тряпицы. Он слил воду в раковину и бросил тряпицы в пустую миску, намериваясь заняться ими позже. Потом бросил взгляд в гостиную и слегка свел брови: завернутый в одеяла Олли сидел в кресле Шерлока, и потягивая чай, смотрел на огонь.  
Миссис Хадсон отвлеклась от помешивания супа на плите и коснулась руки Джона.  
— С вами все хорошо, дорогой? — тихо спросила она.  
Джон устало кивнул. Не переставая поглядывать на Олли, он повернулся лицом к домовладелице и прислонился бедром к кухонной тумбе.  
Миссис Хадсон увидела, куда он смотрит:  
— Что, Джон?  
— В нем что-то такое есть, миссис Хадсон. Хотя точно не знаю, что, — Джон говорил тихо, чтобы их разговор не достигал гостиной. — Он напоминает мне кое-кого из ребят, которых я лечил в Афганистане. Если я совершаю внезапное движение, он дергается, практически доходя до панической атаки. У него экстремально низкий вес, и если судить по той малости, которую я смог увидеть во время осмотра, у него на теле странные шрамы. Ничего не зная, я почти решил бы, что он... — Джон смолк, не желая озвучивать свои подозрения.  
— Что он "что"? — миссис Хадсон прикусила губу, ей не нравилось мрачное выражение, появившееся у него на лице.  
— Я думаю... надеюсь, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, я когда-то раньше его встречал. Полагаю, он перенес... пытки в прошлом. Судя по тому, что я видел, это было уже некоторое время назад; шрамам нужно время, чтобы исчезнуть... но они еще здесь. И это объяснило бы некоторые моменты его поведения.  
Джон провел рукой по непросохшим волосам.  
— Похоже, он по какой-то причине мне доверяет, раз может сам справиться с паникой. Я не знаю. Жаль, мне неизвестно, что было у него в прошлом. Тогда я смог бы ему помочь. Если бы он мне позволил.  
— Джон, он и так позволяет вам ему помогать, — миссис Хадсон сжала его руку. — Вы смогли доставить его сюда, дать лекарство и приглядеть за ним. Он даже позволил вам снять с него почти всю мокрую одежду.  
Внезапно ее глаза расширились.  
— А вы! Джон Ватсон! О нем вы позаботились, но посмотрите на себя!  
Она шлепнула его по руке. Джон пригнулся.  
— Миссис Хадсон! — воскликнул он.  
— Снимайте. С себя. Пальто. Немедленно! — она стала тянуть его за рукав.  
Джон, смеясь, стряхнул ее руку и стянул пальто, с которого до сих пор падали капли.  
— Миссис Хадсон, я просто не заметил. Честно, — засопротивлялся он. — Со мной все в порядке.  
Миссис Хадсон сердито посмотрела на него, пытающегося подавить дрожь от холода.  
— Снимайте и этот шерстяной джемпер. Если вы сейчас не согреетесь, то опять заболеете. А вы не можете себе этого позволить. Мне не требуется быть доктором, чтобы понимать, что вы до сих пор не в лучшей форме. Возможно, с вашей болезни и прошло уже чуть больше двух месяцев, но от такого быстро не восстанавливаются, молодой человек!  
Джон знал, что за ее строгостью скрывался страх, который она испытывала при мысли, что едва не потеряла и его тоже.  
Он стянул с себя свитер, оставшись в рубашке с длинными рукавами, и покорно накинул на плечи протянутое одеяло.  
— Я знаю, миссис Хадсон, знаю. Я прошу прощения. Я так увлекся помощью Олли, что даже не заметил, что до сих пор в мокрой одежде.  
— Я знаю, милый. Просто вы не сильно хорошо о себе заботитесь, и временами это меня немного пугает.  
Джон отстранился и положил руки ей на плечи. При виде поблескивающих в ее глазах слез, он ласково поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— Вы правы. Волочь сюда Олли отняло у меня больше сил, чем я думал. Когда я бросился ему помогать, меня подстегивал адреналин, но сейчас... чашка чая бы точно не помешала, — намекнул Джон.  
Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась, и отвесив ему легкий подзатыльник, отчего Джой ойкнул, потянулась за кружкой.  
Джон услышал кашель в гостиной и прекрасно понял, что Олли пытается скрыть смех, слушая их шаловливую перебранку.

* * *

Джон стрельнул быстрой улыбкой в сторону Олли и повернулся к миссис Хадсон, чтобы забрать у нее чашку чая. Домовладелица сообщила, что суп будет готов через несколько минут. Джон рассеяно кивнул, его взгляд упал на собственный рюкзак с ноутбуком и папкой с делом.  
Он поставил рюкзак на стол, и отставив кружку в сторону, пролистал папку, убеждаясь, что в ней ничего не намокло. Потом он открыл ноутбук, и нажав кнопку включения, задержал дыхание. К счастью, компьютер сразу же запустился и заработал не хуже, чем прежде.  
Джон осознал, что наваливается на стол всем весом, а правая нога, которую он подвернул при падении, горит и ноет. Он поднял глаза, и его взгляд сразу упал на фотографию, где они вдвоем с Шерлоком. И Джона без предупреждения накрыло волной печали.  
Пытаясь стряхнуть ее, он посильнее укутался в одеяло и тяжело захромал в гостиную. Там он сел в свое кресло и через мокрые джинсы начал ощупывать свое колено. Задев пальцами больное место, он вздрогнул.  
От Олли это не укрылось, но в глазах доктора было нечто куда более "говорящее" — тоскливая печаль. Не совсем понимая, о чем именно спрашивает, Олли адресовал доктору краткое:  
— Что?  
Джон покачал головой и ответил на наиболее очевидное.  
— Подвернул колено, когда меня толкнули на улице, и на него же со всей силы приземлился. Это давно моя "плохая" нога, и лучше ей от этого точно не стало.  
— Принести вам льда, дорогой? — спросила миссис Хадсон из кухни.  
— Да, немного, — ответил Джон. — Но я уверен, вы будете рады узнать, что это растяжение затормозит все мои попытки в ближайшее время вернуться к пробежкам, — крикнул он через плечо.  
Миссис Хадсон с улыбкой к нему повернулась, но едва Джон повернулся к ней спиной, ее улыбка сразу увяла. Сгорбленные плечи, склоненная голова — она поняла, что он думает о Шерлоке. На ее лице на миг отразилось горе, и она вновь повернулась к плите.  
Джон откинулся в кресле и уставился на огонь. Он ощущал, что Олли его изучает. Джон вздохнул и наконец встретился с ним глазами:  
— У вас есть вопрос.  
Олли в ответ уверенно произнес:  
— Вы печалитесь. — Джон кивнул. — Почему?  
Джон с минуту смотрел ему в глаза, оценивая, насколько серьезно тот спрашивает, и потом вновь обратил свое внимание к камину.  
— Я потерял близкого... близкого друга. Чуть больше трех лет назад. С того времени я не пользовался этой комнатой. До этого вечера.  
— Почему? Я имею в виду... почему бы ею не пользоваться, но... ладно... но почему сейчас? — выдохнул Олли, почти боясь услышать ответ.  
— Я не мог. Это было слишком... больно... для меня — приходить сюда одному, без него. А насчет сегодня, я не знаю. Я довел вас до квартиры и понял, что кухня не подойдет ни для того, чтобы вас согреть, ни для осмотра. Полагаю... наверное, я не позволял себе слишком над этим задумываться.  
Джон устало провел рукой по глазам. Потом заставил себя подняться, и оставив позади одеяло, хромая, подошел к огню. Он оперся рукой о каминную доску и отвернул лицо.  
Олли с большим трудом уловил его шепот:  
— Я до сих пор по нему скучаю. Очень скучаю, — доктор оттолкнулся от каминной доски и захромал обратно на кухню.  
Слышать такое острое до сих пор горе — у Олли перехватило горло. Этот человек так заботился о других, так изо всех сил старался помогать Сети и готов был бежать, идти или хромать через весь город, чтобы помочь и утешить тех, кого мог. Он заслуживал много, намного лучшего. Он заслуживал лучшей судьбы, чем горевать по другу вот уже больше трех лет.  
В комнату вошла миссис Хадсон и забрала у Олли кружку, чтобы заново ее наполнить. Тот опустил взгляд на свои переплетенные на коленях пальцы. И вновь внезапно занервничал из-за того, куда завели его собственные мысли.

* * *

Отвернувшись от Олли, Джон неподвижно стоял у края стола, а миссис Хадсон хлопотала вокруг, готовя чай. Потом она остановилась и положила руку на плечо Джона. Тот в ответ чуть заметно расслабился и вздохнул. Миссис Хадсон ласково похлопала его по руке и отошла. Джон выпрямился и безучастно уставился в поверхность стола.  
Он услышал, как миссис Хадсон сзади произнесла:  
— Вот, Олли. Я принесла вам чашечку свежего чая... — и ее голос смолк.  
Через долю секунды раздался грохот и звон осколков разбившейся об пол кружки, и миссис Хадсон задушенно вскрикнула.  
Джон в мгновение ока оказался у раздвижных дверей кухни, у одной из которых и стояла, прислонившись, домовладелица. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, а лицо настольно бледно, что Джон подумал о грядущем обмороке.  
— Миссис Хадсон! Вы в порядке?! — он левой рукой схватил ее за предплечье.  
Миссис Хадсон неотрывно смотрела ему за спину, в комнату, но глаза ее наполнились слезами. Трясущимся пальцем она показала ему за плечо, и пульс Джона ракетой взмыл в высоту.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся направо. И одновременно правой рукой потянулся за спину, хватая свой пистолет. А затем одним слитным движением развернулся, и сжимая пистолет обеими руками, нацелил его в комнату, щелчком снимая с предохранителя.  
Замерший от удивления Олли стоял рядом с креслом, вытянув вперед руки. По крайней мере, именно так в первый момент подумал Джон.  
Но потом он посмотрел в лицо Олли.  
Что-то в нем изменилось. Вечно падавшие на лицо волосы теперь были откинуты со лба и убраны за уши. Плечи больше не горбились, словно под гнетом огромной ноши. Он стоял выпрямившись во весь рост, изящный и собранный, несмотря на всю свою разодранную одежды и взъерошенный вид.  
Джон таращился на него, и его мозг пытался осознать, что он видит. Выступающие высокие скулы привели взгляд к пронзительным серебристым глазам, которые с надеждой смотрели на Джона.  
_Но это же Олли. Что такое творится? У меня галлюцинации? Я сплю?_  
До него донесся далекий придушенный возглас, и он осознал, что это его собственный вскрик.  
— Что? Что здесь происходит? — голос Джона дрожал от гнева и шока. — Кто... кто вы?  
Часть разума услужливо подкинула вариант, но Джон не желал ее слушать. Невозможно... это не мог быть... Но...  
— О. О... — Джон с трудом дышал, пытаясь найти смысл в... но такового здесь не было.  
У него так стиснуло горло, что он едва мог дышать.  
Его руки онемели и резко опустились по бокам, хотя в правой он так и сжимал оружие. Джон сделал пару запинающихся шагов и остановился за спинкой своего кресла. Он втянул в себя воздух и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь развеять танцующие перед глазами мушки и отчаянно пытаясь понять, что он видит.  
Он медленно повернул голову к миссис Хадсон. Она дрожала всем телом, но на ее лице плясали радость и облегчение.  
— Вы тоже это видите? — хрипло выговорил Джон.  
— Вы правда здесь? — сдавленно выдохнула домовладелица.  
Джон резко повернулся на зазвучавший в комнате баритон, который, он думал, никогда больше не услышит.  
— Да, миссис Хадсон. Я здесь, если вы готовы меня принять, — голос звучал с настолько сильной и странной неуверенностью, что казался почти незнакомым, но это был он, тот самый голос, который Джон так хотел хоть еще раз услышать.  
Джон сделал еще полшага и оперся левой рукой на спинку своего кресла, перенося значительную часть веса. Ощущая, что по телу начинает прокатываться волна дрожи, он провел правой рукой по глазам, по-прежнему, сжимая ею оружие. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд, стоявшая напротив "невозможность" сделала шаг к нему, не отрывая встревоженного взгляда от пистолета в его руке.  
Джон сумел отцепиться от спинки кресла и начал обходить стол. Он неверными шагами шел к человеку, который, как он _знал_ , был мертв и лежал в могиле, и в груди Джона вспыхнула дикая надежда. Все настолько отличалось от его обычных сновидений, что он посмел надеяться, что, может быть, от **этого** сна ему не понадобится просыпаться.  
Обойдя стол, Джон вытянул вперед левую руку, ему нужно было прикоснуться, нужно было ощутить, что этот призрак реален. Он сделал еще два шага вперед.  
Но в этот самый момент правая нога Джона, на которую он всем весом сейчас опирался, а так же эмоциональное напряжение последних месяцев и недавнее болезненное падение осуществили против него заговор.  
Правое колено Джона подломилось, одарив его обжигающим взрывом боли. Джон не смог удержаться на ногах и полетел на пол, мгновенно поняв, что приземление будет жестким. Но это было неважно. Все, что сейчас имело значение — это голос, _его_ голос, звавший Джона по имени; мир сузился до серебристо-голубых глаз и поблек, растворившись в черноте.


	9. Chapter 9

Шерлок с гордостью смотрел, как Джон инстинктивно по-военному реагирует на испуг миссис Хадсон. Но при виде шока, боли и неверия на лице друга, из головы детектива разом вылетело все, кроме беспокойства.  
Джон обогнул кресло и потянулся к Шерлоку, не в силах вымолвить даже его имя, и тревога Шерлока только усилилась. Синие глаза Джона напряженно смотрели ему в глаза, безмолвно умоляя его быть реальным.  
Потом Джона подвело колено — Шерлок должен был это предвидеть, но не предвидел. Крик боли продрал его до костей и пробудил к действию.   
Шерлок едва успел подскочить к другу, чтобы не дать ему удариться при падении. Он рухнул на колени, обхватив Джона обеими руками, и тот безвольно на него повалился.  
Шерлок опустил взгляд и посмотрел в лицо человеку, лежавшему сейчас у него на коленях. Он много раз видел это лицо, когда был "Олли", но сейчас все было иначе. Он видел на лице Джона морщинки боли, горя и стресса. Он видел, как тот постарел, каким стал худым и бледным, видел всю расползшуюся по песочным волосам седину. У Шерлока заныло сердце от понимания, что это все из-за него.  
Временно вытряхнувшись из сантиментов, Шерлок определил, что Джон потерял сознание из-за боли и тяжелого эмоционального шока. Чуть повозившись, он приподнял его и усадил в его привычное кресло. Потом дрожащими руками сжал плечи Джона и окликнул по имени.  
Внезапно ощутив рядом какое-то движение, Шерлок чуть не подпрыгнул, но потом осознал, что это миссис Хадсон. Он в изумлении увидел, что она уверенно поднимает с пола пистолет Джона, проверяет, что патронник пуст, а само оружие поставлено на предохранитель, и затем аккуратно кладет его на стол.  
Миссис Хадсон перехватила его взгляд:   
— О, да полно вам. Джон сам проследил, чтобы я знала, как пользоваться его пистолетом — на случай, если он мне внезапно понадобится. Он для меня немного тяжеловат, но если потребуется, я смогу с достойной меткостью из него выстрелить.  
Шерлок покачал головой и улыбнулся.   
— Миссис Хадсон, вы действительно женщина очень разносторонних талантов.  
От этих слов она сдалась натиску слез, поток которых полностью не прекращался с того момента, как она увидела Шерлока. Она обняла его за плечи и опустилась рядом с ним на колени.  
Держа одну руку на Джоне, Шерлок другой обнял домовладелицу и привлек ее, плачущую, к себе.   
— О, Шерлок! Что произошло? Почему... почему так долго? — прорыдала она в его плечо.  
— Клянусь, миссис Хадсон, я все объясню. Я... Простите меня. Мне очень... очень жаль... — несмотря на все самообладание, его голос сорвался на последних словах.  
Миссис Хадсон слегка отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо. Что бы она там ни увидела, это замедлило поток ее слез. Домовладелица дрожащими пальцами убрала с лица Шерлока длинные пряди и поцеловала его в лоб.  
— Все будет хорошо. Я очень по вам скучала, но теперь вы здесь. Не... не переживайте за меня. — И кивнув на Джона, добавила: — Вот ему вы сейчас очень нужны, а он нужен вам.  
С этими словами она положила руку ему на плечо, и с трудом поднявшись на ноги, направилась в кухню, оставив Шерлока переносить свое внимание на человека, который вот уже более трех лет занимал все его мысли

* * *

Первым, что зарегистрировало сознание Джона, была пульсирующая боль. Не открывая глаз и сконцентрировавшись на своих ощущениях, он понял, что она исходит от ноги и колена. _Что? А, да. Я же подвернул его. А потом, идя через комнату, упал. Упал?_ Джон застонал, пытаясь развеять туманившую голову пелену. _Почему так трудно думать?_ Он ощутил в верхней части руки давление и потом отдаленно услышал свое имя.  
Глаза Джона распахнулись — он наконец вспомнил, что последнее увидел. _Они_ были на месте. Невозможно. Но те самые неповторимые глаза сейчас смотрели в его собственные, и казалось, жадно впитывали то, что видели. Волосы были светлыми, но это очень, очень очевидно был Шерлок, который держал Джона за плечи, удерживая в кресле.  
Джон дал своему мозгу время приспособиться к тому, что он видел. Потому что перед ним был Олли. Одежда принадлежала Олли, и повязка на голове была его, и высокая температура, которую тот излучал, тоже была жаром Олли.  
Глядя сейчас на него, Джон удивлялся, как раньше не понимал, что все это время это был Шерлок. _Потому что ты не ожидал его увидеть. Он (был) мертв_ , услужливо снабдил его ответом собственный мозг.  
Джон осознал, что Олли редко подавал голос, и вроде бы боялся Джона, когда они в первый встретились. Как правило, он скрывал лицо за длинными волосами и утыкался подбородком в воротник пальто.  
Все это пронеслось в голове Джона с головокружительной скоростью. Шерлок смотрел на него со все возрастающим беспокойством.  
— Джон. Джон, ты слышишь меня? — Шерлок смотрел, как тот медленно начинает приходить в себя, и его глаза расширяются от шока.  
Джон издал придушенный горловой звук, поднял правую руку и схватил Шерлока за предплечье. Ощутив под рукавом рубашки тонкую, жилистую руку, он сжал пальцы, бессознательно цепляясь за друга, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет.  
Наконец он обрел дар речи.   
— Олли... у Олли были карие глаза.  
Лицо Шерлока оставалось напряженным, а лоб — нахмуренным, но слабые искорки веселья смягчили взгляд.  
— Контактные линзы, — просто ответил он.  
Джон кивнул и пошевелился в кресле, садясь чуть прямее. Шерлок уронил руки с его плеч, чтобы не мешать ему двигаться. Но Джон не выпустил руку Шерлока, которую по-прежнему крепко обхватывал пальцами. Шерлок слегка сменил позу и остался так в ожидании.  
— Ты здесь. После стольких месяцев? Ты здесь, — ошеломленный и потрясенный Джон сделал глубокий вдох. — Как... что... — он переглотнул, пытаясь осознать, о чем собственно спрашивает. — Почему сейчас? Почему именно сегодняшний вечер?  
Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза. Потом со вздохом открыл и произнес:   
— Сантименты.  
— Что? — переспросил Джон. На его лице конкурировали между собой растерянность, гнев и шок. — Сантименты?!  
— Я не мог больше сидеть здесь в виде Олли, наслаждаться твоей компанией и не... не открыть тебе... понимая, что ты меня не узнаешь... Я не должен был. Это еще небезопасно. Я пока не могу вернуться... я подвергаю тебя опасности, но я не мог... — Шерлок прервался, расстроенный своей внезапной косноязычностью, невозможностью облечь мысли в слова.  
И потом почти прошептал:   
— Ты сказал, что до сих пор скучаешь по своему... другу, очень скучаешь. И ты... Я... — Шерлок не хотел смотреть Джону в лицо, словно боясь того, что может там увидеть. — Прости меня, Джон. Я не хотел... Я... Прости меня, — Шерлок переглотнул и умолк.  
— Сантименты, — постановил Джон. В его ушах до сих пор гремел пульс. И он до сих пор не был уверен, что Шерлок действительно здесь, и это не галлюцинация. Его мозг не справлялся. Но Джон понимал, что за всеми этими запинающимися словами стоит сложная и мрачная история.  
Чутко прислушиваясь к словам Шерлока, миссис Хадсон быстро вошла в гостиную с тремя кружками чая на подносе. Она поставила поднос на письменный стол, взяла одну кружку и протянула ее Шерлоку, который принял чай свободной рукой.  
— Вот, Джон, дорогой. Мы все пережили шок, и чашечка чаю этому поможет, — произнесла она, протягивая ему вторую кружку. — Суп может чуть подождать.  
Джон рвано выдохнул и провел левой рукой по волосам. Потом опустил взгляд на правую, которая до побеления костяшек сжимала предплечье Шерлока. Он заставил себя расслабить пальцы и отпустить Шерлока. Потом ухватился за сидение и со сдавленным стоном подтянулся повыше, выпрямляясь в кресле. Шерлок отстранился и, попятившись, опустился в собственное кресло, а Джон тем временем взял свою кружку чая.  
Он сделал глоток и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, наслаждаясь теплом напитка, но через мгновение в панике распахнул глаза, заверяя себя, что Шерлок по-прежнему здесь.  
Он ожидал саркастического замечания, прекрасно понимая, что Шерлок наверняка вычислил, что к почему, но к своему удивлению, он увидел в глазах Шерлока лишь понимание и ничего другого.  
Миссис Хадсон вытащила из-за стола стул и поставила его между сидящими в креслах мужчинами. Посмотрев на Шерлока, она поняла, что тот ждет от Джона вопросов, какой-то реакции, хоть чего-то. Она перенесла свое внимание на Джона и увидела, что его, фигурально выражаясь, до сих пор шатает от шока, и он не может ничего сказать.  
Кивнув под нос себе, она устроилась на стуле с собственной чашкой чая и решила начать задавать вопросы, которые однозначно требовали ответа. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джон не найдет в себе силы сам это сделать.  
— Шерлок, дорогой, я знаю, что так спрашивать будет очень "в лоб", но нам с Джоном необходимо знать. Что произошло? Почему вы прыгнули? — ее голос задрожал на последнем слове, а Джон вздрогнул от прямоты вопроса.  
Он увидел, что Шерлок бросил благодарный взгляд на миссис Хадсон и затем вновь пристально посмотрел на Джона. Глубина эмоций, которую тот увидел в его глазах, застала Джона врасплох.  
_Бог мой, через что же он прошел, чтобы вот так смотреть?_  
Шерлок откашлялся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. У него не было времени спланировать ответ, не было времени прорепетировать, подобрать слова. Он боялся, что, если он не сможет выразить то, что должен, Джон вышвырнет его вон и больше не захочет видеть.  
Шерлок покрепче обхватил кружку внезапно задрожавшими пальцами и постарался стряхнуть заторможенность лихорадки, подавляя внезапный приступ нервозности.  
— Я... в тот день я был на крыше не один. Мориарти ждал меня там. Он посмеялся надо мной и быстро доказал, что нет никакого компьютерного кода-ключа в существование которого мы с Майкрофтом тогда в итоге поверили. Мы заглотили его байку вместе с леской, крючком и грузилом, — в его голосе послышались нотки горечи. Он вспомнил, как Мориарти издевался и с извращенной радостью вокруг пританцовывал, пока он сам пытался осмыслить сказанное. — Он поздравил меня с выбором высокого здания для нашей встречи и сказал, что так будет проще. Он хотел, чтобы я закончил его "сказку" своим самоубийством и тем самым навсегда увековечил ложь, что я был обманщиком. Я был уже готов сбросить его самого с крыши, но он... смог, как он выразился, меня мотивировать.  
Он сказал, что умрут мои друзья, если я не прыгну, — Шерлок поднял глаза от точки в полу, куда неотрывно смотрел во время рассказа, и посмотрел в измученные глаза Джона.  
Тот заставил себя поставить кружку, чтобы не пролить чай, и подался вперед. Он сознавал, что _должен_ это услышать, даже если совсем не хочет. Ему нужно было понять, что происходило в последние минуты его друга... на крыше.  
— Мы... должны были... умереть? — выговорил он, кинув на миссис Хадсон.  
— Ты, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд.  
— Снайперы, — выдохнул Джон, и у него скрутило внутренности, когда он осознал, в какое кошмарное положение поставил Шерлока тот сумасшедший.  
— Да.   
Шерлок испытал облегчение, что Джон наконец произнес хоть что-то и все-таки его слушает. Но он понимал, что это только начало. Когда шок спадет, ему предстоит иметь дело с чертовски разозленным доктором.   
— Я поднялся на парапет и попросил дать мне минуту побыть в одиночестве. Мне нужно было, чтобы он отошел от края. И требовалась хоть минута, чтобы еще раз пересмотреть все возможности и проверить, не упустил ли я что-нибудь, что позволило бы мне как-то избежать прыжка. И я решил, что поймал его, Джон, я решил, что нашел в его плане лазейку.   
Шерлок старался не допустить в свой тон умоляющие нотки, но полностью скрыть их не получилось.   
— Он заявил, что точно не отзовет снайперов, и это заставило меня осознать, что у него есть что-то вроде кода отбоя. Он бы мне его не отдал, конечно, но я подумал, что если сумею убедить его, что я готов к нему присоединиться и работать вместе, то он отзовет снайперов, и тем самым даст мне небольшую отсрочку.  
Он сказал "ты — это я" и добавил, что пока он у меня в руках, у меня есть возможность спасти друзей. Но потом он выхватил пистолет и выстрелил себе в рот, прямо на моих глазах.  
Джон заметил, что голос Шерлока внезапно зазвучал очень потерянно, и ясно различил в нем нотки отчаяния и паники, отчаянности и решительности, которые в тот день и момент переполняли Шерлока, и которые тот до сих пор не мог вспоминать спокойно.  
Голос Шерлока упал до такого шепота, что миссис Хадсон пришлось податься вперед, чтобы его расслышать.  
— Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вновь подняться на парапет и надеяться, что к исполнению моего плана все готово. Я уже собирался приступать, но увидел, что подъезжает твое такси. Я не мог позволить тебе обогнуть здание, ты мог при этом что-то заметить. И я не мог позволить тебе войти и подняться на крышу, не будучи уверен, что ты в безопасности от прицелов. Я не доверял Мориарти, и разумеется, не доверял его снайперу.  
Джон, я клянусь. Я не хотел, чтобы ты на это смотрел. Я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел. Мой план изначально состоял в том, чтобы справиться с Мориарти, либо прыгнуть до твоего возвращения, — в голосе Шерлока зазвучало отчаяние. Он видел, как друг пытается осознать сказанное.  
Джон потер глаза, пытаясь не переживать все заново. А потом до него дошла фраза, произнесенная Шерлоком.  
— Постой-ка. Минуту. Ты сказал, что у тебя был план. Но когда ты вообще мог к этому подготовиться? Я оставлял тебя одного лишь раз, когда ходил к Майкрофту. И потом еще, когда отправился побыть с умирающей миссис Хадсон, но к этому времени ты уже был на крыше.  
Шерлок кивнул, гордясь, что Джон сумел это вычленить из его рассказа.   
— Как только я уверился, что мне понадобится помощь, я связался с одним человеком. Сразу после того, как Лестрейд в первый раз покинул нашу квартиру — когда отправился за ордером на мой арест. Помнишь, я изучал найденную камеру через свой компьютер? Вот тогда я и отослал зашифрованный сигнал тревоги. Мне нужен был человек с большой разветвленной сетью, который мог бы очень быстро мобилизовать людей. Я знал, что сам не справлюсь, не смогу гарантировать, что выживу.  
— О нет, — простонал Джон, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной ужаса. — Майкрофт в этом участвовал.  
— Нет, Джон. Я не посмел к нему пойти. Я знал, что Мориарти попытается использовать против меня всех, кто мне небезразличен. Единственным способом защитить тебя было твое неведение.  
— Шерлок, так с кем ты связался?   
Джон увидел, что на лице Шерлока появилось страдальческое выражение.  
— Мне была известна лишь одна личность, достаточно умная, чтобы иметь свою сеть доверенных лиц. И она могла их мгновенно мобилизовать.  
Джон прикрыл глаза.   
— Ирен Адлер, — выдохнул он. — Ну конечно. Она не умерла. Ты, должно быть, спас ее. У нее очень широкий круг знакомых, и она знает, что им нравится.  
Шерлок невольно восхитился проницательностью Джона.  
_Я всегда его недооценивал. Нужно научиться больше этого не делать. Надеюсь, у меня еще будет шанс._  
— Именно так. Она видела в новостях сюжет о возвращении "Рейхенбахского водопада" и потом узнала об аресте Мориарти и о предстоящем суде. Она не сомневалась, что он меня подставит, и прилетела в Лондон. Я получил от нее первую весточку вскоре после визита Мориарти на Бейкер-стрит. Когда я связался с ней перед своим арестом, она уже расставила везде своих людей, готовая к чему угодно.  
Миссис Хадсон воспользовалась моментом и отправилась на кухню, чтобы налить супа своим мальчикам. Несмотря на стоящий в горле комок, она себе улыбнулась. "Налить супа своим мальчикам" звучало так приятно, что хотелось еще повторить.  
Джон сменил направление, не желая думать, что Шерлок обратился из всех возможных людей не к кому-нибудь и не к Джону, а к Ирен Адлер.  
— Тебе пришлось прыгать, так что очевидно, ты должен был на что-то такое приземлиться, — продолжал думать он вслух после ободряющего кивка Шерлока. — У тебя, наверное, была припасена где-то своя кровь и нечто, что должно было замедлить или остановить пульс и возможные невольные движения.  
Он посмотрел на Шерлока и нахмурился.   
— Ты использовал какой-то парализатор?  
— Я получил инъекцию, как до меня добрались в грузовике с бельем. Я не доверял себе; сомневался, что смогу в достаточной степени поддерживать полную неподвижность. Не в случае, когда я понимал, что ты окажешься рядом со мной максимально быстро. Я опасался, что попытаюсь... что-то сказать... или сделать, когда ты приблизишься и... отреагируешь... на то, что увидишь. И я не знал, где буду находиться, когда ты появишься — на улице или уже в морге. Если бы ты своим внезапным появлением застал меня врасплох, игра бы тут же закончилась.  
Джон молчал, переваривая, что Шерлок, видимо, частично все-таки вычислил, что сделает с Джоном зрелище его смерти. И что эмоциональная реакция Джона сильно бы повлияла на него самого.  
— Но если ты до такой степени все понимал, что настолько хорошо подготовился, то почему, почему, _почему_ ты не сказал мне? Почему ты не позволил тебе помочь? — Джон с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь справится с обуревавшими его эмоциями.  
И потом произнес уже тише:   
— Ты не доверял мне?  
— Джон! Я доверял тебе. Правда. И по-прежнему доверяю. Но я знал только один способ, вывести тебя из-под удара — сделать так, чтобы весь мир считал меня мертвым. Пока сеть Мориарти была уверена, что я мертв и лежу в могиле, ты был в безопасности. Если бы появился хоть намек на то, что я жив... даже если бы я вывел из игры основных снайперов, Мориарти, без сомнения, подготовил запасных.  
Позже я хотел все тебе рассказать, но боялся, что если ты узнаешь, что я жив, то можешь как-то меня выдать. Непреднамеренно, — заверил Шерлок при виде негодования на лице друга. — Но что-то могло проскочить. И ты бы погиб. А я... не могу перенести этой мысли. Прости меня, Джон. Мне очень, очень жаль.  
Обдумывая разговор, Джон чуть отвернул голову и перевел взгляд на языки горящего пламени, не в силах встречаться глазами с Шерлоком.  
Миссис Хадсон сунула детективу в руки теплую тарелку с супом. И потом еще одну Джону, который в ответ поднял взгляд на домовладелицу.  
— Вам обоим нужно поесть. И не спорьте. Вы можете продолжать разговор, но, Шерлок, вы совершенно больны, а вы Джон, еще выздоравливаете после болезни, и вы оба сегодня до нитки вымокли.  
Несмотря на весь трудный разговор, мужчины улыбнулись от ее по-матерински серьезного тона. Миссис Хадсон стояла, уперев руки в бока, пока не удостоверилась, что они действительно приступили к еде, и потом со вздохом опустилась на свой стул.  
Джон произнес, не отрывая глаз от тарелки:   
— Майкрофт опознал... в морге... твой труп. Вероятно, он был слишком расстроен, чтобы обращать внимание на детали.  
Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул, и Джон сердито на него посмотрел.  
— Не смей! Просто. Не. Смей. Ты понятия не имеешь, что твоя... смерть сделала с окружающими тебя людьми. Ты не представляешь, что твой брат... Нет, нет, ты сам с ним об этом поговоришь. Я не стану предавать его доверие.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и затем продолжил, словно Шерлок его не прерывал:   
— Я не смог войти в морг. Меня не пускали к дверям, позволили войти только твоему брату... А я... хотел увидеть тебя, в последний раз... но потом Майкрофт вышел и увел меня оттуда. Что было потом, я почти не помню.  
Когда я наконец стал немного соображать, мне сообщили, что аутопсия уже проведена, а ты... твое тело... кремировано.  
Джон смолк и вдруг резко напрягся. Ложка супа замерла на полпути, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с выражением безмолвного ужаса.  
— Пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , скажи, что Молли в этом не участвовала, — практически прошептал он.  
Миссис Хадсон тихо ахнула и поднесла пальцы к губам.  
Шерлок озадаченно посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого.  
— Я попросил ее взять у меня около двух пинт крови — объяснил, что меня могли отравить. Она не спросила, зачем мне столько. Перед этим она предлагала мне свою помощь, если хоть что-то понадобится, вот я ее и попросил. Я мог бы и сам это сделать, но она справилась бы быстрее. Мне нужна была кровь и нужно было подольше задержать Молли вне морга, чтобы мисс Адлер успела удостовериться, что для меня все готово. Кроме того, я попросил Молли, чтобы если со мной что-то случится, она забрала мои письма из лаборатории и передала их Майкрофту...  
Шерлок умолк, услышав вздох облегчения Джона. Миссис Хадсон протянула руку и положила ладонь на руку доктора. Тот, слабо улыбнувшись, накрыл ее руку своей, легонько сжал пальцы и выпустил.  
— А что? Джон, почему так важно, чтобы она ничего не знала? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Когда жена Грега наконец ушла от него и с ним развелась, он сдружился с Молли, и они стали встречаться. Сейчас они уже женаты. Не представляю, что было бы с Грегом — да и с любым из нас, если сейчас выяснилось, что Молли все это время знала, что ты жив  
— А-а, понимаю, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Нет, у мисс Адлер были контакты с одним из ее коллег. Молли сообразительна. Она бы сразу поняла, что что-то не так, как только бы меня вкатили в морг. Так что тот коллега не допустил ее туда на том основании, что это слишком личное для нее дело. Она мельком видела меня от двери, но это все, — заверил Шерлок. — Коллега Молли так же провел и "аутопсию", подделав фотографии на компьютере, ну и все прочее. Потом по запросу Майкрофта, в соответствии с моим завещанием тело было кремировано, хотя в моем случае — подменное.  
Шерлок доел свой суп и устало откинулся в кресле. Он был совершенно выжат, но понимал, что вопросы к нему еще не кончились.  
Забирая у них с Джоном суповые тарелки, миссис Хадсон услышала, как Джон проговорил:   
— Больше трех лет, Шерлок. Чем ты все это время занимался? И почему ты говоришь, что тебя здесь быть не должно? Это еще небезопасно?

* * *

Задавая этот вопрос, Джон пристально смотрел на Шерлока. Тот медленно откинулся назад и опустил голову на спинку кресла. Джон увидел, как он прикрывает глаза, придавая лицу нейтральное выражение. Ответ явно требовал от него усилий, хотя наверняка был ожидаем.  
Когда Шерлок снова раскрыл глаза, в них мерцали мрачные тени, каких Джон не видел со времен поля боя. Джон стиснул зубы, понимая, что должен выслушать Шерлока, но живот скрутило, потому что он _понимал_ , что означает этот взгляд.  
— Я... "охотился", — начал Шерлок, но запнувшись на вдохе, закашлялся глубоким сухим кашлем. Когда он наконец отдышался, миссис Хадсон сунула ему в руки новую кружку чая, и он благодарностью принялся его потягивать. Горячий чай приятно согревал горло.  
Потом Шерлок вздохнул и снова начал рассказывать.  
— Мы с мисс Адлер занимались поисками ключевых людей и "компаний", которые нужно было искоренить дабы уничтожить сеть Мориарти по всему миру. Время от времени нам удавалось сдавать людей, вместе с их организациями, властям. В других случаях, мне приходилось самому с ними разбираться.  
Шерлок не хотел вспоминать, что ему приходилось делать. Эти поступки и так достаточно часто преследовали его в кошмарах.  
Он встряхнулся и попытался перейти на чуть более безопасную тему.  
— На это ушло много времени. Хотя мисс Адлер и обладает обширными знакомствами, ее ресурсы не так всеобъемлющи, как у моего брата. Мы пересылали ему наводки, пользуясь анонимными ресурсами, но только года через два что-то начало сдвигаться.  
В конце ноября прошлого года я прилетел из Парижа в Англию, выслеживая последнюю "крупную рыбу" — правую руку Мориарти и очень опасного человека.  
— Здесь? В Лондоне? — уточнил Джон.  
Шерлок кивнул.   
— К сожалению, я потерял контакт с мисс Адлер, а в одиночку оказалось очень сложно связать его с чем-то незаконным. Он прячется у всех на виду, но я так и не смог до него добраться. Он слишком бдителен. Но пока я его не нейтрализую, возвращаться мне небезопасно.   
Шерлок потер лицо руками.  
— Я присоединился к бездомным тогда же, в конце ноября — сначала освоился, и потом к Рождеству перебрался в наш район. Стал членом Сети бездомных, и потом пытаясь раздобыть кое-какую информацию, нарвался на ту стычку с дилерами, после которой Большой Том привел меня в АСБ.  
Джон, — несчастно произнес Шерлок. — Это меня чуть не убило — постоянно видеть тебя и знать, что ты не понимаешь, кто я такой... и при этом осознавать, что я даже не приближаюсь к человеку, чья поимка позволила бы мне вернуться домой...  
Шерлок смолк. Джон в наступившей тишине задумался о том, что рассказал ему сейчас Шерлок. Он "считывал" подтекст и понимал, что многое осталось за кадром, и Шерлок не в состоянии пока об этом рассказывать.  
— Значит, единственный способ вернуть тебя насовсем домой — это засадить этого человека за решетку, так? — спросил Джон.  
Шерлок устало кивнул.   
— Если мы достанем его, то получим еще несколько мелких рыбешек, но он — последний, кто знает о приказах Мориарти и кто сам сможет отправить снайперов, если я объявлюсь живым.  
— Что ты о нем знаешь? Расскажи мне все, — попросил Джон.  
— Это бывший военный, стрелок высшего класса. Думаю, он был основным снайпером в Бассейне. Его за что-то уволили из армии, за что-то сомнительное. Какое-то время был охотником на крупного зверя. Он не так умен как Мориарти, но по-своему сообразителен, и похоже, почти так же безумен. Ему не удалось удержать в своих руках сеть босса после его смерти, а мои усилия по ее раскалыванию и уничтожению сделали это и вовсе практически невозможным. Лондонское звено осталось последним, и ему пришлось приехать сюда. Ему требовалось пополнить фонды и восстановить доверие преступного класса.  
Джон мысленно рассортировал полученную информацию.   
— У тебя есть его имя или фотография, его лицо, хоть что-то?  
Шерлок кивнул, уронив голову на руки.  
— Да, но этого недостаточно. Если бы я мог безопасно обратиться к Майкрофту, он смог бы помочь. За свое почти двухмесячное исчезновение в другой район, я уже настолько отчаялся, что связался кое с кем из его людей, которые, я знал, там ошиваются.  
— Он сейчас знает, что вы живы, Шерлок? — прервала его миссис Хадсон. — Дорогой, он должен узнать.  
— Думаю, он начал догадываться или заподозрил, что я жив, перед самым моим отбытием из Парижа в Лондон. Но не думаю, что он знает точно. Когда я связывался с его людьми — на противоположном конце города и в полной маскировке, — я заодно передал сообщение, которое, он знает, может быть только от меня... так что я думаю, скоро со мной некоторым образом свяжутся. Хотя бы через Сеть бездомных.  
Джон заставил себя подняться на ноги и тяжело похромал к дверям кухни. Там он схватил прислоненную в углу стола трость, которую он там оставил, когда вернулся сюда с Олли. Затем он вернулся обратно в гостиную и задумчиво начал по ней вышагивать, медленно разрабатывая ногу.  
Шерлок развернулся в своем кресле, наблюдая, как он ходит, а миссис Хадсон начала прибираться на кухне. Шерлок видел, что Джон погружен в обдумывание полученной от него информации, но не мог прочесть выражение его лица.  
На его глазах Джон явно принял какое-то решение и резко кивнул головой. Он повернулся к Шерлоку — в его взгляде сквозила стальная решимость, а губы превратились в ниточку.  
— Хорошо. Когда мы выйдем на готовность, я попрошу пару человек об услуге и соберу всех, кого смогу. Мы сможем объединить силы с людьми Майкрофта...  
— Джон, ты не можешь... — Шерлок захлопнул рот, получив в ответ яростный взгляд.

* * *

Джон не мог избавиться от чувства, что в человеке, которого описывал Шерлок, было что-то знакомое. Но он стряхнул это ощущение, поскольку из кухни вышла миссис Хадсон и остановилась прямо перед ним.  
Миссис Хадсон уперла руки в бока и строго на него посмотрела.  
— Вы сейчас отправитесь наверх, согреетесь в душе и переоденетесь в сухую одежду. — Джон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но домовладелица не позволила ему произнести ни слова: — И вы сделаете это без каких-либо споров, доктор. На вас до сих пор мокрые джинсы, и вы дрожите от холода. Если снова заболеете, и болезнь вернется, у вас уже не будет никакого выбора, кроме больницы. И если мне придется вызвать к вам Майкрофта, я так и сделаю!  
Джон бледно улыбнулся и вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции. Но прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, миссис Хадсон перенесла свое внимание на Шерлока.  
— А вы, молодой человек, сейчас отправитесь в свою комнату... ах, как приятно это сказать... тоже примете горячий душ и переоденетесь в чистую одежду. Вы найдете ее всю вычищенной и точно там, где ее оставили.  
Мужчины посмотрели друг на друга и покорно пожали плечами. Они умели выбирать битвы, и эта к выигрышным не относилась.  
Миссис Хадсон практически силком потащила Джона к лестнице. Но тот замялся у двери и потом оглянулся через плечо на Шерлока, хотя уже начал слегка дрожать от гуляющего на лестнице сквозняка.  
Шерлок увидел в его глазах искру растущей паники. Он встал с кресла и пересек комнату.  
И потом заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова в попытке рассеять страхи друга:  
— Я подожду, пока ты закончишь принимать душ. Иначе ты не получишь горячей воды.  
Джон отвел взгляд, его глаза подозрительно заблестели.   
— Спасибо, Ш... Шерлок.  
Миссис Хадсон повернулась к Шерлоку и попросила отдать ей его мокрую одежду.   
— Я ее высушу, чтобы вам, по крайней мере, не пришлось завтра надевать мокрое, если придется уходить в виде Олли.  
Отправившись в комнату за лежащей на полу около камина одеждой, Шерлок продолжал следить глазами за Джоном.  
Он увидел, как миссис Хадсон положила руки Джону на плечи и что-то тихо сказала. Джон коротко кивнул и тепло ее обнял. Он прижался щекой ей к плечу, а миссис Хадсон одной рукой взлохматила ему волосы, а другой ласково погладила по спине.  
Услышав приближающиеся шаги Шерлока, Джон уронил руки вдоль тела. Миссис Хадсон поцеловала его в щеку и сказала:   
— Идите греться, дорогой.  
Джон только кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу. Он, наморщив лоб, посмотрел на Шерлока и стал медленно подниматься по ступеням к себе в комнату.

* * *

Когда сверху донесся шум включенного душа, миссис Хадсон повернулась к Шерлоку и забрала у него из рук парочку худи и мешковатое пальто.  
— Я знаю, что вы, мальчики, еще собираетесь сегодня продолжать разговор. И вам это нужно. Но, Шерлок, прошу, постарайтесь хоть немного поспать. На вашей постели чистые простыни. Я поменяла их только пару дней назад, — осознав, _что_ она сказала, домовладелица почувствовала, что у нее запылали щеки, и она опустила взгляд.  
Шерлок осторожно приподнял ее лицо согнутым пальцем и посмотрел в глаза.   
— Миссис Хадсон, — тихо обратился он.  
Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.   
— Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, дорогой, — прошептала она. — После того, как вы... умерли, я все равно каждую неделю чищу пылесосом вашу комнату и меняю простыни. Не могу удержаться. Джон никогда туда не заходит. Не может. Так что я знала, что он не заметит, если я буду делать это в его отсутствие.  
— О, миссис Хадсон, — вздохнул Шерлок. Он забрал у нее свою мокрую одежду и бросил ее на пол, потом обхватил домовладелицу своими длинными руками и обнял. Та уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и обхватила руками за слишком тонкую талию. Она ощутила, как он дрожит от усталости и сдерживаемых, она это знала, эмоций.  
Она позволила себе роскошь нескольких тихих всхлипов, но потом взяла себя в руки и посмотрела ему в лицо. Прижала ладошку к его щеке и ласково потрепала, после чего подобрала с пола мокрую одежду и понесла ее вниз.

* * *

Джон выбрался из душа уже прилично согревшимся, но в заметной панике. От внезапного страха, что сейчас он спустится в пустую квартиру, а Олли окажется просто Олли, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Быстро высушившись, он натянул на себя пижамные штаны и футболку, схватил самый теплый из своих халатов и трость, и направился вниз.  
Спускаясь настолько быстро, насколько позволяла нога, он даже привалился к стене от облегчения, когда услышал включившийся в комнате Шерлока душ. Уже более спокойным шагом дойдя до площадки, Джон прохромал в кухню, и в этот момент зазвонил его мобильник.  
Вытащив из пальто телефон, Джон увидел, что это Грег. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоится, и ответил на звонок.  
— Джон, у тебя есть что-нибудь для меня по делу Адера?  
— Ну, возможно. Постой минутку, мне надо открыть свои заметки, чтобы ничего не забыть. Ты еще на работе?  
— Нет, уже еду домой.  
— Понял. Тоже подойдет, если готов все запомнить. У меня есть одна догадка, которую мне надо подтвердить или опровергнуть. И для этого мне понадобится вот что...  
Джон объяснил, что ему требуется запрос на полный набор фотографий с места преступления из дела Адера, по обычным каналам. И потом перешел к более трудному заданию для друга.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.   
— У меня есть еще одна просьба, и она требует от тебя немного побегать. Сам я не смогу, вызову подозрения. И это еще не все.  
— Так, — настороженно произнес Грег.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вытащил для меня кое-какие дела. Но при этом нельзя никоим образом делать это по обычным каналам, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тебе нужно вытаскивать их лично, своими руками. Мне нужны три-четыре дела, которые либо признали самоубийствами, либо это должны быть "убийства в закрытой комнате". Раскрытые и нераскрытые. Смерть должна быть от полуоболочной револьверной пули. Я могу вспомнить по крайней мере одно дело, которым я занимался, подпадающее под эти условия.  
О, Грег, и еще одно... мне только что пришло в голову. Не углубляйся дальше ноября прошлого года.  
— Джон, ты понимаешь, сколько времени у меня на это уйдет?  
— Понимаю. И прошу за это прощения. Если же тебе потребуется чья-то помощь, убедись, что ты абсолютно доверяешь этому человеку. Лучше всего подошла бы Донован. Она может рассказать тебе об исчезновении некоторых улик — деле, которое она не смогла раскрыть до конкретных личностей.  
— Джон, ты думаешь, что в Ярде крыса? Ты ведешь к этому?  
— Отчасти. К этому ведут фотографии. Но так же я думаю, что убийство Адера может оказаться таким не первым. Я не хочу, чтобы ты запрашивал эти дела по обычным каналам, потому что боюсь, что кто-то может подделать улики или фотографии, или еще что-то, и мы не сможем установить связь этих дел с делом Адера.  
Джон вздохнул в трубку, понимая, что просит Грега пойти на непростой шаг. Ему самому подозревать кого-то в Ярде в препятствовании правосудию и намекать, что это может быть кто-то в отделе самого Лестрейда, было, мягко говоря, тяжело.  
Он услышал ответный вздох Грега.   
— Хорошо, Джон. Я тебе доверяю.  
Джон с облегчением улыбнулся себе под нос. Еще немного поговорив, они решили собраться завтра вечером в 221Б на ужин вместе с Молли и миссис Хадсон, а после заняться работой над расследованиями.


	10. Chapter 10

Джон дописал к своим заметкам по расследованию еще несколько идей и закрыл ноутбук. По телу снова пробежала дрожь: он опять начал мерзнуть, несмотря на принятый ранее горячий душ. С силой потерев лицо, Джон откинулся в кресле и на минуту прикрыл глаза. Устроенная на кухонном стуле, нога затекла, и он слегка ее потянул.  
Он попытался охватить разумом события прошедшего вечера. Из комнаты Шерлока донеслись громкие шаги и бормотание, и у Джона сжалось сердце от осознания, как сильно изменилась только что его жизнь. Так хорошо, так замечательно изменилась, но внутри него воевали друг с другом эмоции. Радость, шок, боль, гнев и страх боролись за главенство в его душе. Он раз за разом загонял их на глубину — до того времени, когда у него появятся силы с ними разобраться.  
Потерявшись в размышлениях, Джон чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав легкие шаги, которые приблизились к кухне и остановились у входа. Он распахнул глаза и увидел Шерлока, стоящего в дверном проеме с капельку неуверенным видом.  
Сомневается, что ему будут рады?  
Долгую минуту они изучали друг друга, пытаясь прочесть, что другой думает.  
Теперь, когда мозг проработал мысль, что Шерлок жив (жив!), Джон получил возможность по-настоящему изучить друга. Он уже изучал его в роли Олли, но теперь все, что он видел, представало в ином свете. До сих пор влажные после душа, волосы Шерлока были значительно длиннее обычного (и осветлены в блондина). Он был экстремально худ, отчего его собственная пижама и накинутый сверху халат болтались на долговязой фигуре как на вешалке. Глаза оставались все такими же пронзительными и проницательными, но их обрамляли новые морщинки — говорящие свидетельства стресса и напряжения последних лет.  
Друг остался почти таким же, не считая того, что Джон знал о некоторых шрамах, которые скрывала сейчас одежда, и понимал, что под "поверхностью" кроются перемены, с которыми еще нужно будет работать.  
И он, в свою очередь, целенаправленно постарался опустить собственное "забрало", давая другу "прочесть" себя и воспользоваться дедукцией. Что тот и сделал, и Джон увидел, как по лицу Шерлока пробежала улыбка, а глаза засветились.  
— Будешь еще чай?  
Увидев ответный кивок, Джон опустил ногу со стула и убрал ноут вместе с полицейским досье на одну из полок кухонной тумбы. Потом он оперся на столешницу и подлокотник кресла и поднялся на ноги. Трость он оставил у другого конца стола и теперь был полон решимости не просить ее принести.  
Он прохромал то короткое расстояние, что отделяло его от раковины, и наполнив чайник, поставил его греться. Потом потянулся к банке в глубине шкафчика и про себя выругался от слишком знакомой боли в ноге. Его шатнуло — боль разлилась от колена до самого верха бедра. Джон прикусил рвущееся с губ болезненное шипение и схватился левой рукой за край стола, но пальцы соскользнули, не в состоянии как следует уцепиться — кисть очень дрожала, а плечо пульсировало от боли.  
Джон ощутил сзади чье-то присутствие, но уже не дернулся (во всяком случае, сильно), когда рука Шерлока легко опустилась ему между лопаток, помогая восстановить равновесие, а второй рукой друг потянулся через голову Джона к шкафчику и схватил с полки банку листового чая.  
Джон чуть откинулся, прислоняясь к его руке, и изо всех сил постарался подавить рвавшиеся наружу эмоции, даже задрожав от усилий. Он понимал, что Шерлок ощущает его напряжение, но тот убрал руку, только когда Джон полностью восстановил равновесие. Друг сделал несколько шагов в сторону, прислонился к кухонной тумбе и внимательно посмотрел на Джона.  
Тот, не поднимая глаз, сосредоточено отмерял чайные листья в ожидании, когда закипит вода. Простой акт заваривания сделал свою работу. Джон почувствовал, что начинает успокаиваться; по крайней мере, немного.  
Приготовив чай, он налил кружку и протянул ее Шерлоку. Потом сделал себе такую же, вытащил из-за стола стул и сел.

* * *

Шерлок принял намек и сел напротив. Размешивая сахар, он смотрел, как Джон перекладывает оставшиеся папки на край стола, чтобы освободить место. Ему хотелось спросить, о чем Джон говорил по телефону с Лестрейдом, но он сдержал любопытство. В данный момент его гораздо больше беспокоило другое.  
Джон просто феноменально сдерживал свои эмоции. Да, он потерял сознание, но это произошло из-за шока и ноги, которая его подвела. А вцепился он в руку Шерлока с такой силой, что сейчас на ней проступали синяки. И Шерлок не мог его винить ни за одну из этих реакций.  
Не мог, потому что понимал, что предал доверие Джона, не сообщив, что жив. И сейчас ждал огромного взрыва, который, он не сомневался, еще придет. И пытался подготовиться к тому моменту, когда гнев Джона взорвется физической конфронтацией. И, признаваясь в этом только самому себе, Шерлок боялся, что Джон его оттолкнет, отвергнет из-за того, что Шерлок заставил его пройти через слишком большую боль. Шерлок не сомневался, что получит прямой удар гнева, порожденный болью и горем после трех лет страданий.  
Он мог только надеяться, что Джон увидит, как сильно эта разлука повлияла и на самого Шерлока.

* * *

Джон понял, что ему самому придется восстанавливать нить разговора. Шерлок по-прежнему напоминал туго закрученную пружину. Он неотрывно смотрел в кружку, медленно поворачивая ее в ладонях. Но судя по виду, готовился к чему-то неприятному.  
— Шерлок, я должен попросить у тебя прощения.  
— За что? — в голосе Шерлока звучали недоверчивые нотки.  
— Я... в первые шесть месяцев после твоей... смерти... я потерял голову. Первые три я был настолько оглушен, что оттуда почти ничего не помню. А следующие три я пытался утопить себя в алкоголе. Грег приехал ко мне в квартиру и был со мной пока... пока я наконец... не сломался, — Джон с трудом переглотнул. Глаза начинало жечь даже от одной мысли о боли тех месяцев.  
Он продолжил немного подрагивающим голосом:  
— Не могу сказать, что мне стало после этого лучше или хотя бы _начало_ становиться, но я, по крайней мере, перестал вести себя саморазрушительно. Пистолет выглядел достаточно привлекательно, но проговорив в тот день с Грегом и миссис Хадсон до поздней ночи, я пообещал, что сообщу кому-то из них, если снова до него дойду.  
Шерлок в ужасе выдохнул:  
— Джон! Нет! Ты не мог... ты не должен был... Вернуться и узнать, что ты... Я бы не смог... После всех стараний оградить тебя от опасности, я мог вернуться в Лондон и... Не представляю, что бы я сделал!  
— Но я не знал этого, Шерлок. Я думал, что ты мертв, — сознательно негромко произнес Джон.  
— Я совершенно не ожидал, что ты так тяжело это примешь. Ты же солдат. Ты сильный. Черт, ты же прошел Афганистан!  
— И ты видел, где я оказался, когда меня по ранению вернули домой! Ты знаешь, в каком я был состоянии, когда мы познакомились! — вспыхнул Джон. — По крайней мере, я считал, что ты знаешь. Ты должен был понимать, что я задумаюсь об использовании своего пистолета не только для выстрела в кэбмена.  
Не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, Джон встал и прохромал к кухонной тумбе, чтобы налить себе чая погорячее. Взяв чайник, он жестом вопросительно показал на шерлокову кружку.  
Шерлок рассеяно покачал головой, пытаясь разобраться, что ему рассказал сейчас Джон.  
Джон видел в глазах друга шок, но приступ продолжительной дрожи доказывал, что дело не только в шокирующем открытии, но и в сохраняющейся высокой температуре. Поняв, что больше не может сидеть в ярко освещенной холодной кухне, Джон двинулся к двери в гостиную.  
И потом оглянулся через плечо на Шерлока:  
— Не хочешь сесть поближе к огню? Там нам будет уютнее.  
Все еще не в силах подобрать слов, Шерлок поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джоном. И что бы он там ни разглядел, это в какой-то мере его успокоило, поскольку он поднялся на ноги и проследовал за Джоном в гостиную, на ходу сдерживая кашель.  
В преддверии его прихода, Джон разложил плед в кресле Шерлока таким образом, чтобы им можно было обернуть тонкие плечи друга. Что он и сделал. Ничего лучше он предложить не мог, следующую дозу лекарства можно было дать не раньше, чем через пару часов.  
Джон подошел к камину и поворошил огонь, добавив немного поленьев.  
— Как... как тебе удалось с собой справиться после разговора с Грегом? — осторожно спросил Шерлок. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку поблагодарить Лестрейда.  
Джон осторожными скованными движениями поднялся с корточек и вернулся к своему креслу.  
— Я бегал. — Он заметил высоко вскинутую бровь Шерлока и пожал плечами. — Я бегаю вполне прилично, если на мою ногу не влияет погода. А серьезно мне досаждает только она в сочетании с плохими эмоциями. Хотя последние месяцы были... скажем так, не особо приятны.  
— О чем ты?  
— Несколько месяцев назад, в дни третьей годовщины со дня твоей с... смерти, у меня был впечатляющий срыв.  
Джон тяжело переглотнул и перевел взгляд на огонь, чтобы не смотреть на друга.  
— Где-то через неделю после... после годовщины... я проснулся и понял, что _так_ будет до конца моих дней. Да, у меня имелись причины вставать утром с постели. Сеть бездомных, АСБ, горстка друзей, периодические расследования с Грегом... они помогали мне держаться, но этого было недостаточно. Там не было... тогда... у меня не было тебя.  
Джон рискнул глянуть на Шерлока — пустым, загнанным взглядом. И снова отвернулся к огню.  
— Я... я встал и пошел на работу. И после смены домой уже не вернулся. Я провел ночь на улице. Было холодно и начал накрапывать дождь, как... — Джон изо всех сил старался дышать ровно. — Я купил бутылку виски, сунул за пазуху и пошел бродить дальше. В конце концов я оказался под Мостом — где меня и отыскала Фиби. Честно говоря, я мало что помню про ту ночь, остались только расплывчатые впечатления... хотя кажется, миссис Хадсон потом говорила, что меня привели домой Фиби и Большой Том.  
А очнулся я в своей комнате и с ощущением, что кто-то навалил мне на грудь тонну кирпичей — на ней словно лежала огромная тяжесть и было больно дышать. Я посмотрел перед собой и, представь мое удивление, увидел Майкрофта, который сидел около моей постели и читал какую-то книгу.  
Джон покачал головой, вспоминая эту картину.

* * *

— Две недели, Джон. Две недели вы были в бреду из-за лихорадки. Вы отказались ехать в больницу и до смерти перепугали миссис Хадсон. Она не представляла, что еще можно сделать, кроме как позвонить мне.  
Майкрофт махнул рукой, обводя комнату,  
— Только посмотрите, что мне пришлось сделать.  
Джон медленно моргнул и тупо оглядел собственную комнату. Она совершенно преобразилась: вся заставленная капельницами, мониторами и другом медборудованием. Майкрофт же сидел в удобном кожаном кресле, а не на видавшим виды деревянном стуле.  
Джон открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что произошло. Но вместо слов так закашлялся, что перед глазами затанцевали черные "мушки".  
Майкрофт поднялся, умело обхватил Джона за плечи и помог ему сесть, поддерживая, пока Джон кашлял, хватая ртом воздух. Майкрофт поддерживал его за спину, пока ему наконец не стало легче дышать, и потом подсунул под спину пару подушек, чтобы Джон мог оставаться в вертикальном положении.  
Больше разговаривать Джон не пытался, просто смотрел, как Майкрофт придерживает ему чашку с водой в ожидании, пока он напьется, и потом ставит ее обратно на прикроватный столик.  
Джон смотрел на Майкрофта, осознавая, что никогда раньше не видел его таким усталым, таким "человечным". Воротник рубашки старшего Холмса был расстегнут, а пиджак и галстук небрежно валялись на письменном столе. Волосы в беспорядке, одежда мятая и в ней явно спали.  
Майкрофт увидел в глазах Джона многочисленные вопросы.  
— Это неважно, Джон. Отдыхайте. Поспите. Обо всем уже позаботились. Мы поговорим позже, когда у вас будет побольше сил.  
Он взял из стоящей на столе миски с водой фланель и выжал ее. После чего нагнулся, и с мягкостью, какой Джон никогда раньше у него не видел, обтер прохладной тканью его лоб.  
Обессиленный Джон закрыл глаза и начал уплывать в сон, попутно размышляя, отчего на лице Майкрофта появилось такое явное облегчение, когда Джон, очнувшись, его узнал.

* * *

— Оказалось, я сумел устроить себе серьезную пневмонию. Майкрофт поручил меня заботам своего личного врача. Позже я узнал, что в те дни никого не узнавал и все время звал... звал тебя. Майкрофт провел у моей постели больше времени, чем он готов признать, а миссис Хадсон подтвердила, что было, по меньшей мере, три или четыре дня, когда он вообще не покидал моей комнаты, не говоря уже о квартире.  
Полагаю, что даже ничего не соображая от жара, я становился спокойнее, когда он находился в комнате.  
Джон улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— И это при его тезисе "неравнодушие — это не преимущество", на котором он всегда настаивал.  
Шерлок издал странный звук, и Джон поднял взгляд. Его глаза расширились от того, что он увидел.  
Шерлок сидел, зажмурившись, и прижав к глазам основания ладоней.  
— Шерлок? Что? — испугался Джон, беспокойство за друга тут же затмило все прочие беснующиеся эмоции.  
Шерлок опустил голову на дрожащие руки, его голос был едва выше шепота.  
— Это я должен был находиться у твоей постели, не Майкрофт. И я мог бы... Ведь я был там... — Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону окон. — Я... я был под Мостом той ночью. Джон, я видел тебя. И понял, что что-то не так. Но я не знал, что делать. Когда ты ушел один, Большой Том послал Уиггинса и Раза за Фиби. Потом он повернулся ко мне и сказал следовать за тобой на некотором расстоянии — проследить за твоей безопасностью до прихода Фиби.  
Он услышал, как Джон резко втянул воздух. Но поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть его лицо, не посмел.  
— Я сразу же перешел на бег, как только вышел из поля зрения остальных. Бежал по твоим следам, пока тебя не увидел. Ничего другого я не мог сделать, иначе не удержался бы и раскрылся перед тобой прямо тогда. Но я не смел. Я не представлял, продолжали за тобой следить приспешники Мориарти.  
Шерлока сотрясла дрожь, и он поплотнее завернулся в плед.  
— Хотя, если бы Фиби не появилась, я бы, возможно, все же раскрылся. Ты прислонился к бетонному ограждению у самого берега. И начал пить. До нас добралась Фиби, и мне пришлось стоять поодаль и смотреть, как ты взбираешься на ограждение. Я видел, что ты выбросил бутылку, и что Фиби убеждает тебя спуститься. Из-за ливня и грома я мало что слышал, но оставил тебя с ней, когда понял, что тебе уже не грозит прямая опасность. — Шерлок не хотел вспоминать крики Джона, которые он слышал, и доносившиеся обрывки слов. Та ночь очень глубоко его ранила и заставила поскорее перейти к активным действиям.  
Я пробыл рядом с тобой всю ночь, пока о тебе заботились Фиби и Большой Том. Мы с Джимми были рядом, но ты нас как будто не видел. Я знал, что Фиби и Том собираются отвести тебя домой. Вскоре после этого мне пришлось уйти в другой район Лондона. Когда я наконец смог вернуться, Фиби сообщила, что ты какое-то время болел, но сейчас уже снова встал на ноги. Я не понимал, о какой болезни она говорит.  
Шерлок позволил ладоням чуть съехать вниз и посмотрел на Джона поверх прижатых пальцев.  
Джон понял, что друга захватил давний страх и шок, и весь ужас последствий. Он решил, что не будет ему передавать слова, которые в ту ночь услышал от Майкрофта. Не сейчас.

* * *

— Джон, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Последнее, о чем меня попросил Шерлок — это присматривать за вами. Он просил вас защитить, сделать так, чтобы вы были в безопасности. Он просил отнестись к вам, как к своему младшему брату. В тот момент я не понял зачем, но он отказывался уходить из моего кабинета, пока я не пообещал. Если б я тогда понял, то не дал бы ему уйти.  
Его голос упал до полного вины шепота.  
— Простите меня, Джон. Единственное, что осталось в моих силах — это сдержать обещание. Я сдерживал его более трех лет и не собираюсь прекращать.  
Джон приоткрыл веки и слабым движением перехватил руку Майкрофта, зависшую над его лицом с влажной фланелью. И слабо сжал пальцы на его запястье. На большее в тот момент он не был способен, но надеялся, что этого пожатия хватит, чтобы передать прощение.  
Но перед тем, как закрыть глаза и уплыть в сон, Джону показалось, что он увидел в глазах старшего Холмса влагу, которую тот быстро сморгнул. Джон услышал лишь еле слышное "Спасибо, Джон", и Майкрофт вновь устроился в кресле нести свою вахту, пока Джон не окажется вне опасности.

* * *

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон на мгновение потерялся в воспоминаниях. Он изо всех сил старался соединить, примирить то, что Джон ему сейчас рассказал, с воспоминаниями об этом человеке, о своем друге, за которые он цеплялся все эти годы.  
Он не представлял, что Джон может захотеть покончить с собой. Он никогда не думал, что Джон может настолько плохо о себе заботиться или что он может заболеть до такой степени, что Майкрофт будет сидеть около него и за ним ухаживать.  
Это потрясло его больше, чем он готов был признать даже перед самим собой. Он думал, что всеми любимый и легкий в общении Джон, у которого всегда столько друзей, будет в порядке. Он никогда не предполагал, что Джон будет страдать не меньше его самого.  
Его накрыли растревоженные этими размышлениями эмоции. Он поднялся на ноги и шагнул к огню. Его расстраивало, что он, похоже, больше не может подавлять эти чувства, как делал все последние годы. Его бразды правления — изоляция и контроль — разрушились. Быть может, его усилия блокировало то, что он наконец оказался дома, пусть и временно, или же то, что он был сейчас болен.  
_Боги, как мне жаль, что я не могу остаться. Но пока этот человек на свободе, никто не может считать себя в безопасности. Надо вернуться в роль Олли и уходить, и надеяться, что мне сможет помочь Майкрофт._  
Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы озвучить все это Джону, но вместо этого закашлялся. Схватился рукой за каминную полку и до побеления пальцев за нее уцепился, закашливаясь все сильнее и сильнее. Он не успевал вдохнуть, кашлевые позывы разрывали грудь болью.

* * *

Джон вскочил на ноги и в мгновение ока оказался рядом. Шерлок согнулся, заходясь в кашле, и Джон подставил ему под грудь свою руку. Потом заставил сделать несколько шагов и посадил на подлокотник его кресла. Больше ничего он в данный момент сделать не мог, и просто поддерживал Шерлока, поглаживая его спину и дожидаясь окончания приступа. Когда кашель наконец сошел на нет, слабый и дрожащий Шерлок тяжело привалился к Джону, с трудом пытаясь отдышаться.  
Джон ощутил запах знакомого шампуня и мыла. Под левой рукой грохотало сердце прислонившегося к нему Шерлока.  
Теперь не только глаза говорили ему, что Шерлок здесь. Он чувствовал его запах, ощущал его самого, слышал его дыхание.  
Он здесь. Он здесь. Он действительно здесь! Это был просто трюк. Он не мертв. О, Господи! Это на самом деле. Он не мертв... Не мертв, не мертв, немертвнемертвнемертв...  
Джон даже не заметил, как его собственное дыхание участилось. И не осознал, что уже буквально вцепляется в Шерлока.

* * *

Приходя в себя после кашлевого приступа, Шерлок полусидел, прислонившись головой к груди Джона, и слышал, что сердечный ритм друга учащается. Тот перестал поглаживать его по спине и стиснул обеими руками, фактически обнимая.  
По телу Джона пронеслась дрожь, от которой у него задрожали ноги. Шерлок чуть отодвинулся, обхватывая друга за талию. И как раз во время — у Джона подломились колени во второй раз за вечер. Шерлок соскользнул с кресла на пол, чтобы его поддержать — он был слишком слаб, чтобы удерживать на ногах их обоих. Джон не разжал рук ни на секунду — он просто приземлился на ковер рядом с Шерлоком, так и продолжая его обнимать.  
Шерлок развернулся, меняя позу, и направил голову Джона вниз, прижимая к своей груди.  
Джон сдавленно ахнул, услышав сердцебиение Шерлока, и у детектива внутри что-то болезненно перевернулось.  
_На определенной двери в его Чертогах перекосился замок. Шерлок загонял за эту дверь свои эмоции больше трех лет._  
— Джон, все в порядке. Я здесь и не собираюсь больше уходить. Во всяком случае, без тебя. Не держи все в себе, — хрипло произнес он.  
_Ручка повернулась, и дверь стала медленно открываться._  
Одной рукой он еще крепче прижал к груди голову Джона, а второй обхватил друга за спину, усиливая объятия.  
— Я здесь, Джон. Прости меня. Прости за все, что я с тобой сделал. Мне так жаль, — он ощутил, что по футболке расползается что-то влажное и теплое — на нее безмолвно падали слезы Джона.  
_За дверным проемом комнаты стояла темнота, и эмоции стали украдкой выползать к свету._  
Вина за то, что он причинил Джону боль — заставил уйти, чтобы он оказался в безопасности.  
Тоска понимания, что ему самому придется уйти и всех бросить.  
Боль, которую он испытал, слушая прерывающий голос друга в телефонной трубке.  
Страх перед прыжком с парапета.  
Его агония, когда он услышал сквозь свистящий в ушах ветер вопль Джона, выкрикнувшего его имя.  
Горечь, что из-за Мориарти он не может подойти к другу, который молит его быть живым.  
Одиночество, в котором он колесил по свету без своего друга.  
Ужас того, что ему пришлось сделать и вынести, чтобы разоблачить преступную сеть Мориарти.  
Неуверенность, с которой он окунался в опасные ситуации без своего солдата, прикрывавшего ему спину.  
Беспокойство, с которым он решил раскрыть свое инкогнито.  
Горе, всепоглощающее горе, которое он испытал, когда наконец в полной мере увидел, как его решения отразились на лучшем друге.  
Повторяя Джону успокаивающие слова, Шерлок ощущал, что тот наконец выпустил свои эмоции, которые на глазах Шерлока сдерживал целый вечер.  
Солдат, который столько времени старался "держать лицо" на публике, сейчас беззвучно рыдал ему в грудь, цепляясь за него что было сил.  
Горе Джона нарушило тишину, и по телу Шерлока прошла дрожь. Осознание, что он причинил такую боль, еще раз напомнило ему, что у него правда есть сердце. И оно рвалось на куски при виде неприкрытой боли, которую испытывал сейчас его друг, чье тело скручивало от рыданий как в судорогах.  
И тогда Шерлок наконец разрешил _себе_. Он осознанно позволил _всем_ своим эмоциям выйти наружу, даже _позвал_ их.  
И впервые за чуть более чем три года, он почувствовал полностью то, чего раньше едва касался, прежде чем сразу запереть внутри.  
Он еще крепче обнял Джона, а комната вокруг начала расплываться.  
Здесь... он наконец был в безопасности.  
Здесь... он наконец был дома.  
Здесь... он знал, что может опять стать собой.  
Здесь... он мог сделать то, чего не делал со времен детства.

* * *

Когда Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок обнимает его за плечи и прижимает к груди его голову, когда ему в ухо загрохотало сердцебиение Шерлока, он невольно ахнул.  
Все эмоции, которые он весь вечер изо всех сил пытался сдержать, накрыли его с головой. Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал голос Шерлока, который говорил, что все хорошо и Джон может больше не держать все в себе, что ему очень жаль... и Джона захлестнуло волнами горя. Боль трех лет одиночества и отчаяния полилась наружу, и он сгреб в кулаки халат Шерлока у того на спине.  
Лишь после того, как тяжесть горя немного отступила и поток слез замедлился, Джон осознал, с какой силой он вцепился в друга. Он остро почувствовал, сколько эмоций сейчас продемонстрировал, и его охватил стыд, поскольку он вспомнил, с какой неприязнью Шерлок относится к подобным проявлениям чувств.  
Джон заставил себя разжать руки и ослабил хватку. Когда же он попытался высвободиться и выпрямиться, то осознал, что щека Шерлока покоится у него на макушке, а руки очень крепко его обнимают. И наконец заметил дрожь, пробегавшую по телу друга.  
— Шерлок? — хриплым от слез голосом позвал Джон. Он положил руки другу на плечи и попытался мягко его отодвинуть, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Но Шерлок не ослабил хватку, только уронил голову и уперся лбом ему в плечо, отчего его лицо частично скрылось за завесой волос.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, чувствуя, что внутри растет комок беспокойства.  
Шерлок только отрицательно покачал головой и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Но Джон на краткий миг успел увидеть его слезы и снова обхватил руками подрагивающие плечи. Привлек ближе, погладил по спине рукой и провел пальцами по голове, приглаживая длинные кудри. И Шерлок в ответ издал сдавленный всхлип.  
Джон обнимал Шерлока, открыто плачущего у него на плече, и у него самого глаза обожгли свежие слезы. Он не знал, через что пришлось пройти Шерлоку, пока они были врозь, но чтобы тот настолько сорвался, это должно было быть... Джон почти боялся даже думать об этом.  
Безмолвные рыдания Шерлока в конце концов стихли, хотя его дыхание еще срывалось и запиналось, и он весь дрожал от изнеможения.  
Джон обнимал Шерлока и успокаивающе поглаживал его спину, пока отчаянная хватка друга не исчезла, и тот не сделал движение, чтобы отстраниться. Джон провел по его плечам ладонями и осторожно от себя отстранил.

* * *

Шерлок потер лицо руками, стирая слезы, и поднял голову, встречаясь глазами с Джоном.  
На лице друга виднелись следы слез и измученность, говорившая о бессонных ночах. Но глаза, когда он смотрел на Шерлока, его глаза были ярче, чем раньше, и в них светилось тепло, несмотря оставившее след горе.  
Шерлок выдохнул, он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Открытость и прощение на лице Джона наконец прогнали страх, который преследовал его весь вечер — страх оказаться отвергнутым.

* * *

Что до Джона, то он четко увидел момент, когда Шерлок понял, что его не отвергнут. Он спокойно улыбнулся другу, мягко сжал его плечи и отпустил. Потом, отодвигаясь, повернулся на полу, вытянул перед собой левую ногу и медленно разогнул рядом правую. И прислонился спиной к своему креслу.  
Шерлок отзеркалил его позу, прислонившись к своему кожаному.  
Джон с минуту смотрел на Шерлока, изучая его. Глаза друга покраснели, в них сквозила большая усталость. Его лицо было намного бледнее обычного и казалось старше реального возраста, черты ввалились. Но тень загнанности, казалось, исчезла. Впервые за весь вечер друг казался почти расслабленным, ушло какое-то напряжение. Сколько же времени Шерлок не бывал там, где действительно мог почувствовать себя в безопасности?  
— С тех пор, как уехал из дома, Джон, — ответил тот на неозвученные мысли Джона. И сдерживая кашель, почти прошептал: — Давно, слишком давно.  
Квартиру наполнила тишина, которую нарушало лишь потрескивание огня в камине. Друзья отдыхали рядом друг с другом.  
Джон тяжело переглотнул, вдруг поняв, что тишина в этой комнате больше не угнетает, уже нет. Он перевел взгляд на друга и увидел, что на лице Шерлока отразилось такое же осознание. Эта безмятежная тишина заживляла раны им обоим.  
В конце концов Джон нарушил молчание:  
— Значит, все это, — Джон неопределенным жестом показал в сторону Шерлока, — было заперто где-то в твоих Чертогах разума?  
Шерлок перевел дыхание и кивнул.  
— Да. Я целенаправленно запирал там эмоции, как только они появлялись. Чтобы не отвлекаться. Я не ожидал, что они так сильно на меня подействуют, когда позволил себе открыть одну дверь, — Шерлок откашлялся и перевел глаза на огонь. — Мне показалось, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы позволить себе... чтобы себе это разрешить.  
_Я не смог бы сделать это ни перед кем, кроме тебя._  
Шерлок повернул голову обратно и остро посмотрел на Джона.  
— Я знал, что ты сдерживаешь все внутри с тех пор, как увидел меня... меня настоящего. И меня очень тревожило, что мне может прилететь один их твоих впечатляющих ударов в челюсть.  
— Да. Ну. Полагаю, в первый момент так и было, — Джон кашлянул. — И честно говоря, думаю, сколько-то таких еще будет. Сегодняшний вечер кажется немного сюром.  
_Мы позже поговорим. А сейчас ты — здесь. Этого достаточно. Совершенно._  
Шерлок расплылся в ослепительной улыбке.  
Они по-прежнему могли общаться без необходимости произносить слова.  
Ответная улыбка Джона сияла ничуть не меньше.

* * *

Шерлок наконец позволил Джону убедить себя пойти спать. Честно говоря, все его сопротивление было в лучшем случае символическим. У него снова поднялась температура, и он настолько ослаб, что Джону пришлось помогать ему дойти до комнаты.  
Джон дал ему еще антибиотиков и парацетамол и накрыл одеялом. Шерлок сонно пробормотал "спасибо" и практически мгновенно заснул.  
Джон некоторое время постоял, глядя на расслабленное во сне лицо Шерлока. Морщинки напряжения разгладились, и сейчас друг выглядел моложе, гораздо ближе к своему возрасту. Джон протянул руку и осторожно прижал ладонь к его лбу. По ощущениям, тот был еще заметно горячим, но не настолько, как раньше. Дышал Шерлок хрипло, но тоже пока ничего сверхтревожного. Для гарантии стоило за этим проследить, хотя бронхит они поймали на ранней стадии, и если не возникнет каких-нибудь осложнений, Шерлок уже через пару-тройку дней почувствует себя лучше.  
Джон опустился на колени рядом с кроватью и осторожно сомкнул пальцы на запястье Шерлока. Он нашел пульсовую точку и держал на ней пальцы значительно дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы просто проверить сердечный ритм. Наконец он заставил себя выпустить руку друга и покинуть комнату _._

* * *

Джон безвольно сидел на кухне в своем кресле и почти спал, опустив подбородок на руку. Наконец он выпрямился и потянулся, ругая себя за то, что сидит здесь вместо того, чтобы пойти спать. Но он обнаружил, что просто не может заставить себя подняться к себе в комнату.  
Шерлок спал уже почти три часа, когда ушей Джона достигли обрывки слов и беспокойные метания.  
_И **это** еще одна причина, почему я не иду спать._  
Он слишком хорошо понимал, что вызвало эти кошмары. Открытие комнаты в Чертогах, возможно, было лишь репетицией.  
Джон быстро прошел по коридору и открыл дверь комнаты Шерлока. Рассеянный свет из кухни озарил часть кровати. Сползшее одеяло наполовину валялось на полу, а ноги друга стреноживали скомканные и перекрученные простыни.  
Джон стремительно пересек комнату, включил неяркую лампу на комоде и оглянулся на Шерлока. Лоб друга блестел от пота. Он что-то неразборчиво бормотал и с каждой минутой выглядел все несчастнее.  
Джон проскользнул в ванную Шерлока, схватил с вешалки фланель и сунул ее под холодную воду. Выжал, вернулся в комнату. Осторожно присел на край постели и легко коснулся руки друга.  
— Шерлок, все хорошо. Ты дома и в безопасности. Расслабься и просто отдыхай.  
Шерлок мотнул головой в сторону и нахмурился.  
— Нет, стой. Стой! Вы не можешь так поступить... — его голос стих до бормотания, но потом снова стал громче. — Нет... я не могу тебе ничего рассказать... О Боже... — Его голос утонул в стоне. По телу прошла жесткая, словно болевая, дрожь.  
Джон отложил фланель на прикроватный столик и осторожно опустил руки на плечи Шерлоку — не сдерживая, но пытаясь успокоить своим присутствием.  
— Шерлок, все в порядке. Ты уже дома. Шерлок, проснись. — Он провел пальцами по лбу друга, убирая с лица волосы.  
— О Боже, нет... Нет! — Шерлок издал еще один утробный стон. — Остановись... пожалуйста... я не знаю... — Он почти заскулил, его лицо мучительно исказилось.  
На одну ужасную секунду его тело напряглось и застыло, а потом Джон услышал:  
— Прости, что я опоздал. Пожалуйста, прости меня, Джон, — у Шерлока задрожал голос. Он испустил крик боли и ужаса, оттолкнул руки Джона и свернулся в комок, словно пытаясь защититься.  
Джон понимал, что его сейчас нельзя трогать. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Шерлок отреагирует на его голос.  
— Шерлок! — резче произнес Джон. — Шерлок, проснись. Проснись. Я — Джон, и со мной все в порядке.  
Шерлок вербально никак не отреагировал, только начал раскачиваться взад-вперед, пытаясь руками защитить голову.  
— Шерлок, ты сейчас в безопасности. Ты дома, со мной на Бейкер-стрит. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, проснись!  
Шерлок начал немного разворачиваться и внезапно сел, издав крик, перешедший в кашель.  
Джон потянулся к нему и перехватил за плечи, пытаясь "заземлить", дать опору реальности. Позвал по имени. Он с минуту подождал, пока Шерлок осознает его присутствие, и затем еще несколько секунд, пока светло-голубые глаза не прояснились и действительно его увидели.  
— Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок, с трудом переглатывая и на миг прикрывая глаза. Он закрыл лицо трясущимися руками. Джон отпустил его на минуту, чтобы взбить за спиной подушки, и потом помог забраться подальше, чтобы Шерлок мог полулежа опереться на изголовье. Тот уронил руки на колени и пытаясь успокоиться, с силой несколько раз выдохнул.  
Джон осторожно выпутал Шерлока от простыни и одеяла и заново его покрыл.  
Потом снова сел рядом с Шерлоком на постель, положил руку ему на плечо, а второй дотянулся до фланели и начал мягко вытирать его лоб. Шерлок все еще выглядел потрясенным, но к тому времени, когда Джон закончил, плечо под рукой ощутимо расслабилось.  
Шерлок прошептал "Спасибо" и снова закашлялся. Он сел на постели, выпил предложенной Джоном воды и снова откинулся на подушки, поднял к потолку глаза.  
— Сны стали приходить чаще, чем я привык. И не все из них приятные, — хрипло произнес он.  
Джон фыркнул:  
— Как и мои.  
Шерлок скорчил гримасу.  
— Полагаю, должно пройти время, прежде чем я заново привыкну. Терпеть не могу сны. Мой мозг работает над мыслительным процессом целый день. И когда я наконец ложусь спать, то хочу, чтобы он это прекратил.  
Джон подался вперед и снова пощупал его лоб.  
— У тебя все еще достаточно высокая температура, что не улучшает сны. Не против, если я послушаю твои легкие, раз уж ты бодрствуешь?  
Шерлок не возражал. Джон встал и вышел за соответствующими принадлежностями. Через минуту он вновь показался в дверном проеме и бухнул свою медсумку на кресло около окна. Снова подошел к кровати, вставляя в уши оливы стетоскопа, а Шерлок тем временем сел и немного наклонился вперед.  
С удовлетворением закончив выслушивание, Джон помог Шерлоку вновь устроиться на подушках и сел рядом на край кровати.  
— Что ж, дать тебе что-то от жара я пока еще не могу, но в легких ухудшения нет. Если будем продолжать антибиотики и загрузим в тебя приличной еды, твое тело получит ресурсы для отражения атаки. Попытаешься опять заснуть? Именно это в данный момент больше всего требуется твоему организму.  
— Ты измотан, — "перевел стрелки" Шерлок. — Но спать не пошел. Почему?  
Джон поднял брови.  
— Ты точно болен, раз задаешь такие вопросы, а не дедуктируешь, — сказал он с теплой улыбкой в голосе.  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул и стал разворачиваться к Джону.  
Тот вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции и тихо рассмеялся:  
— Ладно, ладно. Только, черт подери, лежи спокойно, хорошо?  
Он посерьезнел, перевел взгляд на дверь и произнес больше ей, чем к Шерлоку:  
— Я не могу. Я... просто не могу подняться наверх и... не могу... никак... — он умолк, ощутив, что к щекам горячо приливает кровь.  
— Ты пытался спать в том неудобном жестком кресле на кухне, — больше постановил, чем спросил Шерлок.  
— Скорее, пытался _не_ спать, — еле слышно пробормотал Джон, уставившись себе под ноги.  
— Ты не хочешь слишком далеко уходить, — понял Шерлок. — Ты не можешь спать на кухне. А я беспокойно сплю со своими... снами...  
Шерлок с минуту молчал.  
— Оставайся со мной. Я чувствую себя комфортнее — безопаснее, когда ты поблизости, — признал он.  
Джон поднял на него глаза, искренне застигнутый врасплох таким предложением. Несколько лет назад Шерлок бы даже близко не подошел к настолько прямому озвучиванию своих потребностей или чувств. Три года врозь изменили гораздо больше, чем Джону казалось.  
С полминуты он пристально смотрел на Шерлока, и придя к решению, отрывисто кивнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Джон встал и посмотрел на кресло, куда раньше кинул свою медсумку. Если принести свое одеяло и подушку...  
— Ты _не будешь_ спать в этом кресле. У тебя в первые же пару часов заболят спина и плечо, и кроме того, после твоего сегодняшнего падения, тебе нужно держать ноги повыше, или как минимум горизонтально. Ночь в кресле не предоставит тебе такой возможности. Моя кровать достаточно большая, чтобы ты мог лечь с другой стороны, нисколько меня не потревожив.  
Джон открыл рот, но потом снова его закрыл, так и не произнеся ни слова. Моргнул и вытаращился на Шерлока, сомневаясь, что правильно его расслышал.  
Шерлок с нежностью и раздражением посмотрел на него.  
— Джон, это решит все проблемы. У нас обоих был полный "нежданностей" вечер. И тебе, и мне нужен отдых.  
Джон на минуту задумался. Он понимал, что Шерлок прав. Это было самое логическое решение. И нельзя сказать, что Шерлок не сидел с Джоном, когда у того были "плохие" ночи. Джон сознавал, что точно не сможет заснуть, если не будет где-то поблизости от друга.  
И если он тоже нужен Шерлоку рядом, то кто он такой, чтобы говорить "нет"?  
Джон прошел к двери, закрыл ее и выключил на комоде лампу. К тому времени, когда он обошел кровать Шерлока, тот уже откинул для него одеяло. Джон снял халат и в одной пижаме забрался в постель. Лег, натянул на себя одеяло. И несмотря на изначальный дискомфорт, с которым он принял саму идею, Джон обнаружил, что расслабляется — он уютно устроился на мягком матрасе и слабый запах, обозначенный "Шерлок", прогнал все его беспокойство.  
Джон перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Шерлоку, и уткнувшись в подушку, сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая накатывающую усталость.  
В ответ с другой стороны кровати послышался тихий смешок. И Джон ощутил, что Шерлок передвинулся к нему поближе.  
— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. Просто спи.  
Шерлок лежал так близко, что Джон ощущал исходивший от него жар и чувствовал, что начинает уплывать в забытье.  
— Добрночи, Шерлок, — закрыв глаза, пробормотал он, наконец находя для себя мир и успокоение.  
Он ощутил, что Шерлок снова передвинулся на кровати и потом услышал:  
— Доброй ночи, Джон.  
Уплывая в сон, Джон ощутил, что по его руке прошлись кончики пальцев, а потом на плечо осторожно легла ладонь, словно заверяя, что тот, кому она принадлежит, действительно рядом.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Грег и Молли на следующий день появились на Бейкер-стрит, им открыла миссис Хадсон. За ней со второго этажа "плыли" ароматы лука и чеснока.  
Грег тепло поздоровался и стал подниматься наверх, а Молли отправилась помогать миссис Хадсон отнести кое-что в 221Б.   
Поднявшись на площадку, Грег завернул за угол, и войдя через кухню, поприветствовал Джона.  
— Грег, рад тебя видеть! — ответствовал тот. — У нас есть пиво, если желаешь.  
— Да, спасибо.  
Грег взял себе пиво и облокотился о кухонную тумбу, наблюдая, как Джон замешивает ризотто, постепенно добавляя него бульон.  
— Выглядит отлично.  
— Не делай скоропалительных выводов. Я уже давненько его не готовил, — улыбнулся Джон. Болтая о пустяках с Грегом, он закончил ризотто, добавив в него овощи, цыпленка и пармезан.   
Миссис Хадсон с Молли принесли хлеб и салат и закончили накрывать на стол.

* * *

Закончив с едой, они вместе убрали со стола, после чего Грег с Джоном разложили на нем папки с делом Адера и начали его обсуждать, а Молли с миссис Хадсон принялись мыть посуду.  
— Ну что, Грег. Давай посмотрим, что ты пропустил в этих фотографиях, — сказал Джон, потянувшись к принесенным снимкам с места убийства.  
— Ты выглядишь таким уверенным.  
— Я знаю. Прости. И я очень надеюсь, что сейчас попаду пальцем в небо, — ответил Джон, и они стали просматривать две стопки снимков.  
Ко времени окончания просмотра, посреди стола выросла небольшая кучка фотографий. Джон наблюдал, как Грег примирятся с мыслью, что Джон может быть прав.  
Он со вздохом выложил отобранные фото и развернул их к Грегу. Тот склонился над столом, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Ладно, Джон. Рассказывай, на что мы смотрим. Давай все, что у тебя есть.  
Джон слегка улыбнулся и принял непринужденную позу, свободно сцепив руки за спиной. На мгновение он сосредоточил взгляд на фотографиях и потом стал шаг за шагом излагать свои подозрения.  
— Я думаю, что Адер знал своего убийцу. Но убийцы не было с ним в комнате. Его застрелили с противоположной стороны улицы — либо с верхней части пожарной лестницы, либо с крыши — из снайперской винтовки с оптическим прицелом, — сжато сообщил он.  
— Но на улице никто ничего не слышал. Внутри кабинета был выстрел, и из головы Адера вытащили именно полуоболочную револьверную пулю, — возразил Грег.  
— Я знаю, что это выглядит безумно. Я знаю. Однако эти фотографии доказывают мою теорию. Я тоже сегодня провел небольшое расследование, и хотя мне совсем не нравится то, что я вижу, другого объяснения у меня нет. Убийца — снайпер, и у него был сообщник — по меньшей мере, в этом убийстве. И оно для него не первое, — Джон кивком показал на четыре папки, принесенные Грегом.  
— Ладно, Джон. Допустим, ты прав. Но будь это снайпер с противоположной стороны улицы, он бы даже глушителем не смог полностью скрыть звук выстрела. Окно было закрыто, из оружия Адера был совершен выстрел, но никакой другой пули в комнате не обнаружилось, кроме той, что была у него в голове. — Грег потер лицо. — Я не понимаю.  
— Я знаю. И попробую выложить тебе всю цепочку с самого начала.  
Но едва Джон приступил к объяснениям, как раздался звонок в дверь.  
Джон посмотрел на миссис Хадсон.  
— Это, наверное, Олли вернулся. Меня сегодня на улице перехватил Джимми и сообщил, что он возвращается. Пойду впущу его, но не сомневаюсь, что нам вновь понадобятся теплые пледы.  
Джон стал спускаться по лестнице, а миссис Хадсон направилась к бельевому шкафу,   
Джон открыл входную дверь и обнаружил прислонившегося к косяку Олли, с чьих волос капала дождевая вода.  
Джон забросил его руку себе на плечи, помог зайти в дом и добраться до лестницы. На минутку посадив Олли на ступеньки, он вернулся к двери и запер ее на замок. Потом вытащил из окоченевших рук Олли его пожитки, поставил их у подножья лестницы и помог ему подняться на ноги.  
Сжал ему руку и прошептал:   
— Спасибо, что сегодня вернулся, Шерлок.  
В ответ он получил только усталую улыбку. Джон покрепче ухватил друга за талию, и они медленно стали подниматься на второй этаж.  
Они вошли в кухню, и Джон произнес:  
— Олли, у меня сегодня в гостях пара друзей. Молли, Грег, это Олли. — Джон оставил за Шерлоком право самому решать, открывать ли свое инкогнито. И до тех пор тот будет оставаться Олли.  
Олли же, вместо того, чтобы ответить на приветствия, закашлялся, да так сильно, что сложился почти пополам.  
Пока он пытался отдышаться, Джон обратился к Грегу:   
— Не поможешь снять с него мокрую одежду? Дальше надо будет закутать его в одеяло и усадить в кресло, чтобы я смог его осмотреть.  
— Да конечно!  
Грег помог Джону аккуратно снять с Олли насквозь промокшие вещи. Когда тот остался в одной рубашке, Грег увидел, что Олли сотрясает дрожь. Тот стоял, сильно ссутулив плечи, и мокрые темно-русые волосы свисали ему на лицо.  
В этот момент к ним суетливо вбежала миссис Хадсон. Она набросила Олли на плечи толстый плед и пробормотала:   
— О, бедняжка, вы снова насквозь промокли.  
Джон осторожно подвел Олли к креслу, помог в нем устроиться и поплотнее натянул плед до самой шеи.  
Олли скорчился под пледом, несчастно трясясь в ознобе, и Джон набросил еще один плед ему на ноги. Олли скрючился так, что практически уткнулся в грудь подбородком. Он закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на дыхании и пытаясь не спровоцировать еще один приступ кашля. Джон высвободил его ноги их мокрых ботинок и получше завернул Олли в плед.  
Миссис Хадсон отошла к Молли, и они на пару принялись снова заваривать чай и разогревать для Олли ризотто. Грег тем временем сел за стол и стал разглядывать фотографии, уголком глаза наблюдая за Джоном и Олли.  
Джон раскрыл свою аптечку и вытащил оттуда лекарства. Он сделал Олли инъекцию парацетамола, уколол антибиотики, измерил температуру. Хмуро покачал головой и попросил разрешения послушать легкие.  
Потом он, поморщившись, поднялся с корточек и сел перед Олли на кухонный стул, спиной к раздвижным дверям в гостиную. Рассеянно потер правое колено. Олли же тем временем принял у миссис Хадсон чашку горячего чая.  
Джон кивком показал на кухонную тумбу:   
— Можете поставить кружку туда.  
А Молли тем временем предложила Олли тарелку с едой:  
— Вы поешьте, а мы с Грегом пока немного переговорим о делах, если не возражаете.  
Олли покачал головой в знак того, что не возражает, и с жадностью набросился на ризотто.  
Увидев вопросительный взгляд Грега, Джон улыбнулся.   
— Там еды не так много, но я рад видеть, что он ест. Если у меня получится впихнуть в него всю порцию, и надеюсь, чуть позже еще кое-что, то его организму уже хватит сил для борьбы с бронхитом, который он подхватил.  
— Но как он здесь оказался? — спросил Грег. — Ты ведь обычно лечишь его на улице.  
Молли отложила полотенце и вернулась к столу, чтобы послушать рассказ Джона.  
— Меня к нему вчера отправила Фиби: сказала, что он очень болен. Что надо увести его с улицы и найти, где ему перекантоваться до завтрашнего открытия АСБ, — ответил тот. — Я бросил ему деньги в чашку и пошел дальше, но потом он невольно не дал грабителям украсть мою сумку. Мы оба растянулись на тротуаре, и я решил привести его сюда, чтобы подлатать. Я только здесь понял, насколько серьезно он болен, и сумел убедить его остаться на ночь, но утром он все равно на целый день ушел. Мы с миссис Хадсон заставили его перед уходом позавтракать, и скорее всего, это была его единственная сегодня еда.

* * *

Джон полистал папку с делом Адера, открыл на ноутбуке свои заметки и решил, что готов перейти к подробностям своей теории.  
Он показал важные фотографии, добавил еще несколько к тем, что были разложены на столе, и начал обрисовывать свои идеи.  
— Вот по этим следам на ковре можно увидеть, что Адер вышагивал по кабинету. Полагаю, он что-то узнал о своем убийце — возможно, что тот уже убивал раньше. Вспомни, он знал этого человека; скорее всего, регулярно поддерживал с ним определенный контакт, и потому чувствовал себя комфортно в его присутствии. Я думаю, Адер с ним поговорил и сообщил о своих подозрениях.  
— Не самый умный поступок, — пробормотал Грег.  
Джон придушил улыбку, а Олли, казалось, подавился рисом и снова закашлялся.  
— Да, скорее всего. Полагаю, он не хотел верить правде и надеялся, что убийца сможет его убедить в своей невиновности. Однако, если судить по вышагиванию, полной уверенности у него не было, и он пытался решить, что делать дальше.  
Джон показал на пару фотографий:  
— Кроме того, он шагал по определенной схеме. Пересекал кабинет в ширину и разворачивался, часто замирая на этом месте на некоторое время, и потом делал еще два шага.  
— Как ты понял...  
— Вот здесь и здесь. В этих местах ковер немного примят. Ширина "вытоптанной" дорожки в этих двух точках немного шире. Кроме того, он стоял на одной из них, когда его застрелили — в двух шагах от места у самой стены, где он всегда поворачивал. Я сам бы на месте снайпера спокойно вычленил эту схему, даже если бы Адер и не останавливался после каждого разворота. А установив ее и запланированное местоположение жертвы, приготовился бы сразу произвести выстрел. Я бы сфокусировался на этой точке. И даже позволил бы ему сделать несколько кругов, чтобы убедиться в верном наведении цели. Снайпер мог подождать следующего дня или возвращения Адера домой, но если можно было застрелить его здесь, это решало разом все проблемы.  
Грег "подвис", пытаясь связать Джона-снайпера с Джоном, которого он сейчас знал.  
— И все же, Джон... окно. Окно Адера было закрыто и цело.  
— Но оно было открыто, когда убийца произвел выстрел.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила Молли.  
— Я не думаю, я _знаю —_ из-за этих двух фотографий. Грег, как по-твоему, на что это похоже?  
— На то, что кто-то переворошил стол, или по крайней мере, лежащие сверху бумаги. Кто-то что-то искал.   
Он сразу увидел поползшую у Джона ухмылку.  
— Прости. Но посмотри на эти бумаги. Если бы я что-то искал на столе, то скорее всего, сдвинул бы их вправо. И они бы валялись вокруг стола на полу. И стопки бумаг были бы рассредоточены по поверхности, а не лежали бы с перехлестами или вверх тормашками. В ночь убийства Адера был сильный ветер. Окно в его кабинете было открыто, и в него задувало, а поскольку дуло порывами, то ветер поднимал и переворачивал лежащие на столе бумаги, собирая часть на противоположной стороне стола, но переднюю часть не затронув.  
Грег вздохнул.  
— Клянусь, Джон... Ладно. Проигнорируем на минуту тип пули. Окно было открыто, Адера застрелили через него. Но это не объясняет, почему выстрелил его собственный пистолет, и каким образом оконная рама оказалась закрытой и запертой. Как и дверь. К тому времени, когда Руаяль, а потом Чемберс и Салливан смогли попасть в кабинет.  
— И вот здесь на сцену выходит сообщник. Ему позвонили с сообщением, что Адер мертв. Он вошел в кабинет, предварительно надев перчатки. Взял пистолет Адера, вложил его в руку убитого и выстрелил в окно, чтобы на руке Адера появились пороховые ожоги. Имея в запасе всего лишь секунды, он закрыл и запер на щеколду окно и рванул из кабинета, заперев за собой дверь.  
Я сегодня ходил туда, чтобы еще раз опросить Чемберса и Салливана. Мне удалось поймать каждого по отдельности и расспросить, что они видели, когда выворачивали из-за угла перед кабинетом. Я заставил их воссоздать "стоп-кадр" этого момента. Одному из них показалось, что он слышал щелчок, но он не уверен. Так воспоминания у обоих совпадают, однако никто не видел, откуда появился Руаяль. Они увидели его стоящим у двери лицом к ней. Его правая рука находилась на дверной ручке, а левая прижималась к двери примерно на уровне плеча.  
— Но в их показаниях говорится, что они видели, как он приближался к двери.  
— Я знаю. Но когда ты слышишь выстрел, подрываешься в поисках источника, заворачиваешь за угол и видишь, что там кто-то уже стоит, то наверняка решишь, что этот человек сделал то же самое, что и ты.  
Грег понимающе кивнул, а Молли рискнула ввернуть вопрос:  
— Джон, у тебя здесь есть фотографии, которых нет среди принесенных Грегом. Почему? Почему он не нашел их в своей пачке?  
— Хороший вопрос, Молли, — улыбнулся Джон. — Я думаю, что фотографии отсутствуют, потому что сообщник кое про что забыл. Он должен был забрать предмет, который убийца уронил в кабинете. Возможно, он уронил его второпях или просто про него забыл, но предмет попал на полицейские фотоснимки, а потом, скорее всего, в пакет для улик. Как только этот предмет — кольцо — принесли в Ярд, он сразу же "затерялся", а все доказательства, что оно присутствовало на месте преступления, были уничтожены. За исключением тех, что остались у меня. И которых я чуть не лишился прошлым вечером, когда кто-то пытался украсть мою сумку.  
Все дело в том, что даже и без меня, если бы это кольцо заметили, то почти наверняка смогли бы идентифицировать его по снимку и привязать к конкретному человеку. Но как только я увидел эту фотографию, — Джон взял увеличенный снимок кольца, — то сразу понял, что где-то его уже видел.  
Джон проигнорировал Олли, который за спиной Грега подался вперед, чтобы увидеть упомянутые фотографии, и продолжил:  
— Сегодня утром я проснулся и понял, почему это кольцо вчера показалось мне таким знакомым. Мне понадобилось "переспать" с этим, чтобы понять. И после полудня я отправился к Мюрреям. Поговорив с Биллом, я дал Уиллу кое-какие мои афганские снимки. Я попросил его проверить, не узнает ли он на них кого-то, кроме меня и своего отца.  
Джон сунул руку в задний карман, вытащил две фотографии и кинул их на стол перед Грегом.  
— Мужчина на заднем плане — тот самый человек, который чуть не сбил с ног Уилла около кабинета Адера. Если Уилл прав, а я думаю, что он прав, этот человек — наш убийца. Он — наш снайпер.  
— Почему? Ты уверен? Кто это? — Грег взял фотографии, чтобы поближе разглядеть высокого человека на заднем плане.  
— Мы с Мюрреем служили вместе с ним в армии. Какое-то время он был в нашей группе, хотя к нашему спецотряду не принадлежал. Он быстро поднялся по карьерной лестнице и получил под командование свой отряд. Опасный, очень опасный человек. Непредсказуемый характер, полное отсутствие морали и злопамятность. Хоть раз перейдешь ему дорогу, и он затаит злобу и постарается превратить твою жизнь в ад. И ни за что уже не отступится.  
Мы с Мюрреем много раз заставали его в компрометирующих ситуациях с местными и несколько раз со своими. Он с подельниками... они домогались... афганских матерей и их дочерей. И брали силой, если можно было уйти безнаказанным. Когда же ему удавалось получить под командование кого-то из своих, то он во всю пользовался полученным преимуществом, особенно если парень чем-то ему не нравился.  
У Джона напряглось лицо, а взгляд стал твердым как кремень.  
— Когда нам с Мюрреем удалось собрать достаточно улик и свидетелей, мы отправились с ними к нашему командиру. Нашей целью было добиться, чтобы этого человека, как минимум, уволили за недостойное поведение, а еще лучше отправили в тюрьму. Но в итоге вмешался кто-то сверху. Его уволили, но звания не лишили. Он уехал, и последнее, что о нем слышали — что он стал успешным охотником за крупной дичью и потом поехал в Лондон.  
Самому Джону хватило одного характера этого человека и присущей ему жестокости, но он решил добавить еще кое-что.  
— Грег, этот парень — снайпер. Очень хороший снайпер с особым оружием, которое ему сделали на заказ и переслали в Афганистан. Это оружие — пневматическое ружье... винтовка. Дополнив ее оптическим прицелом, он способен добиться с ней меткости настоящей снайперской винтовки. И его винтовка не только почти беззвучна — она так же стреляет полуоболочными револьверными пулями.  
Джон сжал переносицу.   
— Я не в восторге от мысли, что это кто-то из наших, но все совпадает. Хотя будет трудно получить достаточно доказательств, чтобы связать это дело с ним. Вот почему я надеюсь, что мы сможем найти связь с этим человеком в других делах, которые ты смог вытащить.  
— Кто он, Джон? — спросил Грег, наблюдая за лицом друга, упершегося глазами в стол.  
Джон вздернул подбородок и встретился взглядом с Грегом.  
— Полковник Себастьян Моран.

* * *

Напряженную атмосферу гостиной нарушил закашлявшийся Олли. Джон схватил стакан воды и направился к нему. Присел рядом на корточки и подержал стакан, пока Олли пил воду.  
— Ну же, расслабьтесь. Все хорошо. Дышите неглубоко и медленно, — Джон держал руку на его плече, но стакан отпустил, когда увидел, что тот его уже не уронит. — Теперь лучше?  
Джон встал, чтобы поставить пустой стакан на тумбу, но тут же опустил взгляд, поскольку Олли потянул его за рукав.  
— Джон, ты уверен, что это тот человек? — спросил он хриплым из-за болезненного кашля голосом.  
Джон посмотрел на него, и его глаза расширились, потому что он осознал: Олли обратился к нему не "доктор Джон", а просто по имени. А потом заметил, что тот вытащил свои карие линзы.  
Ага. Это будет интересно. Шерлок принял решение.  
Едва заметно кивнув, что все понял, Джон ответил на заданный ему вопрос:  
— Да. Я уверен, что это Моран. И готов предположить, что именно это имя ты собирался произнести вчера вечером.  
Шерлок убрал с лица волосы, выпрямился, и прочистив горло, произнес своим обычным баритоном:  
— Да, Джон. Как ты узнал, что человек, стоящий за убийством Адера, был правой рукой Мориарти?  
Временно проигнорировав наступившую в гостиной мертвую тишину, Джон негромко проговорил:   
— Я этого боялся. И очень надеялся, что ошибаюсь. Но кое-что из твоего вчерашнего рассказа о заместителе Мориарти... привело меня к осознанию. И еще отлично легло в теории, которые я начал разрабатывать. Я понял, что все начинает сходиться, когда ты уже ушел, но это подвигло меня поехать к Мюрреям.  
Ощутив за спиной движение Грега, Джон наконец к нему повернулся. Он увидел ошарашенное выражение лица и отодвинулся в сторону, а Шерлок тем временем поднялся на ноги.  
— Я... Привет, Грег, — непривычно неуверенно произнес он.  
Грег медленно встал и слегка прислонился к кухонной тумбе, пытаясь осознать, что видит невозможное.  
Он обрел дар речи:   
— Я... Что? Как... — он быстро глянул на Джона, потом опять в шоке уставился на Шерлока и начал заново: — Как давно...  
— Я узнал только вчера вечером, — мягко ответил Джон.  
— Шер... Шерлок. Как вы можете быть здесь? Ч-что произошл-ло? — заикаясь, выговорил он и потом вдруг заорал: — Чертов полоумный ублюдок! Какого хрена... да ты хоть понимаешь, какой ад ты нам здесь устроил?!  
Грег сжал кулаки и сделал судорожный шаг к Шерлоку. На его лице вспыхивали неверие, гнев и облегчение.  
Джон был готов остановить Грега, если тот решит Шерлоку врезать, но и только. Во всех остальных случаях вмешиваться он не хотел. И глядя, как Грег проходит по этому эмоциональному кругу, Джон осознал, что сражается с собственными эмоциями. Он обернулся к Молли и увидел, что по ее лицу безостановочно текут слезы, но какое же счастье светилось в ее глазах! Маячившая доселе у раковины миссис Хадсон подошла к ней. Она обняла Молли одной рукой и крепко к себе прижала, в глазах у нее тоже стояли слезы.  
Грег сделал глубокий вдох, изо всех сил пытаясь успокоиться и вернуть себе самообладание.  
Шерлок преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и сжал его плечи.  
— Прости меня. Я понимаю, через что заставил тебя пройти. Я этого не хотел. У меня не было выбора. Ты был бы мертв, если бы я не... не...  
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и начал с начала:   
— Ты был на прицеле снайпера и... у меня не оставалось выбора.  
Это объяснение прервал Грег, облапивший Шерлока обеими руками и стиснувший его в медвежьем объятии. Шерлок на мгновение застыл и потом скованно обнял его в ответ. Когда же Грег отстранился, то несмотря на всю сдержанность детектива, он увидел, что тот ему слегка улыбается, а глаза светятся теплом.

* * *

Джон кивнул миссис Хадсон и головой показал ей отойти. Миссис Хадсон скользнула в сторону, а Шерлок вместе с Грегом обошли вокруг стола. Джон раздвинул двери в гостиную и задушил смешок, когда Шерлок возмущенно ойкнул — Молли ударила его по груди раскрытой ладонью, а потом стремительно притянула к себе в объятия.  
Заново расставляя вместе с миссис Хадсон стулья и разжигая камин, Джон слышал, как Шерлок негромко рассказывает, что произошло на крыше Бартса. До них донеслось восклицание Грега "Ничего себе!", и они обменялись понимающими взглядами.  
Когда огонь в камине наконец начал согревать гостиную, Джон вышел к дверям кухни:   
— Не хотите перейти сюда?  
Шерлок без слов сгреб с кухонного кресла свой плед, и выйдя в гостиную, устроился в своем кресле у камина. Все еще потрясенные Грег с Молли тоже вышли и заняли два стула, которые теперь стояли бок о бок около кресла Шерлока.  
Джон мягко подтолкнул миссис Хадсон к своему креслу, а сам, немного прихрамывая, подошел к камину. С минуту он смотрел на языки пламени, и затем, желая увидеть лица друзей, развернулся и прислонился спиной к каминной полке.  
Рука Молли лежала на бедре мужа, переплетя пальцы с его пальцами, а взгляд перепархивал с его лица на лицо Шерлока, а затем и Джона, и потом обводил всех вместе. Грег осматривал гостиную — такую знакомую, но которую он так долго не видел. Его лицо представляло собой этюд вины, облегчения и отголосков боли. Миссис Хадсон расслабленно устроилась в кресле Джона и тихо улыбалась: наконец-то ее маленькая семья снова собралась вместе.  
Завернувшегося в плед Шерлока, казалось, вполне удовлетворяло просто сидеть в тишине. Детектив оглядел по очереди лица присутствующих и перевел взгляд на Джона. Тот напряженно улыбнулся ему и вздохнул.  
Он понимал, что нужно поскорее дать Грегу толчок, но не хотел еще сильнее бомбардировать его информацией после такого шока.  
— Грег, Молли. Когда Шерлок прыгнул с крыши, чтобы не дать снайперам нас застрелить, он смог устранить всех основных снайперов, кроме твоего, Грег. И твой, скорее всего, служит в твоем отделе. Когда Шерлок прыгал, ты был в Ярде, и человеку, который должен был тебя снять, нужно было находиться достаточно близко. Шерлок не мог заниматься его поисками из страха, что его раскроют, и тогда мы все можем погибнуть.  
Он покинул Англию, чтобы разыскать и разрушить сеть Мориарти. Его основной целью было снести головы тем, кто знал о приказах снайперам. Только так можно было обеспечить нашу безопасность.  
Во время нашего вчерашнего разговора Шерлок поделился, что в Лондоне находится последняя крупная величина из организации Мориарти. Но он потерял контакт со своими источниками, и чтобы хоть как-то собрать информацию, под именем Олли присоединился к Сети бездомных. Он был вынужден действовать под этим именем и не мог войти ни с кем в прямой контакт, даже со мной, не считая тех случаев, когда я лечил его бронхит. И чтобы он действительно мог вернуться домой, нужно нейтрализовать Морана.  
— Но теперь у Шерлока есть преимущество. Мы все знаем. И мы сможем помочь, — вмешался Грег.  
Шерлок затряс головой.   
— Нет, Это слишком опасно. Если он о тебе узнает...  
Джон прервал его:   
— Шерлок, в данном случае, я думаю, что Грег прав. Мы поможем тебе избавиться от Морана. Не отстраняй нас сейчас. Не отстраняй _меня_. Это убьет меня — знать, что ты где-то там один пытаешься уложить Морана безо всякой поддержки. Мы с Грегом будем продолжать работу над делом Адера и постараемся выследить снайпера в отделе Грега, но, кроме этого, мы сможем помочь тебе с другой стороны. В организации Мориарти все связаны — сколько ни старайся всех обособить, все равно понятно, что из этого ничего не выйдет.  
— Джон, я не хочу, чтобы ты оказался в опасности, преследуя...  
— Шерлок, я в опасности уже три года и об этом даже не подозревал. Ты со мной такого больше _не сделаешь_! Клянусь, если ты сейчас нас отстранишь и снова испаришься, я все равно продолжу расследование! Я _буду_ искать Морана. и если придется, возьму его голыми руками, или умру, пытаясь это сделать!  
Джон уставился на Шерлока, в его глазах пылала яростная решительность.  
— Но я гораздо больше бы предпочел работать не один, а _с тобой_. У меня есть ресурсы, которые будут тебе полезны, если ты решишь ими воспользоваться.  
Шерлок открыл было рот, но потом снова закрыл. Он отвернулся и уставился на огонь. Он не хотел признавать, что подключение к делу Джона и Грега чертовски его пугает. И не потому что он в чем-то им не доверял. Он доверял им все, вплоть до собственной жизни. Но он не доверял себе. Что, если он окажется недостаточно умен или быстр, или что-то упустит — и потеряет все? Он зажмурился, пытаясь изгнать эту мысль, но она все равно издевательски перед ним маячила.  
От осторожного прикосновения к руке Шерлок чуть не подскочил в кресле. Он распахнул глаза и увидел Джона, опустившегося рядом с ним на колени.  
— Шерлок, мы взрослые люди и сами можем о себе позаботиться. Позволь нам к тебе присоединиться — вместе мы будем куда сильнее, чем по отдельности  
Когда я сказал, что знаю Морана, я говорил серьезно. Мы с ним как-то раз в Афганистане столкнулись лоб в лоб. Он со своими дружками угрожал местной женщине, которая лишь пыталась защитить своих детей, двое из троих были девочки. Я дал сигнал товарищу, что мне нужна помощь, но Моран решил не дожидаться, когда у меня будет подмога, и мне пришлось прыгнуть в окно, чтобы защитить эту женщину и ее детей.  
Джон со вздохом встал и повернулся лицом к огню.   
— Я попытался заставить его отступить. Я был выше по рангу, но он видел во мне лишь простого медика. Он все равно двинулся вперед — я разоружил его и уложил на пол. Дружки его сразу усвистали, но когда я снял с него ногу, чтобы он сделал то же самое, он мгновенно атаковал меня и лишил оружия. Мой пистолет отлетел в сторону, и единственное, что мне оставалось, чтобы защитить ту семью, это пойти с ним в рукопашную.  
Шерлок, он был очень жесток. И сейчас будет только хуже. Я получил несколько крепких ударов, но в конце концов его свалил — как раз, когда влетели в дверь влетели Мюррей, Робертс и Томас. Позже я подал об этом рапорт, и он вошел в досье Морана, но это не помешало его стремительному взлету карьеры. Он очень быстро меня обогнал. Предполагаю, ему помогали, даже еще тогда.  
Джон развернулся лицом к комнате, и Шерлок увидел в его глазах мрачные тени. А еще — твердую решительность, которой восхитился.   
— В одиночку тебе с ним не справиться. Так что придется принять нашу помощь. В противном случае, ты однозначно и бесповоротно погибнешь.  
Он вскинул руку, пресекая протест Шерлока.   
— И не потому, что ты не сможешь продемонстрировать, что ты умнее его, а потому что на равных, лицом к лицу, кулак к кулаку, ты не сможешь его одолеть. Не думаю, что и мне сейчас это под силу — с моей ногой и плечом, но если мы скоординируемся, если будем работать вместе...  
Шерлок встретился с его напряженным взглядом и ощутил колебание. Как было бы здорово снова работать с друзьями! Но он так долго работал один или почти один...  
— Мы с этим справимся, Шерлок, и тогда ты сможешь вернуться домой, — твердо произнес Джон, всем своим видом излучая уверенность.  
Шерлок по очереди посмотрел Джона и Грега. И они уловили момент, когда он принял решение.  
— Хорошо. Эта история слишком затянулась. Я согласен, давайте покончим с этим.  
Джон облегченно улыбнулся, а Грег выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание. Джон медленно встал и прохромал на кухню. Вернулся он с кухонным стулом и своим мобильником.  
Оседлав стул задом наперед, он посмотрел на лица друзей и ощутил, что впервые за три года на сердце у него стало легче.


	12. Chapter 12

— Шаг первый, — произнес Джон в трубку телефона.  
_— Джон. Что я могу для тебя сделать?_  
— Привет, Билл. Помнишь вредителей, о которых мы сегодня говорили? Я был прав. Единственный способ от них избавиться — это расставить ловушки.  
_— Я этого боялся. Мой сад погибает._  
Джон ухмыльнулся — Мюррей отлично понимал, о чем речь.  
— Слушай, тогда давай займемся матчастью. Ты сосредоточишься на поисках подходящей ловушки, я поищу соответствующую приманку. Через день или два встретимся и сопоставим информацию. И от этого уже будем плясать. Идет?  
_— Конечно, идет, дружище, даже не сомневайся! А если тебе раньше что-то придет в голову, просто звякни._  
— Хорошо. Еще созвонимся.  
Джон повесил трубку и засмеялся при виде озадаченных взглядов — у всех, кроме Шерлока.  
— Ты ведь слышал, что говорил Билл, да? — Шерлок кивнул, и Джон жестом показал ему: — Давай. Объясняй.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и подался вперед.  
— "Вредители" — это отсылка к Морану, которого вы должны были обсуждать, раз Уилл идентифицировал его сегодня на твоих фотографиях. Ты хочешь, чтобы Билл поднял свои связи, привлекая ваших бывших сослуживцев — вероятно, снайперов или тех, у кого могла сохраниться неприязнь лично к Морану. Ты планируешь выяснить, каким образом лучше к нему подобраться. Хочешь определить на что буквально его можно "выманить". Через день-два вы с Биллом встретитесь, чтобы собрать ваши находки воедино, но если ты раньше срока обнаружишь то, что может сработать, или он сам сможет быстрее мобилизовать товарищей — он хочет, чтобы вы держали друг друга в курсе.  
Джон кивнул, по его лицу расплылась широкая ухмылка.  
Грег хохотнул:   
— О, как по этому я скучал! Хотя должен сказать, бывают времена, когда Джон может составить тебе конкуренцию.  
Джон, смеясь, покачал головой.   
— Нет. Я с ним никогда не сравнюсь. Мне требуется много времени, чтобы увидеть все связи. А Шерлок мог бы вот сейчас посмотреть фотографии, при необходимости разок полистать дело, и прийти к тем же выводам, что и я. Мне же понадобилось на это больше недели.  
Он повернулся к Шерлоку.   
— Ты делаешь поразительные скачки выводов, на которые я никогда не буду способен. Но я определенно стал сейчас наблюдательнее.

* * *

Джон сменил фокус своего внимания.   
— Молли, миссис Хадсон. Когда нам придет время действовать, вы должны находиться под защитой — предпочтительно под охраной и в безопасном месте.  
— Нет, я не собираюсь... — запротестовала Молли.   
Джон с Грегом одновременно повернулись к ней.  
— Молли, я хочу, чтобы вы обе были в безопасности. Еще раз, я знаю Морана. Когда он попытается нам помешать, то не остановится ни перед чем. Никто из нас не сможет спокойно спать, пока вы с миссис Хадсон не окажетесь в безопасности, — сказал Джон. И добавил: — Прошу тебя.  
Молли посмотрела на Джона, потом на Шерлока, потом на своего мужа. Сколько бы она ни переживала, немного зная, что и против кого они замыслили, она так же понимала, что они правы. И неохотно кивнула.  
Джон благодарно выдохнул.   
— Мы быстро разберемся. Объединим усилия и придумаем, как вытащить Морана на белый свет. Нам нужен план. После визита к Мюрреям у меня появилась парочка общих идей. Шерлок, у тебя есть какие-то мысли?  
— Да. Появиться в паре мест в городе — но уже не в роли Олли, а в моем настоящем обличии — чтобы попасться на глаза приспешникам Морана. Как только его оповестят, он сразу сосредоточится на моих поисках. Но только...  
— Но только мы проследим, чтобы он не смог передать информацию снайперам, а предателя в отделе Грега — сразу нейтрализовали, — закончил Джон.  
— Именно так, — постановил Шерлок.  
Джон встал и подошел к камину. В комнате за его спиной наступила тишина. Джон обернулся, прислонился спиной к каминной полке и посмотрел на своих друзей.  
— Думаю, я знаю, чем можно отвлечь Морана, — произнес Джон с нехорошим блеском в глазах. — Мы воспользуемся делом Адера и вызовем его на допрос.  
Следующие час с лишним они провели за обсуждением своих планов, корректируя и подгоняя их по мере появления новых мыслей.

* * *

Когда разговор закруглился, Джон выкопал из кармана свой телефон.  
— Ну, как я и сказал Биллу по телефону, это был шаг первый, — с улыбкой произнес он.  
И подняв телефон в руке, нажал одну кнопку.   
— А теперь шаг второй.  
Трубку взяли на втором звонке.  
_— Джон._  
— Майкрофт.  
_— Как вы поживаете сегодня, доктор?_  
— Я.. хорошо. Просто подумал, что вы, может быть, уже закончили на сегодня работу.  
— _Могу и закончить, —_ в голосе Майкрофта появились настороженность. — _А что?_  
— Ну, у меня тут есть пара кресел перед зажженным камином. И так случилось, что завалялась бутылка скотча, которую мне еще давно подарили. Сказали, что он отменного качества.  
_— О. Хотите компанию?_  
— Ну, нам уже некоторое время не выпадал шанс пообщаться. Так что да, если вы... сможете сами найти дорогу.  
_— Думаю, с этим я справлюсь, доктор Ватсон_ , — голос Майкрофта прозвучал сухо, но в нем чувствовался намек на теплую улыбку. — _Увидимся меньше, чем через час, Джон._  
— Тогда до встречи.

* * *

— Джон, ты серьезно? Ты правда звонил моему брату? Зажженный камин и скотч?? — простонал Шерлок, потирая лоб.  
— Джон? — вопросительно произнесла Молли, переводя глаза с Джона на Шерлока и обратно.   
Джон самодовольно ухмыльнулся, а Шерлок, закрыв глаза, продолжал тереть лоб.  
— Шерлок исчезал, пока я болел. Он перебирался на другой конец города, чтобы тайно связаться с Майкрофтом через известных ему осведомителей брата, и был вынужден ждать, пока ответ вернется к нему через Сеть бездомных. Если он прав...  
— **Если** я прав? Ты серьезно? — вмешался Шерлок.  
— ...то Майкрофт вот-вот получит сообщение, которое может быть только от Шерлока. Он поймет, что его брат жив. Надеюсь, он пока не осознает, что я уже в курсе. Было бы весело устроить ему сюрприз, — Джон хихикнул.  
— Маловероятно, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
Джон сдавленно фыркнул и продолжил:   
— Он, как и ты сейчас, знает, что я не пользуюсь гостиной, а это единственное место в доме, где есть камин. Кроме того, ему известно, что я обычно не пью крепкий ликер из-за прошлых проблем с алкоголем.  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Грег. — Следовательно, разговор о креслах у камина и скотче привлечет его внимание, а твое замечание, чтобы он сам нашел дорогу...  
— ...заставит его приехать лично, поскольку он понял, что я не могу говорить прямо, — закончил Джон.  
— В этом случае, нам пора направляться к выходу, — сказал Грег. — Надо дать разлученным братьям воссоединиться.  
Шерлок что-то проворчал, а Джон с Грегом прыснули со смеху. Молли захихикала, а миссис Хадсон поднялась и хлопнула Шерлока по голове кухонным полотенцем, которое было у нее в руке.  
— Молодой человек, ведите себя прилично. Вы не понимаете, через что пришлось пройти вашему брату!  
Грег с ухмылкой подошел к Шерлоку. Тот посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы, которые все еще прижимал ко лбу. Грег просто стоял и пристально смотрел, пока Шерлок не испустил драматичный вздох и тоже поднялся на ноги.  
Джон, миссис Хадсон и Молли с грязными кружками в руках плавно перетекли в кухню и понизили голоса, чтобы дать этим двоим немного приватности.  
Джон знал, что несмотря на его прощение, Грег все равно давно и сильно испытывает чувство вины. Он надеялся, что у Шерлока хватит порядочности хоть раз повести себя деликатно.  
К звяканью посуды фоном примешивались неразборчивые голоса из гостиной. Потом Джон услышал, как наступила короткая пауза, и Грег выдавил хриплый смешок.  
Снова раздалось бормотание Шерлока, и Грег засмеялся громче.   
— Размечтался! Сначала выздоровей, потом мы нейтрализуем Морана, и после этого уже посмотрим.  
Они вместе вернулись на кухню. Грег впервые за годы выглядел расслабленным и помолодевшим. Напряжение в его чертах частично ушло.  
Молли подошла к Грегу, быстро сжала его предплечье и взяла под руку. И уже со своего места рядом с мужем посмотрела на Шерлока. Она немного зарделась, но честно и с готовностью встретилась с ним глазами. Потом ослабила хватку на руке Грега, поднялась на цыпочки, и прошептав "спасибо", легонько поцеловала Шерлока в щеку. Потом она отвернулась и проскользнула в свое пальто, которое держал наготове Джон.  
Одевшись, Молли вышла на лестницу и стала спускаться вниз. Шерлок смущенно посмотрел ей вслед. Джон пошел вслед за Молли, и миссис Хадсон тоже вышла проводить их с Грегом. Грег хлопнул Шерлока по плечу — тот слегка дернулся от неожиданности, но потом перефокусировался и пожал протянутую ему руку. Грег кивнул; его глаза и рукопожатие излучали тепло, по которому, как Шерлок сейчас обнаружил, он соскучился куда больше, чем мог ожидать.  
Грег повернулся к двери, собираясь выйти вслед за Молли.  
— Еще увидимся, сынок, — бросил он через плечо, сверкнув улыбкой на Шерлока.  
Он спустился вниз, и Шерлок услышал, как он прощается около лестницы.   
— Пока, Джон. Держи меня в курсе! Доброй ночи, миссис Хадсон. Да, да, мне вполне тепло. Перестаньте надо мной суетиться и отправляйтесь в постель, у вас сегодня было столько переживаний!  
Он услышал, как миссис Хадсон что-то неразборчиво на это ответила.  
Внезапно наступила тишина, которую нарушил Джон своим восклицанием:  
— Боже, миссис Хадсон!   
По лестнице поплыли переливы смеха. Хихиканье Молли оборвалось закрывшейся дверью, и пока Джон заново проверял замки входной двери, его смешки тоже стихли.  
Через пару минут Шерлок услышал джоново ласковое "Доброй ночи, миссис Хадсон", и ее неразборчивый ответ. После чего по лестнице зазвучали шаги друга, который медленно пошел обратно в квартиру.

* * *

Поднявшись наверх, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку между гостиной и кухней. Лицо друга хранило горько-сладкое, почти сожалеющее выражение.  
— В чем дело? — подходя к нему, спросил Джон.  
Шерлок отвернулся, и Джон теперь видел только его профиль.  
— Вы сблизились за то время, что меня не было. Я вас слышал. Вы были такими... счастливыми.  
— Шерлок, мы счастливы, потому что человек, который наполнял нашу семью, а потом надолго оставил в ней огромную дыру, наконец вернулся домой, — Джон прислонился к краю стола, пытаясь получше разглядеть лицо Шерлока, но глаза друга были закрыты, а лицо тщательно сохраняло бесстрастное выражение.  
Джон вздохнул.   
— Нас заставила сойтись твоя смерть, и мы стали одной семьей — не то, чтобы мы и без того не были друзьями, но кроме нас самих, некому стало за нами приглядывать.  
Джон подошел и встал плечом к плечу с Шерлоком, устремив взгляд в гостиную. Потом кивнул на расставленные стулья:   
— Ты знаешь, что я увидел, когда стоял сегодня там, у камина?  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой, но Джон видел, что он напряженно слушает.  
— Я увидел свою семью, впервые за более чем три года собравшуюся в полном составе, и почти потерял дар речи. Знаешь, как редко выпадает такой второй шанс? Второй шанс на семью, которая искренне любит тебя, несмотря на то, что тебя знает. И на... возвращение нам _тебя_... наконец-то.   
Тебя с нами не было, но мы всегда думали о тебе. Если бы не ты, мы бы никогда даже не познакомились.  
Джон явственно видел, что Шерлок все еще сомневается — и по его позе, и по пробегавшим по лицу мрачных тенях.  
— Я знаю, что два последних вечера тебя ошеломили. Меня тоже. Но если ты так ничего и не услышал из моих слов, то пожалуйста, послушай хоть сейчас и поверь, — Джон сделал паузу, удостоверяясь, что полностью владеет вниманием Шерлока. — Ты — _ключевая часть_ нашей семьи, и без тебя она никогда не будет полной. Нам _нужен ты_ , и мы _хотим_ , чтобы ты был с нами. И этого ничто не изменит. Никогда.  
Шерлок долгое время стоял неподвижно. Джон ясно понимал, что другу все еще трудно поверить в сказанное.  
Потом Шерлок нахмурился и медленно пошел к своей сумке, принесенной Джоном в квартиру. Он поставил сумку на кухонный стул и стал в ней рыться, пока не нашел искомое. Постоял все так же спиной к Джону, и потом к нему развернулся.  
Глаза Джона расширились при виде знакомой книги в руках друга. Очевидно было, что ее часто и помногу читали — она была потрепанной, с загнутыми уголками и треснутым корешком. Шерлок все продолжал смотреть на обложку — на них с Джоном в дальнем конце переулка. Его пальцы легонько провели поверху, потом замерли и коснулись имени самого Шерлока, а потом и имени Джона.  
Он открыл первую страницу, и его пальцы ласково прошлись по посвящению. Джону было совершенно ясно, что эти пальцы делали так много-много раз.  
— Ты действительно так думал? То, что написал здесь? — тихо спросил Шерлок  
— Да, — так же негромко ответил Джон. — И по-прежнему так считаю.   
Он не совсем понимал, в чем именно друг нуждается, но протянул руку и опустил ее, едва касаясь, на предплечье Шерлока. Ощутил каменно-напряженные мышцы, но руки не отвел.  
— Мой лучший друг и брат. Навсегда.  
Ощущая, как перехватывает горло и щиплет в глазах, Джон попытался отвлечься и закусил внутреннюю часть щеки. Он уронил руку и глянул на Шерлока, но взгляд друга был прикован к книге, в лицо затеняли длинные волосы. Шерлок не поднял взгляда, и когда Джон отстранился.  
Джон осторожно отступил к кухонной тумбе, и игнорируя трость, отошел к раковине. Составил в нее грязные кружки и пустил воду, чтобы их помыть. Потом он услышал за спиной передвижения Шерлока и оглянулся через плечо. Шерлок собирал обратно в сумку свои пожитки, потом забрал сложенную в углу одежду: пальто, обувь и все прочее, прошел по коридору и бросил все в своей комнате. Затем он вернулся назад и стал шерстить разложенные на столе фотографии, отбирая те, что хотел изучить поближе.  
Джон сполоснул последнюю кружку и повернулся, чтобы понаблюдать за ним.  
Он улыбнулся тому, как сосредоточенно и напряженно смотрел Шерлок на лежащие перед ним улики.  
— Я пропустил что-то ослепительно очевидное? Чем дольше я на них смотрю, тем больше замечаю, но получается все равно долго, а промедление может стоить мне следов снайпера или возможности обезвредить Морана до того, как он сумеет создать себе алиби. Я ходил на место убийства, но оно было для меня недостаточно "свежим", чтобы узреть что-то новое. Пришлось полагаться на фотографии, которые делали Андерсон и Хопкинс.  
— Нет, Джон. Ты очень хорошо поработал, даже отлично, — улыбнулся Шерлок, кажется, преодолев часть своей прошлой неуверенности. — И я не смог бы посмотреть на вышагивание по кабинету с твоей уникальной точки зрения снайпера спецотряда особого назначения.  
Джон хихикнул.   
— Нет, ты бы вошел в кабинет и сразу все увидел. Клянусь, я даже слышал в голове твой голос, который говорил: "Когда отбросишь невозможное, то, что осталось, даже неправдоподобное, является правдой". Идея насчет снайпера — единственная у меня и осталась. — Шерлок сверкнул на него веселой улыбкой. — Да, и пару раз я ловил себя на том, что говорю твоему голосу "заткнись", когда ты начинал меня раздражать.  
Они оба покатились со смеху.  
Хохот Джона постепенно стих до хихиканья, а серебристые глаза Шерлока сияюще смотрели на него с нежностью и теплотой, которые он крайне редко позволял себе проявлять так открыто.

* * *

Джон услышал, как внизу открылась входная дверь, потом — с чуть иным звуком — она снова закрылась, и послышался звук закрывающегося замка. Дорогие туфли тихо застучали по ступенькам и остановились на площадке у кухонной двери.  
Джон поднял взгляд от свежепринесенных дел Грега и улыбнулся при виде Майкрофта, который остановился в дверях, опираясь на свой неизменный зонтик.  
— Майкрофт, входите, — произнес он, и положив бумаги на стол, обошел вокруг, чтобы поприветствовать старшего Холмса.  
Тот тепло пожал ему руку и одарил слабой, но искренней улыбкой.   
— Джон.   
И затем сразу спросил:   
— Как продвигается дело Адера?  
Джон закатил глаза. _Ну, конечно же, он знает._ И весело ответил:   
— Я выяснил, что выстрел произвел снайпер, и уверен в его личности, но у меня пока недостаточно доказательств.  
Майкрофт рассеяно кивнул, его острый взгляд просканировал кухню и потом остановился на Джоне.  
Тот прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди, но совершенно расслабленный. Под глазами у него все еще были круги, но в уголках поблескивали теплые искорки. Джон знал, что его изучают, и позволял это.  
Майкрофт видел, что что-то переменилось, но отличие было настолько тонким, что он не мог сказать, в чем причина: в новых ли открытиях по делу, в долгом суетливом дне, во времени, проведенном с Лестрейдом и миссис Хадсон, или еще в чем-то, что не удавалось определить.  
_Невозможный человек. И ему все равно удается от меня что-то скрывать. Я вижу сам факт сокрытия, но и только._  
Джон улыбнулся ему, и Майкрофт с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Джон издал смешок, и Майкрофт все же позволил себе небольшую улыбку.  
— Майкрофт, прекратите на минуту анализировать и расслабьтесь. Здесь и сейчас нам ничто не угрожает.  
— Полагаю, вы не без причины сделали тот загадочный телефонный звонок? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
— Не без нее, — подтвердил Джон и выпрямился, перестав облокачиваться о стол. — Не хотите устроиться поудобнее? Мне нужно сходить переодеться. Я хочу еще приложить лед к колену, а в джинсах сделать это затруднительно.  
Майкрофт обвел взглядом кухню и вздохнул.  
Джон задавил смешок и двинулся к дверям в гостиную, которые собственноручно сдвинул за пару минут до прибытия Майкрофта. Мягко раскрыв их, он жестом пригласил старшего Холмса в теплую, освещенную пламенем комнату.  
Майкрофт шагнул в гостиную и остановился. Посмотрел на Джона взглядом, полным вопросов.  
— Я скоро вернусь. И тогда вам все объясню. Обещаю.  
Майкрофт вздохнул, смиряясь с фактом, что Джон пока ничего ему не расскажет.  
Джон развернулся и пошел через кухню к лестнице. В ту же минуту в коридор беззвучно выскользнул Шерлок. В знакомой пижаме и синем халате с поясом, он гораздо больше походил на себя прежнего. Джон улыбнулся ему, но одними губами предупредил "Будь помягче".  
Шерлок опустил голову в знак принятой информации и переключил внимание на брата в соседней комнате. Молча подождал, пока шаги Джона не смолкнут.  
Майкрофт стоял в гостиной, положив руку на спинку джонова кресла. Он обвел взглядом комнату, потом глянул на кресло Шерлока, и на зажженный камин. На первый взгляд он казался таким, как прежде. Однако Шерлок уловил едва заметное отличие — брат стоял чуть по-иному по сравнению с тем, каким Шерлок видел его в последний раз. Хотя Шерлок и не совсем понимал, что это отличие означало.  
А. Он расслабился. Озадачен тем, что Джон пользуется этой комнатой, но расслабился в его присутствии. И войдя, был очевидно рад видеть Джона. И улыбнулся ему своей настоящей улыбкой. И Джону тоже явно было комфортно в его присутствии. Это объясняло, что имел в виду Джон, когда сказал, что не станет предавать доверие Майкрофта. Они стали настоящими друзьями. Неожиданно.  
Шерлок за спиной брата шагнул в гостиную, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственное присутствие.  
Майкрофт застыл, напрягшись всем телом.  
Шагнув ближе, Шерлок получил возможность частично увидеть его лицо.  
— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, — тихо произнес он.  
Он увидел, что тот закрыл глаза, и его плечи осели от чего-то сильно напоминавшего облегчение.  
— Шерлок, — выдохнул Майкрофт, пытаясь вернуть себе хоть толику самообладания.  
Шерлок обошел брата, чтобы полностью увидеть его лицо.  
— Ты получил мое сообщение? — спросил он.  
Майкрофт кивнул и откашлялся:  
— Да. За пару минут до звонка Джона. Не ожидал, что так скоро тебя увижу.  
— Я тоже. Хочется надеяться, что я не подверг никого из вас излишнему риску.  
— Значит, это ты снабжал нас информацией, — произнес Майкрофт.  
Шерлок кивнул, продолжая пристально изучать брата и читать между строк. Его удивила потеря веса и новые морщинки стресса на его лице. И глаза брата казались усталыми.   
_Это чувство в его глазах — печаль? Неужели я настолько неверно читал собственного брата? Я такого не ждал. Ничего из этого. Джон, Грег и миссис Хадсон были правы. Моя "смерть" сильно повлияла на Майкрофта. Но он ведь всегда был таким сильным. Он никогда раньше во мне не нуждался, он никогда **не хотел** , чтобы я был рядом. Я не понимаю._

* * *

Ни о чем не думая, Майкрофт шагнул к младшему брату. И посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он успел остановиться. Он внезапно смутился такой откровенной демонстрации эмоций и резко отвернулся, уставившись в камин и не желая видеть насмешку, которая наверняка появилась в глазах Шерлока.  
Поэтому он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что сделал брат — тот медленно опустил руку ему на плечо и тихо сказал:  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Май.  
Майкрофт уронил голову; от ощущения тепла, просачивающегося сквозь пиджак, по телу пробежала легкая дрожь. Он стиснул челюсти и сосредоточился на узоре ковра, стараясь усмирить отбившиеся от рук эмоции.  
— Не надо, Май, пожалуйста, просто... не надо, — едва слышно выдохнул Шерлок в тишину комнаты.  
Майкрофт поднял глаза, удивившись подобной просьбе, и повернулся к брату. И сразу оказавшись под пронизывающим взглядом Шерлока, быстро бросил все попытки восстановить рушащиеся защитные стены.  
Он изумился, обнаружив, что Шерлок убрал свои собственные. Брат совершенно сознательно приглашал его посмотреть, насколько тяжело дались эти несколько лет дались ему самому. Майкрофт видел сожаление и вину, которые тот нес на своих плечах. Но своей тьмой глаза брата были обязаны не только его изгнанию и охоте за преступниками. Здесь было нечто большее.  
Из наблюдений его выдернул голос Шерлока, который был явно потрясен тем, что сумел прочитать по лицу старшего брата.  
Шерлок тихо и нерешительно заговорил о самом важном из наблюдений:   
— Что тебя остановило?  
Точно зная, что брат имеет в виду, Майкрофт ответил прямо:   
— Один добрый доктор.  
Шерлок кивнул. И, весь подобравшись, попросил продолжать.  
— Вскоре после того, как я передал ему твое письмо, он пришел ко мне за помощью в создании АСБ. Мы стали работать вместе, он начал мне доверять, и с этого началась наша дружба. Джон совершенно необычный человек, Шерлок, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Несмотря на свои личные переживания, он нашел в себе силы помогать людям. Он постоянно отодвигал свои боль и горе, чтобы помогать другим с их душевными муками.  
— И ты испытал это на себе, — уверенно произнес Шерлок, безжалостно задавливая пытающиеся проклюнуться крошечные ростки ревности.  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
— На вторую годовщину твоей смерти мы оба оказались на твоей могиле. Он пришел первым. И он...  
Майкрофт с трудом переглотнул, нахлынувшие воспоминания затрудняли рассказ. Рука Шерлока на его плече напряглась, и тот приблизился еще на полшага. Майкрофт на мгновение закрыл глаза и затем продолжил:  
— На самом деле Джон обладает феноменальной наблюдательностью — не такой, как у тебя, но не менее сильной и продуктивной. Он мгновенно понял, что со мной не так, и заговорил об этом. Он помог мне понять чувство, которое я испытывал. В тот день я полностью осознал, что значит... потерять брата. Я...я... — Майкрофт сжал губы. Чуть отвернувшись, он вздохнул и начал с начала: — Прости меня. Я не...  
— Май, — прервал его Шерлок, и дотянувшись другой рукой, развернул брата к себе лицом. — Это я должен извиняться. Я сознавал, что мне предстоит сделать — что мне придется умереть, чтобы закончить "сказку" Мориарти. И я понимал, что это подействует на других, но не осознавал, насколько.  
Майкрофт моргнул, услышав столь редкое признание. Потрясенный, он поднял руки и сжал плечи Шерлока — самый близкий к объятиям жест, на который он был способен, и потом выдохнул   
— Я так... рад... что ты здесь, Лок.  
Шерлок улыбнулся и позволил своим глазам высказать то, на что не хватало слов. Спустя минуту он еще раз осторожно сжал плечи брата, и они оба повернулись к огню.

* * *

Джон закончил переодеваться, и услышав, что разговор в гостиной стих, спустился вниз. Проходя по площадке на кухню за скотчем, он всмотрелся в гостиную и увидел, что братья стоят перед зажженным камином — и настолько близко, что почти касаются друг друга плечами.  
Улыбнувшись себе, Джон составил все нужное на поднос, вошел в гостиную и поставил свою ношу на стол рядом с собственным креслом. Потом прохромал обратно на кухню и вытащил из морозилки пакет со льдом. Вернулся, схватил диванную подушку и кинул ее на стул около стола. Потом поставил второй стул между креслами, уселся на него и осторожно положил правую ногу на стул с подушкой, после чего умело пристроил поверх пижамной штанины пакет со льдом.   
Джон со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула и с благодарностью принял стакан скотча, протянутого ему Майкрофтом. Медленно потягивая виски, он наслаждался теплом и ароматом алкоголя. Он улыбнулся тому, как быстро Майкрофт осушил свой стакан, вновь наполнил его и принялся потягивать вторую порцию.  
— Прошу прощения, что не смог получше вас подготовить, — извиняющеся обратился к нему Джон. — Я не доверяю нашим телефонам, их могут прослушивать. Пока мы не решим кое-какие проблемы, раскрывать информацию, что Шерлок жив, для него небезопасно. Для всех нас.  
Джон смотрел, как в глазах Майкрофта стремительно сменяют друг друга миллионы выкладок, пока тот отделял в словах Джона сказанное от несказанного.  
Потом он кивнул Джону и с гордостью и благоговением посмотрел на Шерлока. Кусочки головоломки встали на место.  
— Значит, вот почему, — просто произнес он.  
— Да. Мне нужно было гарантировать вашу безопасность, так что я не мог вас вовлекать, — признал Шерлок.  
— Мориарти использовал нас, чтобы заставить тебя прыгнуть.  
— Да. Конкретно, он назвал Джона, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Если бы снайперы не увидели моего прыжка, они бы их застрелили. — Увидев, что Майкрофт едва заметно вздрогнул, а в его глазах вспыхнула и тут же растворилась боль, Шерлок поторопился продолжить: — Но я не исключал, что он мог поставить снайпера и на тебя тоже. Возможно, он и считал, что твоего "злоупотребления доверием" достаточно, чтобы до такой степени пробить наши и без того напряженные отношения, что угроза тебе не заставит меня прыгнуть, но я не мог быть уверен. И не готов был рисковать и связываться с тобой или с кем-то еще из вас напрямую.  
Потом, как я уже рассказывал Джону, я начал работать под прикрытием и смог нейтрализовать всех снайперов, которых мне удалось найти. Я не смог достать снайпера Грега, поскольку он был в Ярде, и я опасался, что меня могут раскрыть. Так же я не мог достаточно близко подобраться к тебе или твоим агентам, и определить нет ли среди них приставленного к тебе снайпера. Мне пришлось покинуть Лондон; я занялся расчленением организации Мориарти и отслеживанием тех, кому были известны его жесткие распоряжения.  
— Ты занимался этим в одиночку? — спросил Майкрофт.  
— Мисс Адлер, — просто заявил Шерлок.  
Глаза Майкрофта зажглись пониманием.  
— Постой, Шерлок. У меня вопрос, — вмешался Джон прежде, чем Майкрофт успел прокомментировать. — Ты сейчас упомянул в отношении своего брата "злоупотребление доверием" в кавычках. Что я пропустил?  
Шерлок кивком показал на Майкрофта.   
— Это была наша с ним взаимная договоренность. Она позволила нам с тобой во второй раз попасть в Баскервиль. Майкрофт предоставил мне туда доступ, а в обмен получил разрешение скармливать Мориарти мелкие подробности моей жизни.  
Увидев расцветающее на лице Джона возмущение, Майкрофт добавил:   
— Мы не представляли, что эта информация может так далеко его завести или что он сможет сотворить с ней такое. Даже **мы** не могли такого ожидать. Но частично причина столь легкого разрушения мифа о Ричарде Бруке состояла в том, что "история жизни" Шерлока не было верна на все сто процентов. Я искажал факты, немного изменял кое-какие детали. История была достаточно правдоподобной, но при близком рассмотрении распадалась на части.  
Майкрофт глянул на Шерлока и улыбнулся.   
— У нас были основания полагать, что Мориарти не станет проверять **всю** информацию. Он к этому моменту стал совсем одержимым.  
— Но когда я приехал к вам тем вечером, чтобы выразить свое возмущение... — Джон смолк, обнаружив, что не может уложить в голове известный ему ход событий, который сейчас распадался на глазах.  
— Мои сожаления были искренни. Я никогда не думал, что... все может пойти так, как оно пошло. Все вышло из-под контроля для меня слишком быстро... И когда Шерлок... прыгнул... когда я узнал... то отчаянно попытался отыскать причину, почему все пошло так ужасно наперекосяк, — Майкрофт нервно провел рукой по волосам.  
И обратив свой загнанный взгляд снова к Шерлоку, продолжил:   
— Я не сумел тебя защитить, даже несмотря на все наши планы по сдерживанию Мориарти. А потом Мориарти погиб. Но и ты тоже, и мне оставалось только собирать осколки.  
Майкрофт на мгновение задумался.  
— Возможно, ты прав, Шерлок. Возможно, где-то рядом со мной находится подосланный или симпатизировавший Мориарти человек, в одном лице "крот" и снайпер. Я ни разу не пытался его искать. Меня слишком интересовали другие вещи, — он вздохнул, сетуя на свой промах. — Но сейчас я знаю, на чем сосредоточусь в ближайшие пару дней.

* * *

Не считая потрескивания огня в камине, комнату наполняла тишина. Все трое обдумывали новую для себя информацию, которую они получили.  
Джон старался уложить в голове то, что сейчас услышал, с тем, что до сего момента считал правдой. От новой информации голова шла кругом. То, что Майкрофт намеренно не предавал брата, стало для Джона утешением. Предоставлять что-либо Мориарти — не самое умное, что можно придумать, но в то же время это было запланировано братьями сообща и не составляло предательства.  
_Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым за то, что тогда нападал на него в "Диогене"... Да, и за то, что наговорил ему, когда он пытался подойти ко мне у квартиры. Он действительно хотел мне помочь — хотел показать, что ему тоже больно. Я просто тогда этого не увидел._  
Майкрофт, в свете нового понимания, что Шерлок жив, вспоминал последние несколько лет. Появившиеся наводки и информация, которых потом стало больше, когда Майкрофт нацелил на них своих людей, теперь обретали смысл. Он обнаружил, что совершенно поражен. Его маленький брат, всегда такой эгоистичный, эгоцентричный и нелюдимый, изменился настолько, что с готовностью пожертвовал всем, чтобы спасти тех, о ком научился заботиться.  
_Мой маленький брат, о котором я так привык беспокоиться, и так тревожился, что у него никогда не будет нормальной жизни... его жизнь всегда была неординарной, но тем не менее, не стала ограниченной. Я так... горжусь... им. Надеюсь, он когда-нибудь сможет это понять. И надеюсь, что теперь мы сможем стать по-настоящему братьями, а не заклятыми врагами, как раньше. Я надеюсь... **Надежда?** (Интересно. Еще один аспект сантиментов, который надо будет изучить). Полагаю, сегодняшний вечер может стать отличной отправной точкой на обратной дороге к тому, что у нас было в юности, но что мы так быстро утратили._  
Шерлок наблюдал за братом, понимая, что эмоции Майкрофта сейчас ближе к поверхности, чем когда бы то ни было. При всех его разглагольствованиях насчет проблем от неравнодушия к другим людям, сам он никогда не разводился со своими эмоциями по отношению к Шерлоку. Занося в мысленный каталог каждое слово, каждую реакцию и каждое выражение лица, которые тот сейчас себе позволял, Шерлок планировал как следует их изучить. Человек, которого он перед собой видел, кажется, намного отличался от высокомерного брата, которого он когда-то оставил.  
_Конечно, он ведь подружился с Джоном. Меня дружба с ним решительно изменила. Полагаю, и Майкрофт тоже мог измениться под ее воздействием. Джон умеет называть своими именами эмоции, которые мы с Майкрофтом обычно подавляем, и показывает, как правильно давать им выход._

* * *

Наполнявшую квартиру тишину нарушил Майкрофт:   
— Почему ты открылся именно сейчас? Почему вчера вечером?  
Губы Шерлока изогнулись в самоуничижительной улыбке.   
— Абсолютно ненамеренно. Джону было известно лишь то, что я член Сети бездомных, который ему помог и в процессе пострадал, и кроме этого, насквозь болен.  
Джон хихикнул, атмосфера слегка разрядилась.  
— Я должен вас поблагодарить, Майкрофт. Ваши агенты — профи, они меня почти убедили.  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, а Шерлок поднял бровь и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Шерлок, ты в тот момент был слегка не в себе, но там была семейная пара, которая бросилась ко мне и оттащила с дороги, едва я успел приземлиться на тротуар. Они и тебя оттащили тоже, а когда стало ясно, что я тебя на улице не оставлю, помогли довести тебя сюда. Не волнуйтесь, — Джон махнул рукой в сторону Майкрофта. — Не думаю, что кто-то еще что-то заметил или мог заметить. Меня просто учили замечать подобные вещи. — И Джон сокрушил начальственный взгляд Майкрофта одним прицельным вопросом. — Почему, вы думаете, я позволял вашим агентам "вести" меня последние три года?  
— Вы знали? — Майкрофт не мог скрыть своего удивления.  
— Конечно, знал, — Джон рассмеялся легким смехом. — Но я счел, что если начну им угрожать или попытаюсь заставить вас отступить, вы лишь придумаете что-нибудь более изощренное. Я решил, что неплохо иметь возможность распознавать постоянных агентов и знать, кому, в случае чего, можно довериться. Я опознавал их и потом, по большей части, просто игнорировал, чтобы не отвлекаться от настоящих угроз.  
Шерлок расхохотался.   
— Май, похоже, мы оба снова совершили одну и ту же ошибку — недооценили Джона.  
Майкрофт, усмехнувшись, поднял бокал, отсалютовал Джону и глотнул виски.  
— Если хотите знать, Сеть бездомных удивительно стойко вас защищала. Если дело касалось вас, их невозможно было подкупить, — Майкрофт покачал головой. — Они множество раз не давали моим агентам к вам подобраться, и настолько эффективно вас охраняли, что агентам приходилось отступать.  
Джон испытал смесь гордости и смущения, осознавая, как о нем заботились все эти три года. Он поморщился, и поерзав на месте, поменял положение больной ноги, временно убрав с нее пакет со льдом. Потом осознал, что уже пора приступать и заставил себя снова сосредоточиться.  
Братья восхищенно уставились на изменившееся от ярости лицо Джона, которая еще больше пугала тем, что он полностью ее контролировал.  
Джон смотрел на своих друзей, сидящих по обе стороны камина, и понимал, что они видят ту часть его личности, которую он редко кому показывал. Сейчас же он позволил им полностью увидеть холодного расчетливого солдата, которого он всегда прятал в себе.  
Его взгляд стал жестким и решительным, и он произнес:   
— Нам надо кое-что обсудить и организовать, и наконец закончить то, что начал Мориарти. Раз и навсегда.


End file.
